Waiting
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: After the aftermath of the battle, Republic City is rebuilding. The trial against Kuvira's regime has begun. The Avatar has a new world to juggle with her girlfriend, Asami Sato and her closest friends. Will Kuvira have a shot at another chance? Direct sequel to "Watching" by this author.
1. The Trial begins

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra"! Not a damn thing :P

Author's Notes: This is a sequel story to "Watching." While this and that are both set in a "normal" style universe for "The Legend of Korra", I don't consider these ladies any kind of "normal" as it were. I put elements of omegaverse-style in the dream sequences before and found a way to make it shift to reality in a way in the Spirit World. Not really an omegaverse story even with that certain cave, but there you go ^_^

Got it? Not an omegaverse story. But there's a place in the Spirit World that can, well, bend that way.

Okay. Good. On with the show! Beginning in the aftermath of the attack and rebuilding; the trial has begun. If Kuvira doesn't get the death penalty (and a lot of people will be pushing for it) she'd be lucky to just get life. I don't work in the judicial system but let's hope my love of crime shows can make a convincing scene or two. I did used to work in law enforcement and some of that leaks through to descriptions.

"Waiting"

Chapter one "The Trial begins"

Kuvira had been awake before dawn, washed and ready to go. Her long hair had been tied back in a loose bun, bangs falling into her lifeless eyes. Yesterday, Chief Beifong had been all too happy to take the tattered remains of her green uniform away and now she was clad in a simple inmate uniform of grey pants with an elastic band (no belt to possibly bend the metal in) and a drab grey top. It was a simple top that she pulled over her head. Without any clasps or elaborate fastenings, she was dressed in a matter of under a minute.

Breakfast had been delivered, all too hastily in Kuvira's opinion, and she had set her platinum tray back in the slot of her cell door, waiting for further instruction.

She tugged the top toward the waistband of her pants. Kuvira sighed as the fabric pulled against the bandages wrapped around her sides. She hadn't taken to wearing a breast band as she was so tightly bandaged. She hoped Beifong would allow another healer to take a look at her ribs.

Not that she'd see what good that would do. Kuvira tried to take a deep breath, and felt a rattling in her chest. She slowly exhaled and leaned on the cot against the cement wall. She pressed a hand against her side.

"We're going to the court room now, Great Uniter! Get your ass up, face the wall." Five officers were present, their usual metal armor breastplates removed. They wore matching ones of platinum. All metal had been stripped from their outfits and shoes. Kuvira blinked tiredly at the men.

She rose and faced the wall, keeping her hands up toward her head. She heard the cell door slide open and two men flanked her on either side, grasping her arms. She tried not to wince at how her sides protested at the rough treatment. She exhaled, allowing her mind to go to blankness.

Platinum cuffs circled her wrists, trapping her arms in front, and platinum leg restraints were attached to her ankles. Kuvira was able to take small shuffling steps; a long stride would have made her trip. She turned and shuffled out with the officers who watched her like eagle-hawks, certain to watch for any sudden movements.

Kuvira's simple thin shoes scuffed the cement as they made their way to an antechamber to await a police truck for transportation. There was metal on the vehicle and at Kuvira's raised brow, the officers all flanked her, and gave her dirty looks.

"Just try it," one old man said softly. Kuvira sighed. At the courthouse, she was kept in a side chamber with the officers as the bigwigs and spectators took their place inside the courtroom. Kuvira's mind flopped over and nervousness surged through her belly.

Opal had promised to be there, but if she was there, the rest of her family very well might be. Kuvira had no qualms about Suyin Beifong's desire to see her pay for her crimes, and suddenly she hoped the rest of Su's children wouldn't be there. What if Baatar Jr. had to give a statement? Would she have to gaze at the young man she had tried to kill?

In the face of that, Kuvira hoped Opal wouldn't come. 'She won't ever love a killer like you,' her mind argued. 'Accept that.' Kuvira bowed her head. Besides, if Opal came, Korra was sure to come, and if Korra came, Asami Sato might come with her.

At some point, she knew the Sato heiress was going to have to take the stand against her. She HAD killed her father after all. Kuvira cringed in on herself, blinking tiredly. She really should have stayed at Zaofu. Maybe Suyin did know what she was doing when she refused to take command….

"Kuvira! Rise," Chief Beifong strode into the chamber, growling. Her officers flanked the grey-clad inmate and they all walked into the court room.

The seats were filled with people. Kuvira blinked as she was walked down the main corridor to a small boxed in area near the front. She recognized bigwigs like Tenzin and President Raiko sitting near the front. Her eyes scanned the front row and she didn't know whether to be disappointed or thrilled when she noted a line of airbenders, Opal among them. The young Beifong's eyes met hers and Kuvira had to look away. She sat in the chair indicated and was surrounded on all sides by officers with platinum batons in their belts.

A chorus of hisses and detriment rained down on Kuvira. She tried not to slouch in her chair. She forced herself to keep her spine rigid and her posture straight. Her eyes flicked to the judge front and center in his stand.

He was an older man, white beard trimmed in a neat fork at the chin. His black judge's robes billowed as he sat down and arranged his writing tools.

"All rise!" he bellowed. Kuvira heard what sounded like hundreds of chairs scraping back as the entire courtroom rose to their feet. She was nudged hard by one of the officers. She tried not to wince as her ribs pulsed with pain.

"On your feet!" he hissed. Kuvira rose swiftly. The movement was graceful, but her lungs were on fire. She fixed her eyes on the small beads of perspiration on the judge's forehead.

"The trial of The World Vs. Kuvira the Great Uniter will begin," the judge intoned. Kuvira blinked as everyone sat back down. She followed. She wondered if Suyin had been responsible for excluding the name Beifong from her title. When she had been somewhat adopted by her, it used to be her last name…..

'And now it begins…' Kuvira thought. The judge began with a list of dates, when she first left Zaofu, when she first took back Ba Sing Se and began mobilizing through the surrounding provinces of the Earth Kingdom. Kuvira blinked.

"Suyin Beifong, please take the stand," the judge bellowed. Kuvira felt a twinge of fear combined with guilt. She blinked and the grey-haired mother of her foster siblings strode toward the stand. Her green robes flowed and her eyes were unkind and unflinching as they darted toward her. Kuvira tried not to cringe. She tried not to show any outward sign of emotion, but secretly she was beyond dismayed.

Suyin had been the only mother she had ever known and she hated her.

'Well, it's not like you didn't do enough to cause that.' Her inner voice was starting to get on her nerves.

"Kuvira did take several of my metalbenders and financers from Zaofu, as well as my eldest son," Suyin said. She was obviously trying to hold onto her composure. Kuvira almost did slouch at the murderous stare she shot her way. "I was asked by President Raiko and Tenzin to take command of a unit to stabilize the Earth Kingdom. I refused. Kuvira took back the capital and asserted herself as command leader."

"Yes," the judge agreed. "And her methods for uniting the provinces with Ba Sing Se?"

"Extortion. Blackmail. Bribery. And execution." Suyin's stare was murderous. Kuvira blinked and looked to the side.

The trial went on for another hour or so with a break in between. Kuvira was glad Chief Beifong wouldn't allow anyone near her. The officers she had assigned stuck to her like glue.

Kuvira was dismayed to see the Avatar approaching the row of officers. She blinked and watched the Water Tribe woman lean close toward the chief. Lin Beifong shook her head sharply at her but Korra flashed a reassuring smile toward Kuvira.

And then the only other face of assurance was gone. Scowls met her gaze and Kuvira tried to focus on the far wall.

8

8  
8

8

88

8

8

"Your aunt says she's being moved to a heavy-duty unit. She has to stay at the prison in the mountain outside of the city," Korra whispered to Opal. The airbender frowned.

"She hasn't been sentenced yet. Isn't that alittle extreme?" Opal whispered. Bolin slung an arm around her shoulders. Opal pressed into his side.

Korra sighed. "I think it's for her own safety. They've constructed new platinum cells, so she can't get out. And metalbenders can't get in to her."

Opal's eyes flashed with worry. "I suppose you have a point…"

"It'll be okay," Bolin tried to assure his girlfriend. "It's for her own good."

Opal sighed. Korra was just glad the first day went off without a hitch. There were several protestors outside of the court house and several baskets of fruits and vegetables had been confiscated from the ruly mob. Korra felt bad for Beifong's officers who were pressed to watching everything at every moment, to not allow any harm to come to their charge, and also to keep order.

"It is….I'm going to see Asami for lunch. Will you guys be okay?" Korra asked. Opal nodded.

"I want to see the closing statements for today….they're just piling up all the evidence. The trial could go on for weeks," Opal complained.

"It's the biggest one in history so far," Bolin wondered. Korra waved to her friends and left the court room. The crowds outside hailed her and several reporters peppered her with questions.

"Avatar Korra! Can you tell us your opinion?"

"Is the Great Uniter getting the death penalty?"

"Or is it merely life behind bars?!"

Korra winced and fought a headache away. She gave a friendly wave but gently pushed her way through the throngs.

"No comment. No comment!" she called. She learned that was the best thing to say to keep a neutral face. Finally, she broke free and took off at a sprint. She would never be as good at the air scooter as Tenzin's kids, but Korra had left her glider at the Sato mansion, and she wanted to get away fast.

As she airbended away, Korra hoped Asami was in good spirits. The trial had to bring up her surging grief over her father's murder. Korra sighed and headed toward the Future Industry offices.

8

8

8

8

8

*8

"Your father's old partners and share-holders have sent their regards. We should send them the date for the funeral," Chen said. Asami cleared her throat. She had done just fine with looking through the arrangements she and her CFO had drawn up. Really, she couldn't put it off together. Her father's remains had been seen by the coroner, not that there was much to analyze. They really should cremate them in the Fire Nation fashion and store his ashes at the plot her father had picked out in the city.

Her father had picked it out for her and her future family and other Sato descendants, even though the ancestral plot was on a small Fire Nation island. Asami rubbed two fingers between her brows.

"Dad said he wanted to be stored here in Republic City, with my mother. Who will speak at the funeral?" she asked Chen. The rotund man smoothed his fingers over his long beard.

"I will, if you wish. You should say a few words, but if it proves too difficult, I or Toshiko can supply enough of a eulogy. Whatever you prefer, Miss Asami," he offered. Asami blinked through her dampening eyes.

"Thank you…."

When Korra knocked on her office door, she wanted to fall into her arms and weep her frustrations away. But Korra was polite, greeted Chen, and he finally left them alone. Korra sat on the edge of the desk and patted the spot next to her.

"How's your day going?" she asked with a lop-sided grin. Asami smiled and sat next to her. She wore a long skirt and crossed her legs.

"Alright so far…. We were going over funeral arrangements…."

On cue, Korra slung her arm around Asami's shoulders and pulled her to her side. "When's the day?" she asked softly.

"We haven't set a date yet….maybe a couple of weeks," Asami said.

Korra harrumphed. "That's around when my parents want to visit….. We can put them off."

"No, they should visit. Besides, your dad can't wait to stay with us," Asami had to give a soft smile. "Might take my mind off of things."

"Okay….I just know it'll be a stressful time."

"Well, that's why I have you. You're to take the edge off all of my stress…." Asami's hand went high along Korra's thigh. She shivered.

"Well, until my parents arrive. I've never done anything improper around them," Korra pouted. Asami leaned close and kissed her earlobe. Korra shivered.

"You won't be doing anything improper around them. Just with me, alone in our room…. Or the pool. I know how you get all bothered when we swim," Asami teased.

Korra slid her fingers into Asami's hair and pulled her close for a kiss.

8  
8

8

8

8

Kuvira sighed as she was marched between the rows of officers. The platinum restraints still entrapped her wrists and ankles and she tried not to wince at the fast shuffling steps she had to take. They were outside the mountain prison just outside of Republic City, and she tried not to sigh at the familiar feel of the earth and stone around her. The officers were all tensed, watching for any bending from her. But Kuvira played along with their rules.

She wanted her sentencing to be over so she would know how to govern the rest of her life or what she had to look forward to, if anything. Despite herself, Kuvira's neck felt tense enough to snap off. Her muscles were utterly locked and gripped with stress. She wondered if she were going to be sentenced to die, what the noose would feel like, how long a fall it would be to never see any of the people she cared about suffering with her existing….

Opal's wide green eyes flashed in mind as Kuvira was led into the cavernous corridors and into a metal elevator. The officers almost bent double in strong stances, threatening her if she chose to bend the elements around them. When the double doors opened into the tall but short room that would be her cell, Kuvira felt so twitchy she was sure it showed on her face.

The entire room was made of platinum, from floor to ceiling. There was a thin strip of stuffing that may pass for a cot on the floor, with two thin green blankets folded on top. Kuvira had heard there were new cells specifically for metalbenders, but seeing it and stepping into it was another matter. She felt so utterly lost and adrift without a touch of earth and stone.

The officers unfastened her wrist restraints, but left the ankle ones on.

When Kuvira made to ask why, Beifong pushed into the cell, letting the officers guard the door behind her. "It's for your behavior for your first days here. If you don't try any escapes or foolish tricks, we'll remove those too. It's not like you're going anywhere," she added with a sneer of the lip.

Kuvira bent her head, acknowledging her words, but inside she was sighing. No use in seething over the slight. It really wasn't like she COULD get out of here if she wanted to.

"Of course," she murmured. Beifong paused to glance over her shoulder at the downcast woman.

"It's about time you learned manners. But don't expect to learn it from my niece anytime soon," she warned. Kuvira's mind went dark at her words. She remained standing until everyone filed out and locked the platinum door.

Kuvira almost went to make a wide step and faltered, almost falling on her face. She hastily made small shuffles to the cot and sat down. She stretched her long legs in front of her, ankle restraints clinging slightly. She pushed her pants legs up and regarded the platinum obstructions.

Peeing was going to be difficult. Kuvira ignored the toilet in the corner of the cell and sat upright, closing her eyes.

Korra said meditation helped clear the mind, but it was Opal she focused on. Opal's green eyes, her adorable blushes, her short curled hair and full figure…. Kuvira swallowed. Before she could focus on anything tantalizing, a memory invaded the image.

Baatar Junior in his boxer shorts, taking off his glasses and striding toward her. She hadn't been in love with him, but their interactions were more than enjoyable for the time. And he seemed to put up with her escapades with the young female officers in her army. He really did want her to have everything she wanted, even if it wasn't him most of the time.

He was going to have to be judged sometime. And Kuvira was not looking forward to seeing him across a court room. She wanted to apologize and she wanted to flee forever.

No way his sister would want anything to do with her. She feared and dreaded he himself was still in love with her as Opal said, despite her harsh decision to end him along with the Avatar and everyone else.

"You shouldn't love me…." Kuvira muttered under her breath. Suddenly tears filled her eyes as the old hurt of her parents abandoning her plagued her mind. Only in truly desperate moments did that old fear and hurt return and it struck her heart with a wallop. Kuvira wheezed, trying to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes.

Her parents didn't want her….Suyin hated her….. she had discarded her erstwhile fiancée just like she had been abandoned….. he shouldn't love her as it was. Her own parents certainly hadn't…..

Kuvira lowered her face to her upturned knees and cried silently. No, Opal was better off with that boyfriend of hers. She didn't want to help carry the mess that was her heart.

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Day one over with. Hey, do you want the rest of these dumplings?" Bolin asked. Opal moved around his and Mako's small kitchen in a green bed robe, her hair damp from a bath. Bolin wore only his boxer shorts and a sly smile. She liked the play of muscle along his sides and chest, but Kuvira's bent figure wouldn't leave her mind. What was going on?

"I'm glad Tenzin is allowing the airbenders to bear witness. He wants a calming influence over those there," she said. Bolin sat at the table, setting the dumplings out on a china plate. Opal poured them both tea and sat opposite.

"Is that why he's letting you sleep over?" he wondered. Opal gave a sly smile.

"I think we're all too busy to worry about curfews for Air Temple Island," she grinned. Bolin wagged a finger at her and Opal was glad their old camaraderie was at play. Bolin did make her feel so at ease with that effortless way he cared about those he loved. She should be lucky to have him.

And she did. But strange feelings quaked in Opal's heart everytime she reflected on her visits with Kuvira. She was so lost and hurt…..she was resigned to die! Opal couldn't let that happen. She knew Korra wouldn't either.

'What am I going to do about her?' Opal wondered silently. Bolin finished chewing a dumpling and winked at her. Opal gave a soft smile, but her heart was in flutters.

Mako was actually out, on a date and not work. They were both glad for him and she couldn't wait to spread the news to Korra and Asami so they could get in on the ribbing.

"When is Mako coming home?" Opal asked. Bolin blushed slightly.

"At least a couple of hours…..do you want to go to bed?" he asked softly. Opal blushed. She did, and she didn't. Kuvira's sad eyes were in her mind. But she focused on Bolin's muscular forearms as he leaned toward her over the table. She leaned up and closed her eyes as Bolin kissed her. Her eyes opened when Bolin stood, walked around the table and gently picked her up in his arms.

Opal slung her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his neck. When Bolin carried her into his bedroom and laid her on his bed, she pulled him down with her. Bolin was smiling so much, she felt bad for stopping their touches.

"Bo, wait…..can we just hold each other?" she asked. Bolin leaned on his side. He tugged at the waistband of his boxers and Opal blushed, noticing how the fabric tented. He nodded though, eyes soft.

"It's okay…. Come here," he smiled. Opal's heart softened. Bolin was a really good guy and never pushed her to anything. She felt kind of bad for putting off sex. She fell into his kisses and was assured when Bolin merely enfolded her in his strong arms.

But Opal couldn't help wondering when she'd be able to see Kuvira again.

8  
8  
8

8

*8  
8

8

8

8

8

Kuvira shivered. The corridors she wandered were frozen walls of ice. She didn't know if she was back at the South Pole, but she should have known she was dreaming. The night before she had been locked into a new platinum cell at the mountain prison outside of Republic City. How she got out and to the icy caverns was beyond her. She just went with the journey, as dreams were wont to make you do.

The stone rooms she passed were intriguing glimpses to her past that should have told Kuvira she was definitely dreaming. In one, a skinny child with a long black braid cried as she walked along a train track, seeking help. In another, a younger Suyin was practicing forms with her.

In another, she was standing before a province magistrate, taking his vow of loyalty as he knelt before her. In another, the steam of her private train car longed to melt the ice from the stone walls as she twined with three women.

A surge of heat flooded between her thighs at the sight and the memory. That had been a very pleasurable afternoon after a near death experience taking down three teams of bandits along the valley they had crossed. Her corporals had carried her off and against all odds, they were without major injuries. Baatar was busy with the engineers, so she had selected three sergeants to accompany her in relaxing. They had gone eagerly, Kuvira knowing from first-hand experience the loyalty they had for her. They were open and wet for her, but they weren't Opal Beifong.

Kuvira blushed as she padded along the icy stone floor. She felt the cold through her thin shoes and the cold seemed to seep into her thin inmate uniform. The caverns steered to a sharp right and she ducked into the last corridor. A small pool of water waited to the far corner, and in the other corner, Opal waited, spread naked across a pile of her clothing. Kuvira started, eyes wide as they dipped down to her full breasts, stared at the erect nipples, scanned down the pout of her belly and inward to her wet opening thighs.

"You've been waiting for this," Opal purred. Her short hair was slightly damp as if she'd come out of a warm spring somewhere. Her body was flushed with heat and arousal though. "Hurry up and wash off and come here….."

Kuvira shed her inmate clothes in the span of seconds and she stepped into the pool of water, shrieking at the cold temperature. "Shit!" she found herself cursing.

Opal purred and arched her back, putting herself on display. Kuvira found herself scrambling out to join her, damp hair clinging to her neck. When she stepped out, she gaped down between her legs. A cock pushed out between her thighs, heated and throbbing. Kuvira touched it and bit her lip at the sensation. Opal sat up and grinned.

"Get inside me NOW," she ordered. Kuvira hurried to take her into her arms. Their mouths crashed in a hungry kiss and Kuvira was moaning into her mouth as she fit between Opal's thighs perfectly. She focused on the look of pleasure on Opal's face as she began to push inside her.

"Oh, Vira," Opal moaned against her neck. Kuvira's heart surged as she gave a testing thrust. The sensations of being gripped by clinging warmth were enough to undo her. They moved against each other, panting and shrieking as they spiraled higher and higher…..

A crash of platinum on platinum jolted Kuvira from her dream. The door slot to her cell was being forced open and the morning tray was in the slot, waiting for her to take it so the officer could close the area.

"Kuvira! Breakfast! Take the tray already!" the female officer sounded positively irate. Kuvira jolted to her feet, and almost tripped. She had been woken from pleasure so suddenly, she forgot her ankles were still restrained. She shuffled closer, ignoring the look of amusement on the officer's face, and took the tray. A paper cup of cold tea as well as a stale bun and a bowl of soggy jook awaited her. Kuvira nodded and shuffled back to the cot with the platinum tray.

It hadn't been her first dream of physical shifting and taking a woman. Far from it. But there was something utterly real about the dream that haunted Kuvira's mind. Okay, penis bending aside, there was the pleasure of taking Opal. She couldn't kid herself she wasn't in love with her. Maybe all she had were these dreams, but she would take any hint of warmth that she could.

Before she was executed for the waiting public, that was.

Kuvira ladled up a spoonful of jook and winced at the flavor. It was overly salty, and the liquid dribbled off the plastic spoon like forgotten promises. She sighed and closed her eyes.

End for now

End notes: And the new story begins! As you can see, I love the Kuvopal pairing :P We'll just see what happens there! Like it? Smash that button, do that review thing and share your thoughts :P

Most sincerely, pen

1/15/2017


	2. Argument

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra." Not a darn thing!

Author's Notes: We're a few court dates into the trial. Apparently, the protestors found a way to skirt past security.

QueenTyzula: Well I'm sure Zaheer still got life in prison for killing the Earth Queen :P He involuntarily caused Kuvira's regime to happen after all. Will she get some of the same? It's going to be a long trial :P Maybe as long as the OJ Simpson trial…I jest! Not that long :P

Brittana4lyfe: Whichever coupling you prefer, thank you for your kind words ^_^

Acfcrystal: Thank you! :P Glad you liked it.

The Rogue of Dragonstone: Yes, the Kuvira angle is definitely a thing :P I've always enjoyed her a lot too, and felt she was misunderstood. Well, she did rack up a number of crimes herself so…. :P Will Kuvopal get a chance? Not if there's life in prison but there could be a way let's say….

"Waiting"

Chapter two "Argument"

"Eat fruit, Great Uniter!" a woman sneered. Kuvira blinked and ducked her head as the usual morning protestors pushed against the rows of officers escorting her into the court house. Kuvira noted Korra among the officers, her voice raised in consternation as she tried to keep the peace. Kuvira ducked, as flecks of apple and mashed banana were thrown in her direction. The officer to her right was splattered equally as she; bits of rotten apple and banana paste covered the jacket of his uniform and the side of his face.

The side of Kuvira's face was equally plastered with refuse. She tried not to gag at the fruit's rotten stench. It caked in her bangs and along her neck, dribbling onto the collar of her gray top. The officer that had gotten creamed cursed loudly. He gripped Kuvira's arm. She was only too happy to shuffle as quickly as she could inside and away from the screaming mob.

The last thing Kuvira heard as the double doors closed behind her was Chief Beifong bellowing orders at her officers to take some of the protestors into custody and to confiscate the fruit. She was hastily led to the side antechamber. Outside in the hall, a few airbenders were waiting.

Kuvira's heart sank when she met Opal's eyes. Opal started, looking alarmed at the mess all over her face and neck. The officers tried to keep the airbenders at bay, but Opal sidled close. She pulled a handkerchief out of a pouch on her wing suit and darted forward. The officer started with a "Hey", but Opal still got close enough to wipe the worst of the mess off of Kuvira's cheek.

Her pale skin flushed bright red at the contact. When the only physical contact was being restrained by officers, any kind touch would do it.

"These people are maniacs," Opal was murmuring. Kuvira's dark eyes met hers. She barely formed a nod.

"They haven't had this much entertainment in awhile," Kuvira said dryly. Opal started to scrub the mess off her neck when two officers gently rebuffed her back.

"Miss Beifong, no one is allowed this close to the accused," one of them complained. Opal frowned but Kuvira added her voice to his to keep her out of trouble.

"They're right; you should take your seat. I'll be fine," she said. Opal's green eyes swung to hers and Kuvira felt her spine tingle. The airbender nodded. She folded the messy handkerchief, then opted on just throwing it away.

"Good luck, Vira," she said. Kuvira looked aside. She hoped her face wasn't turning too red from the use of her nickname. Some of the officers looked highly amused as it was.

"Vira, huh," one of them scoffed. Kuvira blinked and ignored them.

Today it was a select few of her colonels and sergeants questioned on the stand. They were asked to elaborate on certain dates provinces had signed their allegiance to the Great Uniter and what that exactly entailed.

One of the sergeants was on the stand, wrists manacled in platinum restraints. Her short hair was neatly combed but no one could mistake the stress on her face with the deep bags under her eyes.

"Well, there was this team of bandits holding that town hostage. We had to rescue the town under any means necessary," she admitted. The judge folded his hands and stared down at her from up high.

"Any means? Explain," he ordered. Kuvira's shoulders slouched slightly. She had a feeling which team of bandits the sergeant was referring to.

"Well, they wouldn't surrender. And they were terrorizing the town. So…. We had our demolitions experts set up a bomb in the town square. Kuvira called a meeting of their leaders at the square and…. kaboom."

There were murmurs throughout the court room but Kuvira blinked. It may have looked dishonorable to disarm opponents during a meeting, but she wasn't sorry for it. She knew they wouldn't relent. In fact, the bandit leaders were certain they were going to pay THEM tribute and leave the town.

"Thank you, Sergeant. You may take your seat," the judge went through his notes. The sergeant rose, clad all in gray same as Kuvira, and followed the officers away from where her leader sat.

Kuvira blinked. Her officers still gave her comforting looks and smiles, all hoping for a lesser sentence. She could only hope her sentence would be lenient, but that was hoping for a rainbow in the deepest layer of hell. And they were all housed and kept far apart from her.

To say the loneliness wasn't crushing was a lie.

Opal gave an encouraging look across the courtroom but Kuvira had to look away. Lin and Suyin hovered near the young airbender, and they looked far less kind.

As the judge began giving closing statements for the day, a memory crept into Kuvira's mind, unbidden. She had been escorting someone around the Zaofu buildings, clad in metal armor from head to toe. She had been in a lower rank, but she was quickly establishing herself. After her task, she had knocked on Opal's bedroom door.

She entered too quickly at the younger woman's voice and almost fell to one knee in shock. The sixteen-year-old was in the process of being fitted for a new gown, and her under shift was rather see-through. Kuvira had gulped but recovered even as heat flared between her thighs.

The memory was a good one, and at the time, Kuvira had pause to think the young Beifong woman did things like that to shock and entice her.

As she was led away that afternoon, Kuvira let her eyes flick over to the row of airbenders. Opal's eyes sought her back.

8

8

8

8

8

*8  
8

"I wish they'd let me spar with Kuvira. She's going to go to rust if they don't let her exercise," Korra sighed. Opal and Bolin flashed a concerned look.

"She's under lock and key. They don't want her having the option to escape," Bolin said sensibly. Everything he said seemed to be sensible these days. Opal touched his forearm.

"I know, but she has to be feeling isolated and alone. Maybe Aunt Lin will listen to the Avatar?" Opal cast pleading eyes to her friend. Korra rolled her shoulders, but shrugged.

"Maybe if I sent her flowers or something…" Korra tried to make a joke but it rolled off of everyone. "Your aunt won't let anyone see her and the word seems to be final."

"I can ask again," Opal sighed. "Maybe Aunt Lin will ease up…."

"Aw, she should. You've been begging her and begging her," Bolin grinned. Opal flushed. He always tried to put her at ease and as of late, her feelings were conflicted. It grated yet eased her mind all at once.

"I know. That's all I can do," she admitted. Bolin laid his hand over hers. Opal swallowed.

"Well, I'll be paying your aunt a visit too. Come on, let's find her at the station," Korra offered. Bolin kept pace with the two women as they walked out of the court house. The protestors had mainly dispersed, with the disappearance of Kuvira for the day, but there were a few idling, smoking and gossiping. Korra pursed her lips at the sight of them.

"If I see another piece of fruit, I'm going to water smack someone in the mouth," she groused. Opal gave a smile.

"Patience, Avatar," she teased. Korra winked at her.

The three made their way to the sidewalk.

8  
8  
*8

8

*8  
8

8

Asami walked into the front door of the Sato estate and sighed. Sang was in the middle of cleaning up a mess that was clearly Korra's. Her blue coat had been tossed at random in the middle of the entryway and the sight of the old man collecting it and carefully smoothing the wrinkles out put a wave of nonsensical ire through her.

Yes, her girlfriend was trying to make things bearable for her through a very trying time of her life. Korra hadn't lost neither of her parents, but she was as understanding as if she had. She knew Asami was hurting badly and the struggles of working while juggling planning a funeral and reception around the hustle and bustle of the greatest trial in Republic City history and that involving Korra's old friend would have left any sane person in hysterics.

Not that Asami didn't feel like going into hysterics.

'After all, it's her old 'friend' that killed Dad….' Asami thought. Her thoughts went dark as she walked into the kitchen, giving a soft smile to Sang as she passed him. In the kitchen, Korra was sitting backwards in one of the chairs, regaling Chef with a story growing up in the South Pole. Asami usually liked those stories, but her irritation must have shown on her face for Korra jumped out of the chair and hurried to take her ledger.

"How was the rest of your day, sweetie?" she asked, leaning in for a kiss. Asami accepted it, but the look in her eyes said she wasn't amused.

"I've decided to take off half the day tomorrow to witness my dad's cremation. Would you care to join me?" she asked in a clipped tone. Guilt washed over Korra's features and she visibly winced.

"Of course I would, 'Sami. I want to be there with you," she assured her. Chef gave a glance over his broad shoulder. His mistress was in a mood, but it was understandable. Her father had died and she had to carry on without him. Why she was tearing into her girlfriend was beyond him, however.

"Good. I know you want to be at all of your old friend's trials, but this really means a lot to me," Asami said idly. She walked out of the kitchen. Korra's jaw dropped at the acrid icy tone and she flushed. She faltered then hurried after Asami. She took the backstairs to her chambers, ignoring the flustered Avatar behind her.

"Asami…. wait up…..hey! Asami!" Korra called. Asami flushed and moved faster. Her longer legs carried her quickly up and away from the Avatar. Korra growled and jogged up the remaining steps. She clutched Asami's arm as she neared the door to the bedroom they shared. "Did I do something wrong?"

Asami blinked and willed tears from her eyes. "No, not you…. it's just…. How can you still be there for Kuvira after everything she's done?"

'Everything she's done to ME…..' Asami thought. Hurt and confusion warred across Korra's face. She bit her lip.

"She's committed crimes and she's going to pay for them. You don't have to worry about that, Asami," she said. Asami crossed her arms under her breasts. Korra's eyes darted down to the front of her work blouse then back up to Asami's irate expression.

"Did you have to leave your stuff in the entryway when you got home? Sang isn't a dog! You can pick up your own stuff, Avatar!" Asami snapped. Korra had been busy trying to collect her in her arms, but she halted mid-step.

"Now we're talking about me leaving my stuff around? 'Sami, what's going on?" Korra asked softly. The inquisitive look on Korra's face filled Asami with guilt but she pressed on.

"Just be there with me at the crematorium, Korra. Or is that too much to ask? I know you have to be there for Kuvira no matter what!" Asami bit out. Korra blinked.

"You think…..Asami, it's not like that. She was my friend," Korra said softly. "I love YOU. You know that, don't you?"

The soft hand she placed on Asami's arm made the engineer quiver. She bit her lower lip and swallowed hard.

"She DID kill my dad. I know you didn't like him much at all, but that's still a fact, Korra," Asami growled. Korra blinked and naked worry was in her eyes.

"Oh, 'Sami…. I'm so sorry…." She said softly. Tears were rapidly filling Asami's eyes now despite herself. She sniffled and rubbed her wrist across her eyes fiercely.

"You haven't lost any of your parents! You don't know!" she said. Korra stepped in and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. She gently urged her head down on her shoulder and rubbed small firm circles along her girlfriend's back.

"You're right… I haven't experienced that…. But even if you're hurting, even if you're in pain, let me in. I want to be here for you. I love you," Korra said. Her words unlocked Asami's heart. She clung to the Avatar and began to cry. Korra went to the floor with her, and pulled Asami's legs around her waist, holding onto her. Asami clung to her and finally wept.

She had shed tears that morning but all the stress and guilt was catching up to her. Even so…..

"Are you sure you've told me everything…. about Kuvira?" Asami sniffled against her neck. Korra kissed the side of her head soothingly. "Did you two ever do anything?"

"No. I promise, we didn't," Korra was glad she was able to tell the truth.

'Despite what I felt from her….' Korra thought. That was definitely a thought to keep to herself. Asami's tears were slowing. Korra threaded a hand through her hair and gently tugged her mouth to hers. She pressed soft trembling kisses against Asami's mouth, feeling her move against her.

Korra let Asami push her down and climb on top, her hands running from her hips up and down her back. Asami framed her face with her hands and leaned down to kiss her. Her kisses had a desperate lurch to them and Korra surged her chi around Asami's, attempting to fill in her ragged edges. Asami purred above her. Her tongue moved languidly in Korra's mouth and Korra was pleased Asami seemed to be relaxing.

Korra opened her eyes and smiled softly when Asami's fingers moved along her flat stomach to the hem of her tanktop. She pushed the fabric up over Korra's breast band, pale fingers skating along Korra's darker skin tone. "Are you sure?" Korra asked softly. She shivered as Asami leaned down to press hot kisses along the sides of her breasts as she unwound her breast band.

"I need you, baby. And I want to show you something. Or, well, have you show me something," Asami blushed above her. Korra sat up and worked on the buttons of her blouse.

"Oh? Like what?" she drawled. Asami shivered when her blouse was opened and Korra nimbly unhooked her bra from behind. Her breasts pushed forward, released by the article of clothing and Korra's filled her hands with them.

"I want you inside me," Asami said softly. Korra quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course…." She murmured. Korra sat up beneath her. Having her face cupped by Asami's long fingers and pulled in for a kiss was always pleasurable, but their hips moved restlessly against each other.

"So….here?" Korra murmured. Her face was hot with arrested passion and she was working on getting Asami's long skirt off. Asami tilted her head back, sighing as Korra's mouth dipped down to her breasts.

"Hmm…. No….bed…." Asami murmured against Korra's dark hair. She gasped and laughed when Korra stood up, picking her up in her arms. "Korra!"

Korra grinned, rolling her shoulders. Her biceps stood out and Asami eyed them. When Korra laid Asami on the bed and made to join her, the engineer knelt on the bed and away.

"You lay back," she ordered. Korra raised an eyebrow as her half naked girlfriend moved across the bedroom toward her chest of drawers in the corner. An elaborate silver comb and brush lay on the surface of the furniture, but Asami was heading for the middle drawer.

Korra raised on her elbows, and tried not to blush. In Asami's hands was a silicone phallus. It looked to be about eight inches but nowhere near as thick as….that time in Kyoshi's Cave…..

Korra gulped, remembering how the appendage had felt protruding from between her thighs. But she could still make Asami feel as good….

"You always seem to have everything," Korra quipped. Asami gave her a sly smile. She climbed onto the edge of the bed and rubbed her hand along Korra's trouser leg.

"Lose the rest of your clothes," Asami said. Korra scrambled to obey, while on her back. The task proved adventurous. Asami took her own advice and unbuttoned her skirt, shimmying out of it. Only her panties were left, and Korra's eyes roved from her belly to the silk fabric with hunger. Soon Korra was naked and she leaned up on her elbows. Asami opened the night stand drawer beside the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"So…that goes in me too?" Korra tried to sound casual, but her chest was heaving in shallow breaths of anticipation. Asami gave a coy smile and nodded. She lubed the shorter end of the appendage, but bent her head between Korra's thighs to open her up with her tongue.

Korra relaxed entirely, head lolling back. Asami was rather good at giving head and her folds were damp and open to her. Asami bit her thigh playfully, thumb rolling over Korra's clit slowly.

She introduced the end of the appendage to Korra's entrance and gently rubbed it up and down. Korra met her eyes and she opened almost instantly under Asami's heated gaze. She sighed as an inch or so entered her. The rest protruded outward like an erection.

Korra gripped it from top to base experimentally. Asami made to pour more lube into her palm for the rest of the silicone penis, when Korra took the bottle from her.

"Give me something to do," she teased. Asami sighed into her mouth as Korra took her lips. They kissed hungrily and Korra leaned Asami onto her back. Her hungry kisses moved down the engineer's pale body, making her writhe and jump in place. Korra grunted softly as the silicone flexed in her, and the rest pressed into the mattress. Her fingers stroked Asami's outer vaginal lips, silently asking her to spread herself. Asami spread her thighs and Korra grazed two fingers up and down her folds, sinking in abit more on each pass.

Asami was drenched and she needed to be stretched. By her, Korra's pride insisted. She knelt up, the penis standing out from her thighs in an enticing way. Asami looked down Korra's body at it.

"Please, Korra," she pleaded. Korra gave a lustful smirk, and opened the bottle of lube. She poured a dollop into her left hand and ran it up and down the penis, making the silicone glisten. Korra steadied Asami's hip with her clean hand and angled herself between her legs.

Asami's thighs spread around her waist, feet pressing against the back of Korra's calves. Korra gave a gentle push. When the head disappeared into her girlfriend and Asami began sighing with frustration, she gave a gentle thrust. Half of the length was pushed inside and Asami gasped. Korra grunted, sweat beading down her brow. She could feel it almost, at least the inch penetration made her move back against Asami, thrusting the rest of the silicone inside her.

"'Sami…." Korra murmured. Asami gazed into the Avatar's shining eyes. Her hips gave a harder roll and Asami moved beneath her, clenching down onto the appendage trapped inside her. "Oh, 'Sami, I can almost feel it…"

"Feel it…." Asami whispered. She leaned up, her breasts pressing into Korra's, their hips thrusting against each other. On each thrust in, Asami clenched around the silicone, gasping. Her thighs quaked as she was pushed along. Korra dragged her teeth down Asami's upturned throat, pressing her down into the mattress under her. The muscles in her back bunched beneath Asami's fingers as she surged and thrust into her.

Asami gasped raggedly, her soft cries echoing in Korra's ears. Korra buried her face in Asami's shoulder, trying to hold onto her concentration, but her breath was coming in ragged waves as well. Her hips lurched forward, thrusting in uneven patterns. She was so close…. but just maybe she could tip Asami down the edge first…..

Korra worked her hips harder, feeling the silicone rub against her clit, her inner walls aching around the penetration of the end. She knew Asami had to be more overwhelmed than she was. Her head was tilted back, her breasts heaved on each breath, and her thighs shook around Korra's waist as she held on for dear life.

A string of endearments came from Asami's parted lips as she panted beneath the sweating Avatar. "Oh Korra… oh, baby….yes….keep doing….THAT…."

Korra smiled in her head as her thrusts, harder and faster. Asami mewed and then cried out, voice echoing loudly in the bedroom. Korra grinned. It was a good thing the servants only came up here during the day.

When she knew Asami was coming, Korra let herself be pushed along. The silicone rubbed under her clit in delicious passes as she thrust into her girlfriend. Asami was all too glad to take her weight when she came in hitching gasps. They breathed heavily against each other.

Asami tugged Korra's head up by her short hair and stole a kiss. Korra kissed her deeply, tongue stroking. Her hips kept moving slowly against Asami's.

"Hmm…. Korra….. that's what I needed," Asami yawned against her head. Korra tried to lean on one elbow, her side quaking. She traced her fingers across Asami's face lovingly.

"I love you, 'Sami. I'm always here for you," she promised. Asami gripped her between her thighs and kissed her longingly.

"I know….you always are. I'm…..I'm sorry for being a jerk today," Asami muttered. Korra kissed her lips. She was pleased when Asami's tongue stroked against hers.

"'S'okay, Asami. You're just stressed out. I'll get you to unwind however you need," Korra grinned. Asami rolled on top and gave an experiment thrust down onto the silicone. Korra gasped as the end inside her nudged deeper. Asami gave a sultry smile, her dark hair falling around her shoulders.

Korra was transfixed.

"How about you? Is the world troubling my Avatar?" Asami leaned down, hips thrusting against Korra's as she sought out her throat with her lips.

"Oh, I'll be fine. More than fine," Korra panted as Asami rolled on top of her. Asami leaned down to kiss her.

"Let me help you relax then…." Asami purred. Korra widened her thighs, gasping as Asami thrust the silicone deeper inside her with each thrust.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Kuvira peered at herself in the small square mirror above the sink in her cell. Opal had wiped the worst of the fruit off, but a bit was still embedded in her bangs. She filled the sink with water and scrubbed at her hair and face. Finally clean, she turned to survey the thing but tall cell.

She tapped one thin shoe on the platinum floor. Her ankle restraints were still attached and they jangled with the movements. She had been locked back into her cell with the officers joking and talking amongst themselves. Kuvira listened to the last of civil conversation before the platinum door was shut on her.

Now she was locked in alone with her thoughts. And her thoughts spiraled in aching wide arches, spinning between agonizing anxiety to quivering sorrow. Another court date over with. She had gotten the word from Beifong on the way back that the judge was giving a few day's lapse until the next hearing.

Kuvira was stuck in this room devoid of her natural element until then. She was fully clothed, but felt utterly naked and vulnerable without a touch of earth or metal. Besides attempting escape, that must have been the point of these cells. Kuvira hoped her fellow officers were handling their incarceration better than she was.

Kuvira stood up from her cot and took loping short strides, as far as the platinum restraints would allow. She fell into a sort of kata, and her knees ached to make the wide positions. She had to make due with her shuffling strides. It was very strange to go through Suyin's old forms, without a bit of metal arching or responding to her calls.

Kuvira bit her lip. Her hands crossed in front of her waist, her stance as strong as she could make it. She turned, fists raised, when she overstepped the restraint's reach. She tripped and fell to her knees.

"Of course….." The words sounded strange leaving her mouth and Kuvira crawled over to the cot. She stretched her long legs in front of her. Maybe some of Korra's meditation exercises…. She sat straight up, and clasped her hands over her knees. What was it Korra said? Focus on a pinpoint of light and abandon all thought? She could only see a glimmering light for so long. It kept turning into sunrises at Zaofu, when her shift guarding the city usually ended.

She was going to have to take the stand eventually sometime soon. Kuvira didn't know how she would respond. Would she expel her fear or should she remain stoic? She expected Opal and Korra would expect the latter, but she really WAS afraid. She didn't know how long she could put up the mask that she wasn't.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Korra pressed a soft kiss against Asami's temple. After showering off, they had gone back to bed, skipping dinner. Korra was a bit hungry, but she could get up in an hour or two and fetch whatever Chef had saved for them from the fridge.

For now, she was warm and content with Asami's arm across her naked waist, her hair spilling across her pillow. Tomorrow Asami was going to cremate her father's remains….it might be a trying day. But if Korra remained steadfast, she knew Asami would get through everything okay. She just had to be patient.

Such patience certainly had paid off tonight…. Korra gave a soft grin in the dark and continued her kisses along Asami's bare shoulder. The pale girl sighed in her sleep and shifted closer toward Korra. Korra draped one arm around her middle and inhaled the elegant fragrance of her shampoo.

End for now

End notes: now we're starting to see some fighting in the relationship :P It's mainly stress talking, but there you go. Like it? Smash that button, do that review thing :P

Sincerely, pen

1/24/2017


	3. Cremation

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada thing.

Author's Notes: And yes, I suck at titling my own chapters. I'm pretty sure family members wouldn't get to witness the cremation persay, but I'm putting it in here. Enjoy!

QueenTyzula: I guess it's apparent I favor Kuvopal :P Asami like Azula? Say it aint' so! :P Though she certainly was acting like her for a hot minute…..

The Rogue of Dragonstone: Well said! Hiroshi saving his daughter is to be expected, it's not to be singled out for an act of heroism. Any good parent would have done so. Well I'm also in the adult orphan category as well. Hang in there!

Guest: Aw shuckles, thanks :P

"Waiting"

Chapter three "Cremation"

Korra stood beside Asami, holding onto her hand. The cardboard box holding the remains of Hiroshi Sato was on a metal slab, awaiting the crematorium technicians to switch the right dials and gears to move it into the inferno waiting inside the giant machines they stood next to.

The technicians had gently asked if Asami wanted to view the remains a final time, but there was no need to. They knew the remains scraped from the crushed hummingbird suit was Hiroshi, but Korra wouldn't have let Asami, whether she said yes or not. What remained wouldn't have resembled anything human at this point. Better to hold onto the memory of the man instead.

Korra's memories were sporadic and didn't contain the man in the best light. She had met the seemingly jovial business man at a party the shyster Tarlock had thrown in her honor, before being thrown into a sea of jealousy when she was introduced to his daughter.

Korra snickered in her head, keeping it to herself. That was when she met Asami. At first, she thought she was a rival for Mako, and at first, she had been. Now, she was holding her, and helping her grieve the man she didn't know very well. But Korra herself knew the love a girl had for her dad, and she knew Asami had a lifetime of better memories.

Asami signaled to the technicians and he nodded. He pulled a lever and pushed a few buttons. Korra's hand tightened on her shoulder. Her girlfriend had a white shawl thrown over her work blouse and skirt, and likewise, Korra had taken a white over throw as well. White was the color of death in the Fire Nation, and although Korra vaguely remembered dressing in full black at a distant aunt's funeral in the South Pole, she wore Asami's nation's color of passing without complaint.

The machines whirred and flared to life; the metal slab was pulled into the gaping mouth of the inferno. Tears wet the edges of Asami's eyes. She found Korra leaning into her, so she felt comfortable to lean back against her. When Korra hooked her chin on her shoulder, she felt almost normal.

Almost. The technicians kept peeking into the machine at intervals and after about twenty minutes, more dials and switches were turned and the metal slab came back, holding bits of bone. The cardboard box had of course incinerated, and the masked technicians picked up the bones in gloved hands, calmly pressing them together to compress to powder and dust.

Asami started, and faltered. Korra's hold on her waist tightened.

"It's okay, 'Sami…. It's okay," she whispered. The dust was collected into a wooden box and the lid was clapped on top.

"Do you want us to hold Mr. Sato's remains until you find a suitable urn, Miss Sato?" one of the technicians asked politely. Asami nodded, eyes going distant. She covered her mouth with one hand.

"Please…..excuse me," she said. Korra took her arm and helped her out. In the hallway, Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, tugging her close.

"Deep breaths, Asami….deep breaths and the moment will pass," Korra said encouragingly. Asami murmured against her shoulder.

"I just want to sleep for a week. PLEASE can we?" Asami begged. Korra chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Maybe not that long…If you need to take the day off, we can go take a nap, though. You did set the date for a week from now…."

"A nap sounds great…. I feel so drained," Asami whined. She lifted her head and Korra traced her fingertips down her girlfriend's cheek.

"I know you are, baby. Come on, let's get you home," she said. At the reception area of the crematorium, Asami signed the bill, intending to pay after the procedure was done being processed. The two walked outside to Asami's satomobile, and Korra was pleased her driving had somewhat improved, for she had offered to drive her girlfriend back to the Sato mansion.

Korra's braking inside the estate gates was still a bit sharp and she winced as both girls were jolted back in their seats. Asami only tsked her and both girls moved inside. Korra took off her white over throw and carefully hung it in the coat closet inside the entry way. She turned to help Asami off with her white shawl.

In Asami's bedroom, Korra helped her remove her jacket. She rubbed her shoulders and helped Asami sink onto the mattress. As Asami closed her eyes, Korra wrapped herself around her back. She pressed kisses along the back of her neck, listening to her calm down. Korra slowly closed her eyes when she heard Asami's breathing even out.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

Kuvira swung her arms back and forth as she tapped her thin shoes on the platinum floor. Chief Beifong had removed the ankle restraints earlier that morning and first thing she did after the officers left her cell was pace back and forth in long strides. Exercising in the cells was against the rules, but Kuvira took her chances, listening carefully for the officer's rotation in the hallway outside.

The odd officer would peek into the slot in the door where her meal trays were inserted, but other than that, they left the cell door closed and locked. The more unruly officers would make rude comments through the slot, but Kuvira could hear them coming off a mile away. Those platinum batons clanked somewhat fiercely, alerting her when any of them were near.

Kuvira move through her old metalbending forms with ease, arms flurrying with her movements. After an hour of just pacing and stretching her legs, her knees were glad to bend into the wide stances once more. She grunted, a line of sweat gleaming down her cheek and onto her neck. Her inmate top clung to her armpits in pools of sweat but she forced herself to waken her body. If she could actually FEEL the earth, touch the metal inside, that would be one thing….. but if this was all she could do, she would do it.

It had been so long ago, half a lifetime ago that Suyin had first trained her… Kuvira shook her head. No, she wasn't her mother anymore and neither would she be a mother-in-law. She hoped Baatar Jr. would keep his distance from her. Right now, she didn't feel much like a friend let alone a past lover. He was much better off without her.

Let alone Opal….Opal! Kuvira spun on her heel and extended her right fist in a punch. 'She doesn't feel about you that way,' Kuvira berated herself. She didn't know why after her arrest, the young Beifong kept coming to mind.

'Because you buried your feelings for too many years. Because it was going to come up and bite you in the ass one day.' Kuvira's thoughts were honest if unkind. She had grown up more alongside Baatar Jr. and Huan. She had played games with Opal even where she was much younger than she, but she didn't really notice her until the girl began showing in her teen years and flirting.

'She was just teasing…all young girls tease,' Kuvira thought. She herself had teased Baatar and Huan before training for the Zaofu guard turned her mind to other matters. 'And look where that got you….'

Yes, Baatar Jr. had been smitten with her, and he had felt lucky proposing to her during their reunification process, but she was honest that the feelings had all been one-sided. She couldn't believe she'd even lain with him, but she wouldn't lie about what had happened.

'Now your ex-fiancee is in prison too….AND the hospital. And you put him there,' Kuvira thought. She grunted, sliding forward on widely placed feet. She grunted, punching her fists in a pattern. 'No wonder Suyin hates you…'

There was a rattling of platinum keys at the cell door and Kuvira dropped gracefully to the cot she had moved to the corner of the cell. She tried to look bored as an officer sidled in with a healer. The older man squinted; he must have had spectacles, but he clearly wasn't wearing them now. The metal frames would have been the only bit of metal she had been in contact with in days.

"On your feet, Kuvira. The healer's come to check out your ribs." The female officer was short and brusque. Kuvira nodded. She flipped her braid over one shoulder and stood, trying to appear slow and lax. And NOT like she had spent the better part of an hour exercising.

"Remove your shirt, please," the old man said. Kuvira took hold of the hem of the gray top and lifted it up and over her head. She held the fabric of clothing in one hand, bandaged sides open to the healer's touch and gaze. He squinted and gently pressed on one of Kuvira's sides, below her right breast.

"Have you been short of breath? Any fatigue?" he asked. Kuvira made to say no but grunted when he pressed alittle harder.

"That does hurt," she said mildly. The officer looked mildly interested. Kuvira wished she had left the two of them alone. To hint at any handicaps wouldn't be good for her self-interest.

"Okay… I'm going to prescribe you a pain-killer if it becomes unmanageable for you. Take one tablet as needed," the healer suggested. He scribbled something on a piece of paper and made to hand it to Kuvira before he remembered where he was. He turned and handed the paper to the office. "Make certain she receives this medication."

"Oh, I will," the female officer drawled. Kuvira wondered if she was lying. She drew her grey top back down over her head slowly. The healer gave a last smile to Kuvira and was led away. Kuvira sat down on her cot as the cell door was locked again.

One more touch of kindness at least. She knew she didn't deserve it but it served to placate her damaged soul. She hoped Korra was right. There had to be something to look forward to in her life…..

'Even if they don't hang me….even if I do get to live, it will be behind bars. Don't see them letting me out in my lifetime,' Kuvira thought. The primal wishes of her dreams she had to banish. No way would she share a home with Opal, share a bed, share her life.

It would never happen. Kuvira carefully fell onto her side, placing a hand against her bandaged side. She closed her eyes.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8

8

The next day found the trial back in full swing.

"My brother's going on the stand today," Opal fretted. Bolin took her hand. Only her parents had been admitted in to see Baatar Jr. at the institution wing of the hospital he was locked in at. She wondered how he was doing, then reflected probably not so well. Severely not so well.

"They'll just ask him a few questions. Badda bing, get him off the stand," Bolin smiled reassuringly. Opal gave him a nervous smile. Her hand clutched his forearm. She noted her mother from far off suddenly, her father in tow. The tall figure leaning on a crutch between them made her heart stop. Her brother had just arrived.

"I'm just glad you took a break from the bending teams. It means a lot you've come with me everytime," Opal said sincerely. Bolin rubbed a gentle thumb against her cheek and grinned.

"I'm always here for you," he said. Opal's heart lurched despite herself. She had returned to the female dormitories on Air Temple Island, under the fib that Tenzin had called everyone back to stay. That wasn't exactly the truth, but Opal would keep that omission to herself.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey, there's Korra!" Bolin waved. As ever, Asami had chosen not to come to the courthouse and the Avatar was alone. She sidled through the throngs of people in the courtroom, ignoring random reporters. She took a seat beside Opal and grinned at her friends.

"What's going on?" she asked, but despite her jovial tone, both could see she was clearly tired. Black rings lined her eyes and her chi flickered in spurts.

"I guess Asami's still handling everything as we go?" Opal asked, hinting at Korra's exhaustion. Korra nodded absently.

"We cremated her father yesterday. That was a rough morning. I got to take her home and put her to bed…."

"Heh," Bolin teased with a wink. Korra huffed.

"Not like THAT. She's exhausted. Her grief is wiping her out; we took a nap," Korra insisted.

"Of course," Opal smiled. Everyone quieted as the judge swept in from the back chambers and climbed his high dais. Another door to a rear chamber opened and Kuvira was led in, restrained at wrist and ankle once more. Opal tried to smile, but Kuvira looked so tense. She doubted the stressed woman noticed her. Or was she deliberately ignoring her?

Opal clung to Bolin's hand as the judge began his opening statement. The officers and members of the jury leered at Kuvira outward. Opal could tell by the tense way she held her shoulders that she was feeling every look. Opal cast a look across the court room. At a secured area to the side, under guard by more of Beifong's officers, sat her parents. Between them sat her oldest brother, dressed in grey as well and manacled. Only his wrists were restrained; one crutch leaned against his chair. It was a grave reminder of his injuries.

Suyin raised her eyes and tried to smile when she noticed her daughter's gaze. Opal bravely smiled, but the smile itself was watery.

As the judge called forth Baatar Junior, it was then that Kuvira noticed her surroundings. She looked rather crestfallen and upset as her ex-fiancee met her eyes. There was an odd mix of hurt, betrayal and anger in the young man's eyes. But his voice was level.

"State your name," the judge said.

"Baatar Beifong," he said. Kuvira noted it was just like him to exclude the junior from his title. He had always hated the way it sounded.

"And what was your role in the reunification process?"

"I was head of the engineer teams," Baatar said smoothly. He almost seemed like his old self as he spoke about his plans. "I supervised the mechanics and helped installations on new weapons and armor and the like."

"And your relationship to Kuvira?" The judge steepled his hands together.

Baatar's gaze sank inward. He looked hurt and distraught all at once. "I was her fiancée. We were to marry after Republic City was taken….."

The judge moved his notes around on his dais. "And in your words, what did you witness at Kuvira's side?"

Baatar swallowed noticeably. Opal and Korra watched him, transfixed.

"We….she had to bully some of the province leaders to sign the treaties. Some of them wanted to remain autonomous. But we…..she felt that a united Earth Empire was the best path."

"And did you ever witness Kuvira using brute force on anyone?" The judge inquired.

Baatar folded his large hands together. "I did."

Kuvira winced to herself. She tried not to hunch in on herself. Baatar answered the question well, honestly. And the examples he gave were graphic and painted her as a psycho.

Kuvira dared herself to flick her eyes across the courtroom. Opal looked shocked, but Korra kept a neutral expression. Bolin kept his hand over Opal's and the sight of that made Kuvira flick her eyes away. Stupid…. That's what she was.

"Thank you, Mr. Beifong, you may take your seat," the judge concluded. Baatar rose, leaning on his crutch with some difficulty. An officer and Suyin rushed to help him from the stand. Kuvira flicked her eyes back over the bespectacled man she once called lover. He favored his left side; her demolishing Asami Sato's warehouse had obviously damaged his right side. She swallowed hard when he flicked angry eyes over to her.

Despite the silent anger in his gaze, there was an unspoken depth of longing. Kuvira didn't know whether to cry or hang her head.

"We shall conclude with more witnesses after a recess," the judge drawled. He smacked his gavel. Far across the courtroom came the unmistaken tones of a gleeful Varrick.

"Finaaaally! I get to say my piece!"

Kuvira blinked tired eyes and followed the officers flanking her to the secluded antechamber. She heard the usual commotion of the courtroom as reporters and witnesses rubbed elbows, talking and gossiping. She just wanted all the pomp and noise over with.

Sentence her. Either to live or to die; just get it over with.

8

8

8

8  
8

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of faces and names, those who served under her, and those she must have met only once in random towns or villages took the stand. The jury and judge took stacks of notes. Between them all, they'd have an interesting story to publish.

Kuvira's legal representative tried to object to several stories, but Kuvira finally muttered into his ear to stop.

"What they're saying is the truth. Just stay quiet…. "she muttered in defeat. The slender young man blinked in surprise at her. He shuffled his notes and frowned, muttering to himself.

When the judge concluded the trial for the day, Kuvira was only too happy to leave the courtroom and enter the back of the police van. She would be safely locked in her platinum cell, and would have dinner to look forward to. Would it be stale dumplings or undercooked noodles this time? Kuvira sighed and let her manacled wrists hang between her knees. The van jolted, making her slam her head into the roof of the inside. She grit her teeth, bangs falling into her eyes.

Back at the mountain prison, Kuvira found herself taking deep breaths, as deep as she could inhale and exhale, while they were still outside. She could smell every crevice and every stone in the mountain side….. Once the gates were closed, and the bits of metal they passed were far behind, Kuvira let her shoulders slightly sag.

The officers fumbled with platinum keys and opened her cell. As always, Kuvira felt the light leave her soul as she stepped into pure platinum. She waited for the officers to unfasten her wrist and ankle restraints and clasped her hands, waiting for them to leave. Once the cell door was locked, Kuvira strode to her cot. She unfolded the green blanket on top and laid down. Curling on her side, Kuvira let the slow despair seep through her soul and close her eyes with its weight.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short! I wanted something plot-pointy to happen so there was a bit of that ^_^ Like it, smash that button, do that review thing.

Sincerely, pen 2/3/2017


	4. Dreams and Funeral

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra"! Naathing.

Author's notes: The exchange of insults idea at the beginning I got from a Kuvira comic the talented Sam Thorp made that I purchased on . Check it out!

Queentyzula: I try to make them syrupy sweet :P They're too cute for words.

The Rogue of Dragonstone: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like so far.

"Waiting"

Chapter four "Dreams and Funeral"

Kuvira opened her eyes. The sunlight above Zaofu was bright and she shielded her eyes. She sat up and looked at her palms. She was a teenager again, and Huan strode up the hill toward her, unsmiling, though his eyes twinkled when he caught her gaze.

Being closest to Huan in age and in bending ability, the two of them were trained by Suyin at the same time through their teen years and Kuvira settled into the memory gladly.

"Ready, jerk-head?" Huan asked good-naturedly.

"You got it, mopey-face," Kuvira gave back. Huan pushed his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Whatever," he responded.

"Your big brother coming to pout around our lesson today?" Kuvira asked. She stretched her arms above her head. Huan took up a strong stance, flexing his knees as he waited for his mother to climb the hill after them. She had a few of her guards in tow to help with the sparring.

"Nah. That jerk-face has his head in the books. He's pouting his little non-bender ass off," Huan smirked. Kuvira socked him in the shoulder companionably and they turned, assuming a respectful stance as the Zaofu matriarch waited opposite, five feet away.

"Are you two done playing?" she asked, amused. Kuvira's spine straightened despite herself, but Huan only flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, Mom," he said. Kuvira waited.

"Good. On guard," she grinned.

After the sparring, Kuvira rested on her back, gazing up at the clouds dotting the blue sky. She heard low clamoring that became louder and louder and she sat up. Opal was coming up the hill, holding the hands of the twins. Wing and Wei were around six at that time, and Opal had been around nine or ten, but in the dream, she was her current age. She was lithe and tall, her breasts round.

Kuvira should have known she was dreaming, but she savored the shy smile Opal bestowed on her, before letting her brothers go to scamper across the grass, throwing small pebbles at each other.

"Done with your lesson?" Opal asked belatedly. Her mother and Huan weren't there, so the question was redundant. Kuvira found herself nodding.

"Yeah… your mom's a tough teacher," Kuvira commented. Opal knelt on the grass and traced her finger tips up and down the front of Kuvira's tunic. Her nipples hardened.

"Beautiful day, huh," Opal said idly. The turn of conversation was odd but Kuvira went along with it. She touched Opal's cheek and the woman turned her face into her palm, sighing.

"Yeah….beautiful," Kuvira murmured. Opal pushed her onto the grass and leaned down to kiss her. Kuvira threaded her fingers into Opal's short hair and clutched her on top of her. Opal leaned down, their breasts pressing together. Kuvira felt a flush move through her chest and down to her thighs.

Her lips opened and her tongue met Opal's. She groaned deeply.

Kuvira opened her eyes and her blurry gaze met the gray platinum ceiling of her cell. She sighed in frustration, realization slamming through her.

"You gotta stop dreaming like this," Kuvira muttered to herself. She sat up and stretched, reaching between her spread legs to touch her toes. She grunted as her leg muscles warmed.

"Kuvira! Breakfast! Get the damn tray, already!" The officer on duty was on point with his irate mood. The rattling of the platinum tray at the door slot pulled Kuvira from her morning stretches. She rose to her feet, flinging her messy braid over one shoulder.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Opal sat up in bed and shivered. Her roommate in the female dormitory snored across the room. Opal listened to her soft snores, and rolled over on her twin bed. The mattress was thin and hard as was the Air Nomad way, and Opal found herself missing her old bed at her mother's house, and also Bolin's. His was merely two mattresses on the hardwood floor, but the company that was in it made up for its simplicity. It was much lumpier than her current bed and more agreeable on her back.

The woman scrubbed her palms across her eyes. She missed Bolin and her body was started to heat up whenever she thought of him. It HAD been awhile since they'd been intimate. Sex had been put off with Kuvira's attack on Republic City….Kuvira…. That's who had been dreaming about, not Bolin!

Opal puzzled over her dream. The dream had been split into two parts; one part a real memory, the other a confusing mess of lust. In the memory part, she had happened upon her mom's old captain of the guard unfastening her armor and clothing in the guard's locker room. The taut defined muscles along her back had tantalized Opal's eyes and she found herself lingering, mouth agape. The older woman had turned, covering her breasts with one arm and asked if she or Suyin had needed something.

Opal had stammered no and left without further incident, trying to keep her eyes above Kuvira's waist. But the memory of seeing all of that defined flesh came back to mind. She had been so confused by her reaction back then.

The second part of the dream had left her waking, gasping. She slid a hand beneath her nightgown and found herself wet. In that part of the dream, Kuvira had been on top of her, kissing her. Opal had been pinned beneath her weight, but she gladly let Kuvira hold her down. Her wrists had been trapped above her head in Kuvira's strong hands, but the motion only turned Opal on instead of alarming her. Kuvira had begun thrusting between her legs; it had to be a silicone apparatus attached to Kuvira's waist, but it felt warm and real…. In flashing fits of light, Opal watched Kuvira's mouth open as she grunted against her, groaning her pleasure. Opal was startled at how she had pushed and arched beneath her, wanting her touches, wanting her…

Her roommate snored loudly, shattering Opal's recollection. The thin woman rolled over toward the wall, groaning. Opal propped her head on her arm, watching her silently. Kuvira's dark eyes, her strongly curved eyebrows, and small smiles filled her mind's eye. When she had been amused when they were younger, Kuvira's left eyebrow would raise high, indicating her mood. Her soft smiles had certainly been more attractive than the galling smirks she had worn around her forces in the Earth Empire.

Now she only wore looks of utter defeat. She was being punished for her actions, and it was being drawn way out in Opal's opinion. Every day across the courtroom, she noted the lines of stress beneath Kuvira's eyes, her downturned mouth and dull eyes. Korra and Bolin tried to raise her cheer each time they went in attendance, but they could feel the slow dread of the sentence looming.

In severe trials in the past, it wasn't unheard of for the death penalty to be carried out and swiftly. One notable trial in Republic City's early days had Avatar Aang officiating over the sentence announcement. The man on trial, a notable criminal and rapist, had been so despised that after the jury found him guilty, he had been hanged within the hour outside of City Hall. The Avatar hadn't sided one way or the other, but he had led his family away before the noose went around the yowling man's neck.

'Even if that were to happen…she won't die right away. They would still give her an appeal processing time….IF that were to be sentenced!' Opal's thoughts wound round and round in distressing circles. She sat up.

"Up and at 'em! Come on, airbenders!" Ikki was patrolling the hallways of the women's dormitory, calling out and waking up the women. Jinora's quieter voice shushed her from the hallway and Opal smiled. She tugged her nightgown low and stood up, stretching. She joined Tenzin's kids in the hallway and they went along to the shared washrooms to get dressed.

Seeing Tenzin's calm face at the breakfast table did Opal's heart good. She sat next to Jinora and Tenzin winked at her like an indulgent uncle. Opal knew she had it good. She wished she could share this good fortune with others… others like Kuvira.

Opal thanked Pema as she poured her tea. Maybe today Aunt Lin would listen to her and relent to let her visit Kuvira in prison. Maybe her mother would let her visit her brother. While her mind arched in strategies, the Beifong girl had no idea she was already the focus of so many thoughts.

8

8

8

8

8

*8  
8

"I can still have my folks stay at a hotel," Korra insisted. "I know the estate is big enough, but if you need the space and quiet…."

"No, they can stay with us and I meant it," Asami said. She smoothed her wavy hair back and adjusted her fashionable blouse.

Korra's brows knit with worry. "The funeral's tomorrow…. we can just rest if you want…"

Asami appreciated the gestures of patience and kindness her girlfriend bestowed on her, but she had to push on…. she had to keep moving forward. "No, it's okay. Besides, your folks have always been so nice to me. And your dad's great."

"Yeah, he is," Korra said. She knew her father would do his best to cheer Asami, given the circumstances.

"Well then, let's go get them," Asami winked. Korra slid an arm around her back as they exited the kitchen for the garage. Asami took one of the satomobile keys off the ring on the long wall and picked out the vehicle it belonged to. They drove to the docks, and parked.

"Their ship's here," Korra said excitedly, reading the name of a Southern Water Tribe vessel. "Come on!"

Asami ruefully noted that Korra's eagerness was contagious. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to hear more funny and/or embarrassing stories of Korra's childhood and youth, and she turned the engine off. She climbed out after her girlfriend who all but bounced in place as she pushed past a few people.

"Mom! Dad!" she called. Tonraq's tall figure was noticeable, and he clasped a muscular arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Korra!" Senna called, beaming. All too soon, they were enveloping the Avatar in hugs, all three talking at once it seemed. Asami paused, waiting.

"It's good to see you again, Asami," Tonraq beamed at her. His blue eyes twinkled and his chi soothed over Asami's agitated aura. She relaxed noticeably and Korra grinned her lopsided grin in her peripheral vision.

"I'm so glad you two could come. Believe me, it'll be good to have a few friendly faces among my dad's old partners," Asami admitted. Senna wrapped her arms around the tall girl and patted soothing circles along her back.

"You've had so much put on you, you poor girl," she said. "Come, let's get started on setting you to rights."

Korra gave Asami a luxurious wink and Asami found herself nodding at her. Korra's parents were the sure thing to being pampered.

"Shall I drive, 'Sami?" Korra teased. Asami bristled.

"Your driving still needs work, sweetie," she said. "I don't mind driving us."

"I've been practicing myself," Tonraq offered. Asami gave him a shy smile as they all settled into the open convertible after stowing their luggage in the trunk.

"That's okay, Tonraq, sir. I'm happy to do it."

"It's just Tonraq," he gently reminded her. Asami smiled, though tears pricked her eyes.

Back at the Sato estate, Asami found herself pulled into the family's vibrant conversation and she kept her part up easily.

"Daaaad! Come on!" Korra blushed as Asami giggled. The four of them sat around the smaller square table in the kitchen, drinking cups of tea. Chef set out a plate of cookies and went back to his oven.

"Man, you always were a handful. She still is," Asami teased, winking at Tonraq. The older man grinned.

"Just leave her valuables in one piece, young lady," he teased. Korra flushed, but her smile was wide.

"See, Asami, my dad'll be on your side. To rib me," she complained, but everyone could see she was teasing. Asami pinched her girlfriend's arm playfully.

"You have such a lovely home, Asami. It's so big!" Senna complimented. Asami blushed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Senna. All the servants have been here with me for years," she admitted. They were almost like family, they were so familiar. Korra certainly got along with Chef and Sang, to say the least.

"They're lovely," Senna agreed. "Especially your head man. He reminds me of an uncle that passed away."

Asami knew she had to mean Sang, who was always a dear. "Thanks."

"So, Asami, do you want to show my folks the race track?" Korra suggested. Tonraq perked at the mention.

"Sounds like fun. Can I drive one of the racecars?" he asked eagerly. Senna coughed into her fist. Tonraq's shoulders slouched.

"Well, me or one of my drivers can take you around. Until you get the hang of it," Asami promised.

Tonraq grinned. "Sounds fun."

"Or there's the pool," Korra said off-hand, more to make her girlfriend blush. They shared a private look. They'd had quite the intimate moment at the pool side just two days ago. Korra gave her a slow subtle wink.

"Y-yes, the pool. It's heated so you won't catch a chill," Asami suggested. Senna beamed.

"Sounds great."

"Let's do the pool first," Tonraq suggested. Senna pouted.

"I was hoping to see the gardens first…"

"Don't worry, we'll see everything," Asami promised. Korra's bright parents really helped put her grief at the back of her mind. It was there but she wasn't dwelling on it. Anytime a memory with her dad came to the forefront, Tonraq would tell a story or joke and get her giggling again. Watching her girlfriend pouting was sheer fun too.

After an hour in, they four found themselves in Asami's indoor pool.

"You okay, baby?" Korra asked softly. Tonraq, stripped to the waist, was waterbending through the swimming pool. Senna floated on a nearby plastic float, hand languidly dipping into the drink.

Asami rolled on her side on her pool chair, reaching for Korra's hand. She swept her eyes up and down the tight one-piece swim suit the Avatar had put on. It clung to her breasts and belly and showed off her shoulders in a flattering way.

"Yes… your folks are just fine," Asami said truthfully. Korra grinned. She squeezed Asami's fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior with them around," she promised. Asami gave her a sultry look.

"I don't know…. you don't have to behave in our bedroom," she said lowly. A pure blush spread over Korra's features. She stammered.

"Well, we'll have to be quiet," she insisted. Asami winked.

"Speak for yourself," she teased. She wondered if Korra really would be up for being intimate with her parents under the same roof, but the usual teasing set her at ease and put a flush of familiarity through her body.

"Honey!" Senna warned. Tonraq erupted from the water's surface, spattering his wife with droplets of water.

"Sorry, sweetie," he winked. Senna slipped into the water and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Any room in there for me?" Korra called. Her parents waved her in and Korra stood and stretched. "Banzai!"

She took off running and leaped into the pool, letting her bending suck her under in a tight bubble. Asami giggled and stood up, adjusting the hem of her swim suit. She slipped into the pool water and joined the others.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

The next morning was an early one, with the two women dressing in their finest white outfits. Asami's dress was tight but modest. Korra had opted for a tailored suit. She insisted wearing a white tank top beneath her jacket, and sat at Asami's vanity, letting her comb her hair.

"I cut my hair to keep it simple. I can do that," Korra insisted. Asami tsked her and poured a small dollop of hair serum into her palm. She rubbed it through Korra's hair until it gleamed.

"I thought you cut it to hide your identity," Asami said. Korra nodded.

"That too…."

"There. You're beautiful," Asami said honestly. She leaned to kiss Korra's cheek. Korra stood and wrapped her arms around the tall girl.

"So are you. More so," she said. Asami smiled as Korra leaned up to kiss her. The kiss was soft but soon heated up. Korra blushed against Asami's shoulder. "However you need to get through this, for me to make it right, I will."

"Just help me get through today," Asami said. Korra nodded and stood back. She took her hand and both left the bedroom. They climbed the back stairs into the kitchen and sat at the table with Korra's parents. They wore fine outfits, and though it was in standard Water Tribe blue, Asami knew they were there for her.

"The ceremony starts in a little over an hour. Did you have a good breakfast?" Asami asked. Both parents nodded. Korra had insisted on bringing her a tray to their room, so they had sat that meal out.

Asami tossed Tonraq a set of satomobile keys. "Would you mind driving, sir?"

"Sure. And it's Tonraq." Korra's father smiled easily.

The drive to the Fire Nation plots in the city was a short one. Senna kept up a good bright amount of small talk, but anxiety roiled through Asami. Korra squeezed her hand.

At the green hills and grounds that housed the Fire Nation family plots and tombstones, Tonraq parked easily. "See? I've been practicing," he said.

Everyone headed to the main reception house. Several bearded Fire Nation men waited, dressed in white suits. They bowed to Asami and she smiled uneasily, accepting the gesture of respect.

The small crowd of people moved into a reception hall. A framed portrait of Hiroshi sat propped up at attention next to a fancy urn. It was white mother of pearl, inlaid with a decorative swirling flower design. Korra knew inside were the ashes she had also witnesses coming out of the crematorium oven. She led Asami down the aisle and took a front row seat. When Asami rose to greet Chen at the podium, Korra squeezed her hands.

"You'll do fine. I'm right here. So'r Mom and Dad," she whispered. Tonraq gave her an encouraging smile and Senna smiled softly.

"Thanks, Korra," Asami whispered. She wanted to kiss her girlfriend again, but decided to wait until they were in private. The round CFO was arranging a sheaf of handwritten notes on the podium. Asami joined him and was absurdly grateful to the older man for writing most of the eulogy and offering to read the second half. She didn't think she'd make it through otherwise.

"Go ahead, Miss Asami," Chen whispered. "I'll stay at your side and take over in the middle."

"Thank you," she whispered. The older man laid his hand over hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "Friends," she began, nodding to Hiroshi's older partners. They inclined their dark heads. "Family," this she extended to Korra and her parents. Korra smiled softly at her. "Thank you for coming. Today, we remember the life of Hiroshi Sato, my father. When he came to Republic City from the Fire Nation, he had one dream….to extend innovation to the civilized world….."

As Asami read Chen's eloquent words, she felt a stirring in her chest. It was grief, raw and strong in its most bitter form, but the encouraging looks from her girlfriend and Korra's parents placed the hurt at bay. It hurt, but not nearly as bad as her mother's funeral.

That had been when she discovered what 'death' meant, when she sat at her father's side, short legs swinging awkwardly, as beautiful words about her mother's life was read. Asami had focused on the framed portrait of her mom and had cried and cried. Hiroshi's strong arm around her helped ease the pain but only just so.

She could get through this. Then she could collapse at home. She was sure Tonraq and Senna wouldn't mind a quiet evening or two.

Asami read on, blinking small tears from the corner of her eyes. As Chen took over at his preassigned spot, and began reading clearly, she couldn't help ducking her wrist across her eyes.

8

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

"Please, Aunt Lin, just let me into the mountain prison. Just for a minute to see her," Opal pleaded. Lin Beifong growled, though her officers noted her eyes softened for her niece momentarily.

"No, Opal. How many times must I say it?" she asked. Opal crossed her arms under her breasts.

"She needs humane contact! If she's to die, she can have that at least!" she protested. Lin flashed her angry gaze to her niece, but her stance softened.

"Your mother asked me not to let you in there…. Believe me, it's for your own good," Lin protested. Opal sighed with frustration.

"How could that be for my own good?" she griped. Lin touched her niece's shoulder and walked her away from her officers.

"The old friend you grew up with is more than likely gone. All the crimes that are being piled up at trial…those aren't fabrications or lies," Lin warned. Opal sighed.

"I know…but she knows she made mistakes. She knows she's going to pay for them," Opal protested. She could hear how she sounded, and knew the older officers and her aunt were convinced her inexperience was showing in a big way. But she knew Kuvira, or would get her to know herself again…. of that she wanted to be certain.

'I have to know… I have to know if the old girl I knew is in there,' Opal thought. She blushed to herself as an uttered gasp in the vestiges of her dream came back to mind.

Lin sighed. "I hear you, kid, believe me, I do. But I agree with your mom on this. We have to leave Kuvira to her fate. She did bring it on herself."

"I'm going to keep asking you, Aunt Lin. Until you say yes," Opal warned. Lin gave a quirk of a smile.

"I believe you will. Oh, and Opal?"

Opal paused on her way out of the station.

"Stop trying to sneak past my officers to get to Kuvira before her trial sessions," Lin said. It was phrased as a command, not a request. Opal sighed. She left the station.

End for now

End notes: Sorry if alittle late; if you liked, smash that button and do that review thing!

Sincerely, pen

2/12/2017


	5. The Sentence

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra"! Nathing.

Author's notes: sorry if this one is short. I got waylaid by a challenge for a short chapter in another Avatar tale :P

Enjoy!

Queentyzula: Above is your fault :P Or challenge. Sorry this one's so short!

Veca: thanks for the kind words!

"Waiting"

Chapter five "The Sentence"

"It'll be okay, Kuvira," Korra said. Kuvira flicked tired eyes to the woman. The Avatar had pushed her way in among Beifong's officers and leaned in to give a few words of comfort. Kuvira was absurdly grateful for the turnabout, but when the chief herself came into view, her spine stiffened so hard, she thought her muscles would lock into place.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kuvira murmured. Korra had shielded her from the fruit picketers upon entering, and was busy cleaning her face off with a towel one of the officers had produced. Chief Beifong had merely shook her head at the Avatar, as if to say shielding Kuvira wasn't worth it.

Kuvira was starting to believe that.

"I don't think Asami will be pleased to hear I got pelted with fruit for your sake," Korra tried to tease, but her words made Kuvira cringe inwardly again. She sighed raggedly.

"Korra, please tell her I'm sorry. For everything. For…." Kuvira didn't have to finish her words. Korra's eyes narrowed and she nodded seriously.

"I'll try, but it's safe to say you're not her favorite person. We had to scatter some of her dad's ashes yesterday," Korra murmured. The rest were kept in the fancy urn that Asami put in her father's old study. Kuvira sighed, trying not to get a headache.

"I hope….she's doing okay," she said lamely. Korra tried to laugh.

"Don't worry about me. Good luck…."

"I'm going to need it today," Kuvira mumbled. She couldn't help looking around for the airbenders. "Is Opal?..."

Korra raised an eyebrow at the mention of the young Beifong woman. The indications she'd gotten from her friend during her visits was that she DID favor women (how Baatar Junior fit into that, she didn't know and wasn't going to ask) but she thought Opal was off-limits. "She's….late today. But she's coming," she promised.

A flicker of interest flared in Kuvira's dark eyes, then quashed low when the Chief strode toward her officers, barking orders for the detained.

"What did I tell you, Avatar, stop fraternizing with the enemy!" Chief Beifong was as grumpy as ever.

Korra gave her a cool look. "It's the Avatar's job to be neutral and the bridge to everything and everyone; not just spirits and humans."

Kuvira was absurdly grateful for the sticking-up. Beifong merely curled her lip in disgust.

"Well, then help us get the Great Uniter to her spot. She's going on the stand today," Beifong barked. Korra flashed a concerned look with Kuvira. Kuvira looked as equally confused. Well, thanks for breaking that five minutes before it was going to happen.

To surprise and fluster her must have been the point, for Kuvira barely could say two words to her lawyer, who was given literally two minutes or so to arrange their notes and defense in hushed tones. Kuvira's hands clenched into fists on the table. Finally she get out more than a greeting.

"I'll tell the truth. That's all they want from me," she muttered. Her lawyer furtively pushed his spectacles on his nose. Kuvira wondered idly if the officers cared he had metal so close to her, or if her sentencing was so close at hand, they weren't trying.

"Yes, but, your defense….we should stick to.." he rifled through his notes but Kuvira lightly clanged her platinum restraints on the table.

"Thanks for everything," she said idly. The young man gaped at her.

"We can still win a plea bargain for you….we can…"

Kuvira blinked tired eyes. "I doubt the lovely people of the United Republic want to read about me winning a plea bargain for a lesser sentence. Try and get that for my officers. They were only following my orders."

The man harrumped. "Yes, but…"

"Kuvira! Rise!" The judge bellowed. Kuvira rose to her feet, restraints clanking with each shuffling step. Two officers flanked her to the stand and as she climbed the box, there was a commotion at the door to the courtroom. A line of airbenders in their wing suits filed in, apologizing lowly for the interruption.

Tenzin, seated at the front next to Chief Beifong, scowled at his students. Opal tried to flash him a smile, and Kuvira was almost dismayed to notice her.

"Sit," the judge added non-helpfully when Kuvira remained on her feet, fixated by Opal's stare. She sat hurriedly. "Kuvira, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so spirits help you?"

One of the court officials held out a recovered Air Nomad text, with an ancient set of prayer beads coiled on top. They were relics from Avatar Aang, and taken out for oaths in Republic City's trials. Kuvira eyed the smooth wooden beads and placed one hand gingerly on the coiled necklace.

"I swear," she said evenly. Her heart felt like it was falling to her feet however.

"Now…." The judge went over his notes and regarded Kuvira over the top of his spectacles with harsh eyes. "Did you publicly execute the leaders of the Han and Ming provinces?"

Kuvira kept her face blank, though she blinked hard. "Yes."

Murmurs in the court room.

"By what method?" the judge asked.

Kuvira's long fingers tightened into fists on her thighs. "We hanged the Han leader. The Ming leader was badmouthing my regime to the entire province. So… I let my officers bend boulders at him until he was crushed."

"And…..was that on defense?" the judge pressed.

Kuvira blinked. "No. We had tied him up first."

She kept her gaze straight ahead. Her sentence hung readily over her head. Kuvira could feel it approaching, and it was inevitable she was going to die. She couldn't bring herself to look in Opal's direction.

"And the Yan province leader?"

The names and dates kept spiraling and Kuvira blinked hard, trying to focus on the questions. A glance at her lawyer told her she was up shit's creek without a paddle. He held his head in his hands openly. Korra tried to keep a friendly look, but even she was looking troubled.

"Thank you, Kuvira. You may sit," the judge muttered. Kuvira rose to her feet slowly. The officers helping her from the stand refused to look at her.

As she sat next to her lawyer, the man hissed his dismay at her. "How could you? We could have kept a defense!"

"He wanted the truth," Kuvira muttered. She suddenly couldn't wait to be locked up, away from this annoying man, away from the eyes and the sneers and the gasps. Despite herself, Kuvira craned her head to look for Opal.

The young woman looked dismayed, but she tried to smile for her. Kuvira's heart sank. She turned her head away.

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

"I tell ya, it's better being out in the teams sometimes," Bolin said. Korra grunted beside him. They both moved a heavy piece of building with their earthbending. Being able to flex their muscles and help move the large pieces of debris was liberating in its own way. Definitely better than going through the trial as of late.

"You said it, Bo," Korra said. "How's Opal anyway?"

Bolin took a strong stance and bent the pieces of stone away. "Uhm…okay I guess…. she's not staying over or anything."

Korra blinked. She felt a nudge, and went along with her intuition. "Everything okay?"

"I guess….it's just…what's the longest you and Asami have gone without….cuddles?" Bolin asked, implying what Kora thought he meant with the euphemism.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "A few days I guess…. But that's usually after a bad squabble. Though she has been tired with this whole funeral thing….. Anyways, back to Opal. Did you try talking to her? Being sweet? Going on dates?"

Bolin scratched his cheek with one finger. "I haven't really tried asking….it just makes it seem like that's all I'm thinking about, ya know? But I really do miss her. She's been well…distant. I don't know what to do."

"Be patient," Korra advised. "Just be sweet and be patient. She'll know why she loves you. And it IS a stressful time right now. I guess for everyone."

"Yeah, I guess…." Bolin muttered. Korra gave a sudden grin and punched his shoulder.

"Did Mako go on a date a few days ago?"

Bolin grinned, glad to share the ribbing at last. "Yup! With that Satsuki girl from City Hall. They went out for lunch."

"About time Mako got back into the romance biz," Korra said. She was truly happy for him. "Where is he? I gotta tease him about not telling me."

"We still gotta tell Asami too," Bolin teased. He and the Avatar shared a friendly grin and began bending the debris with renewed vigor. As they worked, the afternoon sun arched high overhead and toward dusk.

The work crews were allowed to leave for the day and Korra walked among the men and women, trading comments and jokes easily. But as she prepared to head for home at the Sato estate, Korra was glad her parents were still there.

She didn't know if Asami would be there, in a sense. Grief had suddenly hit her hard and there were odd moments she seemed to not hear or see Korra. Her father said this was a normal grieving process, and to practice patience.

But to say it wasn't terrifying was a complete and utter lie.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

The beginning session of sentencing was due that day. Kuvira hadn't slept a wink all night. She had tried counting hog-monkies, tried to go over conversations with past officers and friends in her head, and had even tried to masturbate, but all to no avail.

Her body was as lifeless as a walking corpse, and her mind as equally shot. When the officer brought her breakfast tray at dawn, she was laying blinking at the ceiling.

The officer didn't even have to shout. Kuvira got her tray before the bellowing could start. She took a cursory bite to please the officer before they shuffled off. But she couldn't stomach another taste of anything.

She was scared. Scared? She was terrified. If death was decided….she could very well die that day. Past trials in Republic City had proven that for the most heinous of offenders, and she was among the lowest of the low. The Great Uniter wasn't going to get one week officially sentenced to prison. Her body could be swinging by dusk.

Kuvira swallowed and took a sip of cold tea from her tray to clear her throat. She finished the paper cup, despite the tea's weak flavor. Opal had made very good tea…..stop it, stop thinking about stupid things. Kuvira was resigned that she was going to die, and she had to make peace with that.

An old spark of her usual fire flared within her spirit. Korra's determined smile as she held her in her lap in the Spirit World flashed in her mind's eye. Korra said she wouldn't allow her to die. And Opal had promised to help. Opal!

Kuvira ran a small plastic comb through her long black hair and braided it. Her fingers trembled and the braid was rather loose. But at least her hair was out of her face. She smoothed the hem of her inmate top and waited, cross-legged on her mat.

Chief Beifong herself came along to get her this morning. It MUST be a big day for everyone if she was helping with her restraints first thing. Kuvira stood and face the wall, hands held up toward her head.

"Hold still…." One of the officers said as they fastened the ankle restraints to Kuvira's legs. She waited, exhaling. She lowered her hands in front of her waist and the wrist restraints were locked in place. Kuvira turned, trying to be brave. A slight trembling in her legs made her anxiety almost noticeable.

The trip to the court house felt relatively fast. This was one court session Kuvira wished was a long way in coming. The crowds of agitators outside the court house steps seemed to have tripled in size. They seemed to sense an end was coming as well, one way or the other, and their screams and taunts were louder than ever. Kuvira tried to shut her brain off, but the insults roiled off her body like physical blows.

"Traitor! Killer! MURDERER!"

Inside the court house halls, the taunts were muted, but the officers and Kuvira could still hear them through the walls.

"Good thing Beifong made a sweep before we showed up. No fruit showers today," one of the officers muttered. Kuvira suddenly didn't care if someone HAD landed a hit today. She was more than likely not going to be able to face such abuse again, so why not.

Kuvira couldn't help casting her gaze up one side of the hall and then the other. The airbenders were waiting, bowing to the officers, and Kuvira was startled to notice Opal among them again. She knew Chief Beifong was trying to keep her from her, but there she was, not ten feet away! Before Kuvira could lick her dry lips, Opal pushed through her officers.

"Go on ahead," she called to the airbenders. They nodded and filed into the court room. The officers grumbled and tried to ask Opal to leave, but she was anything if not stubborn.

"Just a moment. Please!" she pleaded. Finally, the older men and women grumbled and shuffled, allowing her that moment.

Kuvira was staring into Opal's green eyes suddenly. "Well…everyone may get their wish. If I get death…. I could hang today."

Opal's eyes snapped with green fire. "I told you that's not going to happen! Have alittle faith, Vira."

Kuvira blinked tired eyes at her. "How can I? I did cause all of this to happen. It's all crumbling…."

"It will be fine….just wait….it will….." Opal was saying when Kuvira surprised her, heck, even herself by what she did next. She stepped in, leaned down and held her wrist restraints up along Opal's neck so she could touch her face. She captured the girls' chin with her fingertips and leaned in. She was kissing Opal suddenly, lips churning, mouth searching for peace. Kuvira was about to draw back when she felt Opal move her lips against hers. She was kissing her back!

Kuvira's knees buckled and she wanted to fall. The officers clamored beside them with obvious disdain and consternation, but Kuvira didn't care. When she drew back, Opal was blushing a bright red and she looked like she didn't know what had happened. Kuvira's lips spread in a thin smile.

"If I'm to die today…I had to let you know," was all she could say. It was a poor goodbye, but the earnest look in Opal's eyes fueled her.

"Vira…." Opal said, somewhat lost. The officers grabbed Kuvira's forearms and walked her away, grumbling.

"Great! Just great! Wait til Chief hears about this!" one of the men complained.

"Well, don't tell her!" one of the women officers griped.

"I'm for that. She'd take it out on us anyways…."

Kuvira's walk was more confident as she entered the courtroom, shuffling aside that was.

The court room was positively packed. President Raiko had returned this session, as well as Tenzin, the Chief and two rows of airbenders. She could still see Opal blushing. Kuvira waited patiently as the judge entered and ascended his high stand.

"Rise! Sit!" the officials called. Hundreds of chairs scraped back and then forward again.

'Now it comes….. just tell me….' Kuvira thought. The judge stroked the end of his beard and began opening statements. The jury made a closing statement and their vote was unanimous.

"Avatar Korra, please deliver the verdict the jury has found," the judge called. Kuvira's heart sank to her shoes as she turned toward her friend. Korra nodded, looking serious for a change. She walked to the jury stand and took their papers. Her brow furrowed and she looked worried until her face relaxed. Kuvira tensed. What was that look about?

Korra turned to the crowds and talked loudly and clearly. "A multitude of crimes cannot be forgotten or easily forgiven. But among the bad deeds were the good ones. Cities and provinces were given fuel, resources and food to keep going when life seemed its bleakest. Despite the harsh and unconventional methods Kuvira imposed, she still did unite the vast majority of the Earth Kingdom. For that she should be commended. However, her hands are not unbloodied. She has the deaths of many on her as well as the darkness of her sins for attacking our beloved Republic City…."

Korra's brows furrowed again. Whoever had been in charge of writing the jury's statement had hammed it up to the ninth degree. She read on. "Crimes will be answered in the apt sentence of life in prison. Ten confirmed counts of first degree murder will add one hundred and fifty years to the life sentence and twenty counts of second-degree murder tally up seventy more years. Kuvira, may the spirits have mercy on your soul."

The years tallied up made Kuvira stagger mentally. But life in prison. She wasn't going to die today or that moment. She blinked and swallowed, looking around. The court room erupted, many indignant that she wasn't going to die that day. Korra looked happy as she handed the notes back to the jury.

"Quiet! Court dismissed!" the judge banged his gavel. Kuvira's lawyer smiled in her peripheral vision.

"Congratulations! At least you'll have opportunities for appeals," he suggested. "We can lower the sentence in due time."

Kuvira's face remained neutral. "In due time, yes."

As Kuvira was marched off in her restraints, she glanced over at Opal. The young woman was staring at her in a new light.

End for now

End notes: Sorry this one is short! I am writing a chapter of non canon smut in one of my other Avatar tales. Like this one, smash that button, do that review thing! No Asami this chapter? Say it ain't so!

Sincerely, pen

2/22/2017


	6. Access to Prison

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra." Nothing!

Author's notes: And the story continues! Because last chapter was so short, this one's longer. With more Asami! And wow I suck at titling my chapters. For the opening scene, I think it's quite apparent I'm not a mechanic and don't know squat about machine parts :P Sort of winging it here…..

And more Mako! He's been missing from the last few chapters.

To my reviewers and readers, thanks for the kind words over the chapters.

QueenTyzula: True, Bolin's sweet self is the only downer to my love for Kuvopal. Poor guy! Let's find out what happens to him…. And YES I do have a plan :P truly this is grieving time….poor Asami! And I hated I had to cut her from last chapter. That one was on a time crunch for reals.

"Waiting"

Chapter six "Access to prison"

"And then this connects here….." Asami's voice was crisp and clear. Korra sipped her mug of tea and wound through the back hallway to the mansion's attached garage.

"And that part?" her father sounded inquisitive.

"Why, that couples with this joint. It helps the rotation of this part….."

Korra peered in the doorway of the garage and smiled. Asami, a smear of grease on one cheek, was patiently explaining each machine engine part to her father who struck up a good conversation on Asami's work and passion. The tall girl was wearing a comfortable pair of coveralls, her work blouse sleeves rolled safely up past the elbows. Her wavy hair was tied back in a casual ponytail.

The smile she cast Korra as she entered the garage struck the Avatar through to her heart. Her looks, sultry, happy or otherwise, packed quite a wallop.

"And this…hi, Korra," Tonraq grinned in her direction. The smile Asami left lingering eyed Korra's strong bare shoulders. Korra found herself rolling them on reflex as she entered the garage.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, sweetie," Korra leaned to kiss Asami's brow, avoiding the grease smear on her cheek. Asami giggled, blushing.

"Where's your mom?" she asked. Korra sipped her tea.

"She's in the garden. Mako's cousin's kids decided to keep her company," she grinned. Tonraq stood up and brushed the knees of his trousers.

"I bet some of those kids would like a pig-cow back ride. I'll be back, ladies," he said. Korra waved and leaned against the side of the satomobile Asami was working on.

"How you holding up, 'Sami?" Korra asked softly. Asami scrubbed a wrist across her brow. She set her tools down and moved to the garage's sink to wash up.

"Better than I expected. Your dad's been great. I thought I wouldn't be able to work on this engine so fast….my dad taught me how, you know. But your dad decided to come with and ask what I'm doing and how. He's so understanding."

Korra leaned against the sink and gently tucked a wavy lock of hair behind Asami's ear. She leaned to kiss her now clean cheek.

"Anything you need, we're here for you," she said. Asami dried her hands and turned to slide her hands into Korra's hair.

"Maybe some alone time later…." She whispered. Korra blushed when she began nibbling her earlobe.

"Maybe…. My parents are on the second floor too…."she muttered. Asami cupped Korra's cheek in her palm.

"They're across the house. Do I have to beg you?" she said. Korra, a fine shade of red, stammered.

"Maybe… I dunno…. I never did anything with them nearby…."

Asami pouted, but a strategy wound through her head. She followed Korra into the kitchen.

8

8

8

8

*  
8

8

8

"So, you're friends with the Avatar?" Satsuki asked. Mako sipped his tea and nodded.

"Yes…. You should know we did date at one point…..before Harmonic Convergence," he recalled. The young Fire Nation woman brightened into a smile.

"Wow, it sounds like you get into a lot of adventures with her!"

"Me and my brother both," Mako grinned. The short-haired woman had her hair fashionably curled and she reached across the table to touch his hand.

"I was surprised you asked me out. I always noticed you coming into City Hall with Chief Beifong," Satsuki declared. Mako adjusted his coat.

He was due at work within an hour, so he wore his detective's coat. His badge was pinned to his chest. He still gelled his hair to a more favorable part and it seemed to be winning points with the Chief. She had given him a lot more responsibility lately. Currently he was heading teams of investigations through the Triad gangs that were trying to wage turf wars along the spirit edges surrounding the city's spirit portal. They were preying on the refugees and that couldn't be tolerated.

"Thanks, Satsuki….I mean, I noticed you too. Well, after Bolin and Opal mentioned a girl was watching me," he felt free to admit. Satsuki laughed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Bolin's girlfriend, right? One of the airbenders? Wow, training with Master Tenzin. She sure is lucky. You know everyone!" she said. Mako blushed.

"I'll introduce you to Korra later. And Asami," he promised. Satsuki's eyes shone.

"I can't believe the Avatar is dating the Sato heiress. Hey, didn't you used to date her? I saw a picture of you guys in the society pages…."

Mako blushed and nodded. "Yeah, we did along time ago….."

Satsuki laughed, getting Mako to ease up. "I didn't go out with you to gain access to Republic City's famous people. I went out with you because you're cute."

Mako smiled, and took her hand. "You know you're pretty cute too…."

"You're just saying that," Satsuki teased.

Mako wondered when he was going to introduce the girl to his brother and friends and how much teasing he was going to have to endure. "I'm not."

"Maybe I'm wondering when you're going to kiss me," she said. Mako blushed. She was as forward as Asami or Korra. She would get along with everyone, he knew.

"Soon," he stammered.

Satsuki perched her chin on her hand and smiled. "Don't make me wait too long, mister."

Mako sipped his tea, raising his thick eyebrow.

8  
8

8  
8  
8

8

8

Opal sat on the beach of Air Temple Island and stared out at the water.

Her mind was awhirl in her private thoughts. Kuvira hadn't received the death penalty. And she had kissed her before the sentencing.

That day had been the main sentencing that would tell the public what was going to happen. There would of course be several smaller sessions dictating specifics, but the public was satiated to find out what was going on.

But she had kissed her. Opal crossed her feet at the ankles and leaned on her hands, frowning at the water. She would need to meditate on the matter, but she was confused. Completely and utterly.

She was with Bolin. She loved Bolin. But those stupid dreams she'd been having had to be the product of trying to soothe the woman she thought was going to die. And then she had kissed her. Opal pressed her palm against her face and sighed.

"I can't be with her," she muttered out loud. She had had a few stupid thoughts as a child, but she thought it was the product of a crush. Wasn't it?

Well, she'd have to visit Kuvira in the mountain prison and lay things out for her. She'd have to find a way to get past her aunt's permission or win it.

"I have to…" Opal muttered. She watched the setting sun and covered her eyes with her wrist.

8  
8

*  
8

8  
8

8

Kuvira found her days stretching to eons of quiet moments with intervals of griping from the officers serving her meals or checking on her cell. When a base sentence over 200 years on top of life was given to you, one tended to try to wile away the days. She stretched her legs when she wasn't watched but as of late, genuine fugue had crept into her limbs and she couldn't find the strength to exercise in private.

Kuvira slept in patches of fitful rest. When she did sleep, she dreamed, and past battles intermixed with the interactions of her once foster family.

In one dream, Suyin was yelling at her as she stood ramrod and tall in her green uniform. Her hands clasped behind her back as a sudden noise from the hallway pulled her from the dream.

Kuvira slit her eyes open and regarded the platinum room. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to the air. She pulled the thin green blanket over herself and rolled over. And slammed into another dream.

She was laying on her back in the Spirit World, in a field of impossibly red flowers. Kuvira recognized it for the site of the new spirit portal, when she and Korra had sat, lamenting after her energy cannon had blasted them through.

Baatar was beside her, tying bits of the red flowers into a necklace and the odd childish gesture contrasted with his Spartan image. His head was still half shaved and his eyes gleamed behind his thick glasses. His well-kept appearance clashed with his inmate grays. Kuvira regarded him from her prone position, head cradled on her folded arms.

"This place truly is peaceful," the young man was saying. Kuvira was inclined to agree. But her stomach roiled.

"Baatar….. I can't be with you. I think I made that obviously clear," she lamented. Baatar gave her a tentative smile and the base hope on his face made her heart hurt.

"Why? We've proven to be a team. We can get married still," he said.

"Well, I tried to kill you for one thing," Kuvira said dryly. The spirit world rippled around them and she blinked tears back. Baatar appeared as crestfallen as a brokenhearted youth.

"You didn't mean it," he insisted. Kuvira shook her head and sat up.

"I think I did. I'm sorry. I can't marry you," she said. Tears flooded the young man's eyes. The driven and somewhat anxious engineer was replaced by a young boy it seemed.

"Is it Mother or Father? They won't get in our way. I'll get out of prison and we can…."

"You will," Kuvira agreed. "But I won't. I have life in prison. They will never let me out."

"I can still visit you," Baatar insisted. "We can still have a life even if it's just in visits."

"No, Baatar. I won't do that to you. Besides, my heart is perplexed for someone else…."

"Who?" Baatar asked. Suddenly, a lithe woman crossed the flowers toward them. She wore a silky negligee and even though it fell past her knees, was still form-fitting. Baatar gaped at her. "Sis?" he asked.

Kuvira had to know she was dreaming when the Opal before her smiled serenely at her. "I've come here for you," she said. Baatar sputtered beside her and in the blink of an eye, was transported far across the Spirit plains. His outraged cry was too far off to hear clearly.

Kuvira gaped at the half-dressed woman above her. Her hands were busy tying bits of red flowers into a small circle. She knelt up and offered the organic "ring" to Opal, her eyes shining. Opal fell on top of her and just as her mouth opened Kuvira's lips, she was pushed to the ground.

Kuvira wasn't surprised to feel her thick flesh jutting from between her thighs. She lowered her pants and shoved Opal's negligee up, but she didn't force their joining. Opal was wet and pushing hard against her, trying to take her to the hilt in one hard stroke. Kuvira's head rose and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Opal!" she said. The woman writhed and purred beneath her. Her thighs were warm and smooth around her hips and she leaned up to take Kuvira's tongue in her mouth.

"Yes…." She murmured into Kuvira's mouth. "Take me, Vira…."

Kuvira grinned against her lips and pushed in hard. Just as the sensations of being gripped tightly was becoming overwhelming, she woke.

Kuvira blinked and sat up suddenly.

"Dammit!" she hissed. She punched her thin pillow. To wake from a dream like THAT proved life was a tease! And it was the only bit of warmth she could look forward to with this life.

"No way she'd come to me like THAT," Kuvira muttered.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

"Come on, Aunt Lin. Please let me in to see her. Please," Opal pleaded. Lin Beifong grunted, going through the stack of paperwork on her desk. She had shut the door to her office so her officers couldn't see her niece pleading. It was starting to embarrass her.

"Can you stop it, Opal? You know my answer," Lin said gruffly. Opal folded her arms across her chest.

"I think if I keep asking you, you'll realize you're my aunt and not my mom and maybe do me a favor," she retorted. Lin regarded her firey niece with a rueful look.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Your mom one-upped me behind my back, back in Zaofu. Consider this payment for that," she retorted. She wrote an order on a piece of stationary with her name on it and stamped the bottom with the chief's seal. Opal's hands fluttered and she took the piece of paper and scanned the characters.

It was express permission for the guards on duty at the mountain prison to let her in. She didn't know whether to be happy or nervous. "Thanks, Aunt Lin. I appreciate it."

"You better," Lin responded. "Don't tell your mom it was me that let you in, if she finds out."

"Thanks," Opal said again. She surprised her gruff aunt by moving around her desk and giving her a hug. Lin finally relaxed into it.

"Off with you, kid. And keep your wits about you. She's been sentenced, but you never know what a criminal is going to do," Lin said. Opal shook her head.

"She won't hurt me," she said rather decidedly. The look on Lin's face was very sad for her.

8

8

8

*8  
8

8

Kuvira was dreaming about battling a team of bandits in a dusty plain when the platinum door to her cell rattled. A key was being inserted into the lock. She sat up quickly, yawning. Opal's tall, lithe form entering with the officer on duty made her throat suddenly as dry as a desert. Kuvira rose to her feet quickly, suddenly glad they had kept off the ankle restraints.

"Visitor," the officer said unnecessarily. "Don't ask how THAT happened."

Kuvira wasn't even going to try and meddle. Opal folded her hands in front of her waist and gave a nervous smile to the officer.

"Please, can you wait outside? I'll be okay," she insisted. The man turned, platinum restraints clinking where they hung from his leather belt.

"I can restrain her first…it's for your safety, kid. I am NOT going to take the hit from your aunt if the prisoner retaliates," he retorted. Kuvira spoke over Opal's protests.

"It's okay," she said. Opal pursed her lips as Kuvira offered her wrists to the officer. He clasped the platinum handcuffs around them and tightened the clasp. He knelt down and snapped the restraints to her ankles. Kuvira gave a side shuffle from him as he walked to the door.

"I'll be right outside. No funny business with the kid, Great Uniter," he retorted. Kuvira wondered if he meant the kiss from the court room hallway or a fight, but nodded. He closed the door partially closed after him and waited in the hall.

Kuvira's fingers tightened into fists as she met Opal's eyes. A curious light mixed with confusion and a touch of anger met her gaze. She waited.

Opal cleared her throat. "I'm glad you're going to live…."

Kuvira waited.

"But I don't know if I will get to keep coming back here. I want to make sure you're okay….but I can't be with you, Vira. I don't think it'll work," she confessed. Kuvira blinked. Disappointment settled in her soul, but an odd sense of hope belied its weight. She had the rest of her life ahead of her.

"You say that now. Is it that boy you're with?" Kuvira asked softly. Opal stared at her, eyes wide. Kuvira was being as gentle as when she was a kid. It was confusing her feelings.

"Yes. I love Bolin," she said. It WAS the truth, but the sullen look in Kuvira's eyes made her feel guilty. Why? She hadn't done anything wrong! In fact, Kuvira had been the one to kiss HER.

Kuvira gave a slow nod. "Then I'm happy for you. I guess you'll get married…have kids…settle down."

Opal gave a pretty frown. "Perhaps," she snapped. "By the way, why DID you kiss me? You thought you were going to die, so you'd cop a cheap feel?"

An off-kilter thought rang through Kuvira's mind and she had to reign it in before the words left her lips. 'THAT wasn't a cheap feel, Opal….I'll show you that….' She snickered to herself, but left her face neutral to the flustered airbender. Her eyes couldn't help scanning down the lithe body in the skin-tight wing suit.

"Perhaps….how else was I going to tell you," Kuvira murmured. Opal flushed a bright red.

"So, you have feelings for me, huh? Alittle too late on that, aren't you?" she snapped. Kuvira clanked her manacles together.

"I suppose over three years too late…." She murmured. Opal flushed in anger.

"What's more, you were dating my brother. He may still think you're engaged to him," she retorted. Kuvira's eyes flushed with shame. She had the grace to look aside.

"Well, we're not," she said wryly.

Opal sighed. "You may need to tell him that."

"I will…" the dream she'd had cascaded through Kuvira's mind. "I promise. Although I think trying to wipe him out with you guys was a clear enough message…"

Opal sighed. "Stop it. That wasn't a fun jaunt in the park. You tried to kill everyone. I recall being in that building too, Vira."

Kuvira flashed anguished eyes to her. "I am very sorry for that…. I shouldn't have used that weapon."

"No, you shouldn't have. You shouldn't have made my brother develop it!" Opal sighed. She paced back and forth in the cell. Kuvira watched her.

"I didn't have to ask much for him to want to…." Kuvira muttered. All of her crimes aside, Baatar had his own to handle. She wouldn't take the brunt of that weapon's development when the hands that had literally shaped and formed it was in a mental institution prison.

"I know," Opal turned back to her. Kuvira blinked tired eyes down to her. "He has his own crimes to answer for…."

"I'm sorry, though. For tearing your family apart…." Kuvira murmured. Opal stepped into her proximity and glared up into her face. The urge to kiss her was so strong that Kuvira bit her tongue.

"You did. My parents are so torn up….and my brothers are mad too. You should have just left Baatar with us," she said. Kuvira's lips pressed into a sad line.

"I should have…" she agreed.

"Why are you being so agreeable? Being contrite won't get me to fall in love with you," Opal retorted. Despite herself, Kuvira's heart surged.

"I know…." She said. Opal touched her cheek and Kuvira started. Her green eyes widened.

"What are you…." She said. Opal's fingers grazed her cheek and pulled back.

"But even you deserve peace," she said softly. Kuvira stared at her.

"I doubt I'll ever find it. I'm alone with my thoughts and I've done a lot of bad things," Kuvira mumbled. Opal gave her a sly look.

"I'll find a way to come see you again. So, you better work on your mood. Try and exercise in here," she suggested. Kuvira clanked her ankle restraints in a shuffle to the side.

"Don't say that too loud. I can only exercise when the guards aren't watching," she said truthfully. Opal sighed.

"Good night, Vira. Try and take care of yourself," she said. Kuvira blinked, looking surprised.

"Good night, Opal."

'Go back to that man of yours….you don't want to be with me anyways,' she thought. She sighed aloud. Opal gave her a soft look again and pushed out of the door. The officer stepped in to unfasten and collect her restraints. He locked the platinum door behind him as he left.

Kuvira sat on her cot, rubbing her wrists. She stared at the platinum wall, mind going over in circles. Odd spurts of hope mixed with the usual daily despair.

8

8  
*8  
8  
8

8

8

"Did you want to take time off for the Spirit World?" Korra asked. She was reading a pro-bending magazine, wearing a pair of men's boxers and a loose white tank top. Her body looked good in the skimpy clothing, but she was still modestly dressed. When Asami answered, and came out of the washroom, Korra's face flushed red warmth. Blood surged between her thighs, making her body ache to be touched.

"I think we could manage it in awhile. I want to make sure the refugees at the factory are okay, and we started a new satomobile model…."

"Did you HAVE to come out wearing that?" Korra griped, but Asami knew she wasn't complaining. Asami tossed her loose hair over one shoulder, enjoying the stare her girlfriend panned up and down her body. She was wearing a rather skimpy silk negligee top that was only half buttoned. It fell to mid-thigh, showing flashes of her black silk panties that she wore solely to tantalize the Avatar. Asami COULD have just come out naked, but sometimes wearing a little bit of nothing was its own tease as well.

"Why? Is it too much?" Asami turned back and forth, pretending to look for flaws. Korra's fingers tightened on the magazine. She bit her lip.

"It's too much when my folks are staying here," she mumbled. "I thought we were going to be good when they were here?"

"They're across the house….and can't hear you…screaming….." Asami moved closer on each statement, lips grazing Korra's ear. She licked the lobe and gently sucked it.

Korra threw the magazine off the bed. She turned and held Asami's shoulders in her calloused hands. Just when Asami was counting a victory in her head, the Avatar gently moved her from her torso. Asami pouted when Korra's warmth was withdrawn.

"I don't want them to hear us!" she insisted. Asami raised an eyebrow and pushed forward. She made sure her breasts touched Korra's. Through the thin articles of clothing, Korra could feel her flesh almost burning.

"They won't hear us…if you can control yourself," she teased. She played with the edge of Korra's tank top, pulling it up. Korra's hands moved over hers, smoothing the top back down to her waist.

"I mean it, Asami! We always make a ruckus and they're my parents, for spirit's sake…."

Asami tutted her and clasped her hands over Korra's hands. She made sure their fingers twined and she smiled when Korra let herself be held. Korra visibly gulped when Asami led her hands to her breasts. Asami opened Korra's hands, letting her round breasts fall into her palms. She smiled seductively and pushed more of herself into Korra's hands. Korra tentatively stroked her breasts, circling her erect nipples.

"Come on…..you know you want to…" Asami purred. "I'm so ready for you… want to see how ready?" she whispered. Asami led one of Korra's hands to her mouth and sucked on the edge of one long finger. She angled Korra's hand along her flat tummy and toward her panties. "It's been alittle while…. You know I need you…."

Asami's seductive words were having an effect on the Avatar. Her face flushed bright red, and her nipples stood out against her tank top. She shifted her thighs, boxers riding up. If they were in the cave, she'd be seeing her stand at attention by this time, but Asami knew her turned on stages and looks. Korra definitely deserved a medal for abstaining from her as long as she did.

"Okay….just don't scream…." Korra muttered. She gave a low gasp when Asami angled her hand into her panties. Asami closed her eyes and rode the fingers that passed through her damp folds gently. "Fuck..."

"Yes, that's what I'm getting at," Asami purred. She tugged Korra's head up to hers and sucked on the Avatar's lower lip firmly. Korra opened her mouth and took her in a long, deep kiss. Korra moaned into her mouth as she angled her wrist. She carefully plunged one finger into Asami's folds, then two, gently moving them. Asami arched her back, putting her breasts on display. Korra's other arm slung around her back strongly, and she lowered the engineer to her back.

Korra went with her, Asami made certain of that. Her legs spread and one knee hooked around Korra's thigh. Korra lowered her mouth to Asami's breasts. She slid her arm from under her and broke open the rest of the buttons on the negligee. Two buttons popped with her careless yank.

Asami tilted her head back and sighed when Korra's mouth descended on her naked breasts. Her lips settled around a nipple and sucked.

"Yes…." Asami murmured. Korra's mouth went lower, down her belly and between her spread thighs. Korra withdrew her fingers, tugged the panties down and over her shoulder. She settled on her girlfriend's clit. Her sucks coaxed it from its hood and Asami writhed on the mattress. He breath hitched and she fought to keep from moaning loudly. Korra dipped lower and lapped at her opening. Asami's hands twined in her hair. She gave a sharp yank a few moments later. Korra emerged, mouth damp with her.

"Hmm?" she asked, barely able to form a coherent syllable. Asami tugged Korra up and climbed into her lap. Korra's hands scraped the smooth flesh of Asami's thighs as they wound around her legs in a sitting position in her lap. "Hmm, 'Sami…"

Asami cupped her face in her palms and kissed Korra deeply. She could taste herself on the Avatar's tongue, but didn't mind. Korra stared up at her dumbly as Asami pulled back from her mouth. Her hands scraped down Korra's back, dragging up her tank top. The muscles along Korra's back tensed under her hands.

"Get the toy…." Asami whispered against her throat. Korra nodded rapidly. She hissed when Asami trailed biting kisses down her sternum and to her breast. Korra's hands went low and cupped Asami's ass. She squeezed.

"You'll have to get off of me for a second…." She murmured. Asami loved the barely restrained need she could hear in her girlfriend's voice. She leaned up and kissed Korra again. Their bare breasts pressed together. Korra held the back of Asami's neck and gently broke the kiss.

"Please….hurry…." Asami whispered. Korra pressed kisses across her face and throat as she lowered the engineer to her back again. She sprang back on the mattress and off the bed, making for the chest of drawers in just her boxer shorts. Asami raised up on one elbow, enjoying the sight of Korra half-naked, rummaging for the silicone cock.

When she retrieved it, Asami watched her jog to the wash room.

"Gotta clean it," she added over her shoulder. Asami giggled to herself. She stretched on her back, ignoring the slight chill her naked body was receiving without Korra's warmth. Well, she would be warming her up soon. She shrugged the tattered remains of her top off and waited.

When Korra returned, she had the cock in one hand, a towel in the other. She climbed on the mattress and gave Asami a deep kiss. She grinned down into her girlfriend's flustered face as she dug in the night stand for the lube. Asami's hand lingered on her thigh and went inward. She ran her fingertips along Korra's folds through the fabric of her boxers. Korra shifted, trying to get more contact.

"Just….give me a moment…" Korra muttered. She leaned on her elbows and shimmied out of her boxers. Asami grinned at the sight of Korra spread before her. She pushed Korra's hand aside and bent her head down to help open her up. Korra leaned her head back and whined lowly. Asami's tongue coaxed wetness from her and her fingers pulled at her clit. She throbbed. "Fuck…."

Asami leaned up and sucked two fingers into her mouth. She inserted them into Korra and gently worked her open. When Korra was gasping, muscles tensing along her thighs, Asami kissed her belly. She looked into Korra's eyes. "Ready?"

Korra nodded dumbly. Asami lubed up the shorter end of the cock and worked it into the Avatar. Korra leaned up and kissed Asami, sighing into her mouth. Asami didn't mind being pushed onto her back. Korra's weight settling on her was warm. Asami spread her thighs, watching Korra slid into the cradle of her embrace. Korra grazed her fingers along Asami's wet folds. She was sopping wet.

"Just get inside me…I need this…." Asami murmured. Korra nodded. She lubed up the cock and wiped her hand on the towel. She angled the head of the cock against Asami and pushed in gently. The look on Korra's face was as wonderful as the slow stretch.

Asami gasped, welcoming her in. There was a slight sting of pain when Korra was hilted; she pressed a smear of warm kisses across Asami's face.

"You okay?" she murmured along her throat. Asami nodded. Her hands twined in Korra's short hair.

"Yes….oh spirits, Korra…" Asami moaned. Korra leaned up and took Asami's lips with hers as she began to thrust. She rested on her elbows, lower back working her in long slow strokes. Asami's hands moved down her back, caressing warm flesh.

Korra moved against the inch or so of silicone that was inside her, rubbing her clit along the top of it. Every stroke into Asami, she could feel it nudge inside her and she loved that she could feel the same pleasure she was giving Asami. Asami was writhing and crying out softly beneath her. Korra sucked the side of her throat, silently indicating they should be more quiet, but it made Asami moan an octave louder.

The noise filled Korra's mind and world and she strove to pull more of those delicious moans from her lover. She arched low, and hitched one of Asami's legs over her shoulder. Korra dove into her at the new angle. Even though Asami was pulling her thrusts inside her and clenching on the inches of silicone inside her, Korra was considerate enough to check in.

"This okay?...this…..what you wanted?" Korra panted. Asami watched a bead of sweat roll down Korra's jaw. She leaned up and licked the sweat from her chin.

"YES…..give me more…." Asami urged. Korra dove into her harder and harder, feeling the silicone rub against her clit in just the right way….

With Korra between her legs, filling her, pleasing her, loving her, Asami's world was set to rights. She stayed in the warm bubble of touch, moan, kiss and thrust as long as she could. Her fingers clawed Korra's back as she fought to keep her moans inaudible. Her mouth hung open and a few whimpers were released, however.

Korra buried her face into her shoulder and groaned into the mattress. Her hips snapped harder and harder and she worked on making Asami fall apart under the rhythm. The squeals pressed into her shoulder bolstered Korra's confidence. Asami came in shuddering sighs, thighs quaking around her. Korra helped her down. Slow kisses rained along Asami's throat.

Asami could feel how tense Korra was; she had to be close. Asami rolled on top, pushing Korra to a sitting position, her thighs going around her from above. Sweat poured down Korra's face in sheets as she pushed against her, struggling to come to her end.

Even though she was spent and sore, Asami clutched the inches inside her and thrust against Korra. The sighs and moans she pulled from the Avatar were strained. It reminded Asami suddenly of taking Korra bodily inside her in the cave in the spirit world. She kissed Korra longingly.

"Come for me, baby….you're close…." Asami whispered against her lips. Korra nodded. She panted against her.

"I'm trying…fuck… I was so close…" Korra muttered. Asami dismounted, wincing slightly. The cock stood straight up from Korra's thighs.

"I think you need the other end in you, baby," Asami whispered. Korra blushed but nodded.

"Give it to me," she pleaded. Asami's confidence surged. She gently urged the inch from Korra. The fingers of her left hand parted Korra's wet folds as she re-lubed with the right hand. She withdrew her fingers and gently introduced the length to Korra. Seeing her girlfriend spread across the mattress, parting for the silicone, muscles tensing and breasts bouncing seared Asami's vision. She worked the inches inside and gently pushed in and out at a steady rhythm.

When Korra came, she clutched the silicone inside her. A harsh cry was wrought from her throat, despite her wish they remain silent. Asami's fingers rubbed Korra's erect clit. She planted a series of kisses along Korra's thighs and belly. Korra panted.

"Was that quiet?" Asami grinned against her stomach. Korra's hand twined through her tangled hair.

"Well as quiet as we were gonna be…."she murmured. Asami gently worked the cock from her and set it on the towel beside them. Korra's body quaked when she crawled along it. The Avatar's arms were warm around her shoulders. Their legs twined.

"Love you, 'Sami…" Korra whispered against her temple. Asami kissed her collarbone and breast, feeling oddly pleased with herself.

"Love you too, Korra."

End for now

End notes: Dawww! That last scene gave me cavities to write. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing! And yes, Asami hasn't faced Kuvira yet for the sentencing concerning her father's murder. That will be addressed.

Sincerely, pen

3/5/2017


	7. Dreams and Longing

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra"! Nathing.

Author's Notes: And here we go into the story! Sorry, only dream smut in this chapter 😝 What will happen with our leading ladies and men? Stay tuned.

QueenTyzula: Thanks for the words, bud! I seem to be reserving some of my smut for my other story, but that one was fun to write ^_^

Veca: glad you are liking it ^_^

Jfulls002: I appreciate the kind words. I hope you read on with us!

"Waiting"

Chapter seven "Dreams and Longing"

"Hey, 'Sami…. remember when I asked you about sex the first time?" Korra asked. Asami raised an eyebrow. It was morning and they were brushing their teeth. Korra was wearing a loose tunic and Asami was similarly under-dressed. Asami spit and rinsed her mouth out.

"With you? Or Mako?" she teased. Korra made a face. She scrubbed her lower row of teeth, grunting.

"Mako, I guess. I was a virgin until we were going out," she mumbled. Asami giggled. She ran a comb through her hair.

"Yeah, I do. You were so nervous." Asami leaned in kissed Korra's cheek. Korra spit and rinsed her mouth. "The Avatar was terrified of her first time…"

"You were too, I bet!" Korra huffed. "Remember how I came to talk to you about it at your office?"

"Yes…" Asami slid an arm around Korra's shoulders. Korra slid an arm around her waist. "I, for some reason, thought you were going to ask me to show you first hand. Not just for advice."

"Can I say I actually thought about doing it with you first?" Korra blushed. "I thought it was just me. And Mako was already between us so…"

"He's a sweet guy. But he'll be a sweet guy for somebody else," Asami's eyes twinkled. Korra leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"He will…" Korra nuzzled her face along Asami's throat, leading a series of kisses to her jaw. "Who was your first time?"

"Well, he was a Fire Nation boy too," Asami shrugged. Her face pinked as she went over a memory. "One of my father's business partner's kids."

"So you picked him out?" Korra was curious. Asami nodded.

"I was curious to what all the fuss was about. And he made my blood boil. So, when we were supposed to be studying business, I asked for a more interesting lesson instead." Asami gave a slow grin. Korra huffed, feigning jealousy. Her hands clasped Asami's waist tightly.

"Don't make me a jealous Avatar. I'll find this guy and kick his ass," Korra said. It was only half a tease. Asami clasped her face and kissed her deeply. Korra was placated, her chi stilling to a pool of serenity. Asami dove into it.

"Don't be too jealous," Asami smiled, stroking a lock of hair behind Korra's ear. "My first time was pretty quick. The guy was still in me when my dad almost walked in on us. It hurt so badly when he jumped up to find his clothes fast."

Korra wound up laughing. It did her heart good to see Asami talk about an incident with her father without tearing up. She squeezed Asami's waist.

"Sorry, sweetie. At least with Mako we had a private place," she pondered. Asami kissed her earlobe.

"That's good…." She said.

"Speaking of Mako….." Korra's grin was decidedly devious. "We so have to tease him about these dates he's been on. We haven't even met this girl yet!"

"Mako will rue the day he kept that from us," Asami swore. "Bolin had to tell us about it!"

"That's it, Team Avatar has to get in on the ribbing," Korra twirled two fingers in the air. "That includes Opal."

"Opal went back to Air Temple Island. Did Bolin tell you?" Asami asked. Korra looked surprised.

"She did? I thought she was shacking up with Bolin for a bit," Korra said. Asami pouted.

"You make it sound so dirty," she said.

"Okay, holed up and deep inside her," Korra joked. Asami swatted her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Stop being so vulgar," Asami teased. Korra's hands went low beneath the hem of Asami's tunic, and squeezed the bare cheeks of her ass beneath the article of clothing. "Korra!"

"Let's go back to the Cave," Korra purred. "I'll be deep inside you, all the way in…."

Asami blushed despite herself. "Trying to help me feel better?"

"Sweetie, I always make you feel better," Korra purred. Asami twined her fingers through Korra's messed up short hair and kissed her. "Oh yeah, just like that…."

"Back to the plan. Let's take your folks out to lunch, then get Bolin and Opal to tease Mako," Asami said. Korra grinned against her neck.

"I love it when you take a day off from work," she said happily. Asami pressed kisses along Korra's face.

"Still wanna check in on the refugees later. Come with?"

"Of course," Korra murmured.

"Come on, get dressed. Your folks still think highly of me, after all," Asami said. Korra pinched her waist and squeezed her ass one more time before letting go.

"Fine, fine…."

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Opal!" Bolin waved. Opal started and almost tripped over her own feet. A quick blast of air to the ground righted her posture and saved her. Kai nudged her arm and snickered. Opal ran a hand through her short hair to save face.

"Hi Bolin….Hey, you brought everyone," Opal smiled. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and grinned at Korra, Asami and Mako in tow.

"I missed you," Bolin said sincerely. "Plus, Korra figured you'd want in on this…."

"On what?" Opal turned a curious glance at the Avatar. Korra jerked a thumb in Mako's direction.

"THIS guy here has been keeping news from us! He's been on three dates with a cute girl…..what's her name, Mako?" Korra asked. Mako blushed a fine red.

"Satsuki. They were just small dates! It's not like we're going to get engaged or anything," he protested. Asami nudged his arm in a friendly manner.

"Well, we can meet her then. See how she takes to Team Avatar," she suggested. Korra nodded. Opal laughed.

"Yeeeah, Mako, way to keep us in the dark!" Opal teased. Bolin grabbed his brother in a headlock and ruffled his perfectly gelled hair.

"Hey!" Mako protested.

"And here we tell each other everything!" Bolin crowed. The statement put a flush of shame through Opal. She had told Bolin about her aunt letting her into the mountain prison, but not about everything that was said.

'I told her we couldn't be together. No way I can tell Bo that even came up,' Opal thought. She blushed to herself. When had it become a possibility? When Kuvira had stolen that kiss? Or years before when they were adolescents?

As the group of adults yelled and laughed along the shores of Air Temple Island, Opal reflected on the dream she'd had that morning. She woke sticky and half yelping with pleasure. Of course, in it she was beneath Kuvira's muscular frame, taking her girth inside….

Opal coughed and righted her expression. She gave Mako a friendly hug and joined in the teasing to cover herself.

8  
8  
8

8  
*

8  
8

8

Kuvira grunted, sweat dripping off of her chin. She did another set of push-ups, twenty times in each set, before settling to her knees, panting. She was pleased she was still in enough shape, but she'd have to keep up not to let her perfect body go to flab under lock and key. The corded muscles in her arms ached, but they were still defined. Kuvira knelt on one knee and bowed her head. Her bangs fell into her eyes as she caught her breath.

Her dreams were relentless and wouldn't let up. She had started a letter to Baatar last night, but after a line or two, she left it on her stack of stationary beside her cot. She had fallen to a fitful sleep after turning out the cell's light. Baatar was fighting with her in their train car, both of them rather under dressed, in their under shifts and underwear. It evolved from a real memory. That afternoon, Kuvira had begun to remove her uniform, Baatar following suit. At this stage in their campaign, they hadn't been too intimate and it was clear Baatar was all for the nod toward sex when Kuvira had dragged him off to their private train car.

But in their skivvies, Kuvira backed off of Baatar's kiss and begun grilling him about the spirit weapon. Baatar had uncharacteristically blown up at her, griping that he needed more time on it, and that Varrick was essentially useless and wasting his schedule and time. They had begun squabbling. In the end, they had relented to a half-apology, hugging on the sofa, wrapped up in each other. The memory made Kuvira feel upset in so many ways.

The dream had amplified the vulnerability of near nakedness, as well as the disappointment of a stupid argument. Kuvira could hear her erstwhile fiancee's frustration of her putting him off for so long at this time, and the unspoken question as to why was in his shouts.

Kuvira scraped her hand across her brow, wiping sweat away. The dream hadn't ended as so much shifted. Kuvira was suddenly outside of the train, in her undershift and underwear still, mind you, watching her engineers help work debris off of the tracks. She walked across the dry earth, not minding the blistering sun above her half naked form. Her strong shoulders flexed as she moved.

Over the next hill, Kuvira was surprised to note a line of airbenders in red and yellow billowing robes, practicing a kata form. The line of men and women bowed, and Kuvira noted Opal climbing the hill toward her. The robe was flimsy, pulling against the woman's curves, and billowed in the snapping wind. Warmth flooded between Kuvira's thighs despite herself.

Opal flashed an appreciative look up and down Kuvira's half-naked body. Her gaze lingered on the taut muscles of her thighs. "You're usually so dressy," she teased. Kuvira clasped her hands behind her back, assuming a strong stance, despite the lack of uniform.

"I could say the same about you," Kuvira said decidedly. Opal's billowing red and yellow robe covered everything, but the neckline plunged to her cleavage, and was rather see-through. Kuvira let her gaze linger lower along the swell of Opal's breasts. Opal stood tall, thrusting her chest out, as if to put herself on display. "You look….so good…"

"Here…" Opal took Kuvira's hands and guided them around her waist. Kuvira clasped the small of her back strongly, pulling her against her torso. The small squeak of surprise from the airbender was gratifying. "Feel nice?"

"More than nice…incredible…" Kuvira murmured. She should have known she was dreaming when Opal's arms moved around her back.

Opal hummed against her neck and leaned up to push Kuvira's braid off of her shoulder so she could kiss her throat. Kuvira noticeably shivered. "At peace?"

"Alittle…. I guess….." Kuvira's hands grew bold and moved low to cup Opal's ass. She smiled up into the older woman's somewhat flustered face. "You should have done this sooner…"

"I should have…." Kuvira agreed. She leaned low and kissed Opal. The airbender kissed her back, nibbling on her lower lip longingly. "Opal…."

"Come on…" Opal clasped her arms around Kuvira's neck, tugging on her slightly.

"Where are we going?" Kuvira asked. The dusty plains extended as far as the eyes could see, and she had no idea where the other airbenders were. Opal giggled.

"Come on," she said again. As they walked, the vegetation and temperature drastically changed within steps and Kuvira wasn't surprised to be led through the stone corridors of hidden caves. The odd spirit flitted around them and Opal led her by the hand to the cave hidden at the end of the natural corridors.

Kuvira found herself submerged in freezing cold water and as she emerged, teeth chattering, she was startled to see Opal stripping her transparent Air Nomad robe. Her nipples were erect, waiting her touch. Kuvira's thick eyebrow raised high as she clambered out of the pool. Thick flesh jutted from between her thighs, matching her lust. Kuvira thrust her hips, pushing her erect member along Opal's hip. She moaned in anticipation. Opal sighed into her mouth when she collected her into her arms. Kuvira's strong arms lowered her to the ground and on top of their discarded clothing.

Opal's legs wound high along Kuvira's back as she pushed inside, shouting with pleasure at the tight wet grip.

"Vira!" she shouted. Kuvira took her throat in her mouth as she thrust harder and harder.

Clang! The food tray slot was opened and Kuvira turned her gaze to the officer on the other side working in her lunch tray. A simple sandwich on thin bread awaited her. Kuvira rose to her feet, brushing her hands along her grey slacks. She took the tray, ignoring the usual jibing from the officer on duty. She turned back to her cot and sat, crossing her feet at the ankles.

Balancing the platinum tray on her long legs, Kuvira ate slowly. She was glad she had her own cell at moments like these. Her dreams were becoming too intense and rather out of hand. No doubt they mirrored her inner desire to have a life outside of prison with Opal. There was no way Suyin's daughter would want her that way, but she had said she wanted her to live and to be at peace.

"I gotta get out of here for that…" Kuvira muttered. No stone, no earth, no refined metal….the absolute lack of the elements was driving her slowly mad.

She set the tray aside and leaned back on one hand, nibbling her sandwich. Her mind went over the tight fit between Opal's legs, the delectable moans she pulled from the airbender's throat, the hands clawing her back….. Kuvira sighed as warmth pooled between her thighs at the memory of the dream.

Korra said dreams obviously mirrored reality. Perhaps she'd had similar dreams of the Sato woman before they had hooked up….but Kuvira had to accept it wasn't going to happen. Opal had even stated that fact to her face.

Kuvira had to hope the confused expression on the Beifong woman's face was confliction over hidden feelings, but she couldn't pine on what-if scenarios.

The dreams she was having were driving her crazy as it were.

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Korra asked softly. Asami nodded. Tonraq and Senna waited in the waiting room of the office building, and Asami was grateful they had decided to come with for her support. But she was going into the conference room with only Korra in tow. It was a very bad subject that needed handling, after all.

"Yes," Asami said, eyes gleaming. "If we don't push forward with proceedings, the sentencing will be officially over."

Smaller private meetings were held with the judge and other deliberators to tack more time and review other evidence from smaller key witnesses against Kuvira's regime. Today was Asami's chance to relate how Kuvira had killed her father in front of her very eyes.

Korra sighed. "I won't take this from you, my love."

"Do you still have to be her friend?" Asami sniffed. Her eyes darkened. Korra swallowed. She laid her hands over Asami's softly.

"I'm the Avatar. I can be the bridge between everyone," she said softly. Asami melted under her smile.

"I just wish you wouldn't…." she muttered. Asami sighed as Korra kissed her cheek and held her.

"I do what I feel is right. Go on….I'm with you," she said. She could be there for Asami without tacking onto Kuvira's sizeable sentence. Despite herself, Korra's heart lurched as she thought about her friend in the mountain prison.

"I could tell you not to see her," Asami said, uncharacteristically vindictive. Korra's hand tightened on her girlfriend's elbow.

"And I would tell you love doesn't work that way," Korra said dryly. Asami flashed angry eyes to her. Their gazes locked. Asami finally turned aside, sighing.

"I know….."

"I'm so sorry, 'Sami…" Korra slid an arm low around her waist. "Come on, give them your statement, then we can see my parents off tonight. Then we can be naked the entire week."

Asami laughed. "I still have work."

"With me coming to distract you?" Kora raised an eyebrow.

"Please," Asami purred. As always, the Avatar could put her at ease. The pair paused in front of the oaken double doors leading to the conference room. "Well, here goes."

"You can do it," Korra urged. Both placed a hand against a door and pushed together.

8  
8

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

"And your father, Mr. Hiroshi Sato, was inside the hummingbird suit Kuvira smashed with her giant mecha suit?" one of the deliberators asked. The court room analysts wrote notes in short hand quickly, pens scratching across the paper.

"Yes," Asami gulped. "There was no hope he would survive what she'd done…."

The judge grunted, going over his notes. Asami's lawyer shifted beside her and the Avatar. He cleared his throat.

"My client asks that an appropriate amount be added to Kuvira's life sentence. His past crimes aside, Hiroshi Sato was no less important than the province leaders she killed or had killed."

Korra laid her hand over Asami's and squeezed. Asami clung to her hand. She was trembling.

The judge nodded, pushing his spectacles up onto his nose. "I agree. We will work out the details between our people and you…" he spoke to the lawyer in a crisp tone. Asami flashed a nod to the older man at her side. He cleared his throat.

"That will be acceptable. My client only wants justice done for her father's sake," he said. Korra took Asami's arm and they bowed to the judge before leaving the conference room, lawyer in tow.

"Easy as turning a light off and on. We'll get your father's justice added to her life sentence," the man was saying to Asami. Both she and the Avatar sighed.

"Thank you," Asami said. The man waved, hugging his bulging ledger to one shoulder. He left the pair. Asami sighed as Korra's parents perked on the sofa in the waiting room.

"How are you, honey?" Senna asked sweetly. She stood and took Asami's other arm, giving it a squeeze. Tonraq flexed his chi in subtle waves of comfort over her. Tears pricked Asami's eyes. She really was so lucky her girlfriend's parents liked her so much.

"As okay as can be expected," Asami admitted. "Shall we go out to dinner before you have to leave?"

"I could eat a walrus-seal. What about you, sweetie?" Tonraq asked Korra. The Avatar gave her lop-sided grin.

"Two walrus-seals. There's a great noodle shop in the Southern Water Tribe district," Korra suggested. Asami had been taken there by Korra, but she wasn't up for the pro-bending crowds that frequented the small restaurant.

"How about Kwong's Cuisine? It's alittle more out of the way. And you'll love their menu," Asami promised Korra's parents. They graciously agreed and Korra nodded, although she pouted inside. She had to be on her best behavior in the fine establishment. She suddenly couldn't wait until she was naked and drinking sake with Asami in the privacy of their bedroom. She'd be able to cut loose then…..

"Well then, shall we?" Tonraq smiled. The four piled into Asami's satomobile.

8  
8  
8

8  
8  
8

8

8

"I can't believe they're going home," Korra lamented. They had dropped off Korra's parents at the docks and waved goodbye as they made their way to their ship. Asami called out in response. She entered their bedroom with a silver tray in her hands. The tray held a bottle of sake and two small frosted glasses.

"Your parents are the best," Asami had to say. "They made me feel so much better…."

"Imagine if we were to get married soon. Mom would help you with the planning, believe it," Korra grinned.

Asami's heart lurched and she poured sake into the two glasses. She handed one to Korra and climbed onto the bed. She didn't voice out loud that she had asked Tonraq secretly how to go about carving a betrothal necklace. He had given his advice, his large hand squeezing hers gently. When Asami thanked him, the large man hugged her swiftly.

"I would, of course, welcome you to our family," he said gruffly. Asami was so lucky indeed.

"She would? Good to know," Asami gave her a sly look over the top of her glass. Korra was only wearing her breast band and boxer shorts, reclining on her side.

"Yeah…" Korra didn't voice that she liked the idea of marrying the engineer. She wanted to help her through this trying time and maybe one day she could pop the question.

Asami tossed her red and black coat toward the vanity chair. She climbed next to her girlfriend and sipped her sake. Korra ran her hand up and down Asami's thigh. She worked her fingers beneath the hem of Asami's long skirt. She ran her fingers up smooth stockings, to the garters along her thigh. She snapped one of the garters teasingly.

"Do you miss them?" Asami asked. Warmth pooled between her thighs as Korra played with her garters. Korra nodded.

"I always miss my folks. But I love naked time with you," she grinned. She played with the buttons of Asami's work blouse with her other hand. Asami set her glass on the tray and twined her fingers through Korra's short hair, fairly rumpling it.

"Then lose the rest of your clothes," Asami giggled. Korra began unbuttoning Asami's blouse. She pressed kisses along her collarbone and down to the curve of her breast as more flesh was revealed.

"You're wearing way too much. Cmere…" Korra muttered. Asami kissed her temple and wound her arms around Korra's back. She traced up and down the muscles on her back as she unwound her breast band. Korra blushed when Asami angled a hand between them and cupped her breast. "Yeah, that's good too…."

"I love you, Korra," Asami sighed, feeling at peace. Korra's arms around her back, her mouth moving along her breasts, made her feel warm and happy.

"Love you too…" Korra murmured around one breast. She cupped the mound of flesh and leaned to suck on the stiffening nipple in front of her. Thoughts of Kyoshi's Cave flickered through her mind as she pulled Asami's thighs apart and settled between them, giving long languid thrusts through their clothing. Asami gasped beside her ear, enjoying the stimulation, although it wasn't going to do much in the way of an orgasm. She knew Asami took kajihana; maybe one day when she spent inside her in the cave, she wouldn't need to take it…..

"More than ready, baby," Asami whispered. She cupped Korra's face in her palms and pulled her up for a kiss. Korra darted her hand up her skirt and between her thighs, moving her fingers to enter her. Asami's gasp stoked her ego.

"Kay," Korra mumbled. She carefully pulled her fingers from Asami's throbbing dampness and rolled off the mattress. Her knees wobbled, making her gait slightly off-kilter as she went to grab the silicone toy from the chest of drawers. While she prepared it, Asami slipped out of her skirt. She left her panties on to tease Korra.

After readying the shorter end and inserting it into herself, Korra promptly yanked the silken panties down and aside. Asami pulled Korra into her arms and cried out when Korra sank into her with a slow languid thrust.

End for now

End notes: Don't worry, more for Kuvira planned than a cell 😝 Stay strong, my lovelies. If you liked, smash that button, do that review thing!

Sincerely, pen

3/13/2017


	8. Odd Anxiety

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Not a durn thing.

Author's notes: Hope everyone's enjoying ^_^

QueenTyzula: since I'm too good to Korrasami, gotta have some conflict rear its ugly head. Cheers, my friend!

Acfcrystal: Proposals could be in the works ^_^ thank you for the very kind words!

DemoDragon8331: thank you for reminding me! I had forgotten.

Jfulls002: thank you so much! Please enjoy ^_^

Skeeter451: thanks for the suggestion. Please enjoy ^_^

"Waiting"

Chapter eight "Odd Anxiety"

Small children scampered down the hallways of the factory dormitories, playing with toy satomobiles and other toys. Parents scolded them and tried to reign them in. Chen dodged a few children with dismay. He adjusted his suit jacket over his round belly and sighed. Asami had opened the worker's dormitories for the city's citizens whose homes hadn't been rebuilt yet and it was a trying time. She had, of course, paid to feed everyone as well. The money had to have come from her own account, but Chen was worried.

Of course, Asami had always been a generous individual. But ever since her father had been killed, she had seemed to throw herself further into Future Industries and Republic City. He wished the Avatar would help her relax more. And possibly save some of her savings.

"I'm so sorry…." One of the mothers apologized, recognizing Chen. He gave a half-hazard smile and continued on. He found Asami's office and knocked on the door.

She was going over a stack of paperwork, a pen flipping between her fingers as she read. A furrow formed between her brows as she concentrated. Chen knocked on the office door.

"Good morning," Asami smiled, pushing herself to an upright position. Chen walked in, smiling.

"You look tired," he said gently. Asami pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I am," she said. "I was going over the reports for our new satomobile line. Will the engineers really have something up within a month?"

"If they're allowed some overtime," Chen admitted. "What about the refugees, Asami? The workers that used that dormitory had to vacate it for them. I assume they're staying with family members, but Future Industries has prided itself on taking care of its workers."

"And we will," Asami said gently. "I'm not going to let these innocent people live in a tent in the spirit wilds. It's not their fault their homes have been destroyed."

"Have they all registered their old addresses with City Hall?" Chen wanted to know. "That would put them on a list to receive a new residence."

"I did give the information," Asami said. "You know how long bureaucracy can take. Not to mention the building itself."

"I just don't want them to think this is their permanent new home," Chen admitted. "Some people will take a good thing and turn it around."

"Like the Triads?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "They've been carving out sections of the city after the evacuation and the poor police force is trying to keep up. It's not safe right now for these people."

"Be that as it may, they're not living here forever," Chen said.

Asami nodded. "Of course."

"Has the Avatar been keeping you occupied?" Chen hazarded to ask. A blush stained Asami's cheeks.

"Why, yes," she said. "Are you suggesting I take more time off of work?"

"If you need to. You know the vehicle workers have their schedules worked out. I'll allot the overtime if they need it for the deadline," Chen offered.

"Thank you. I will take a few days off," Asami said. Chen smiled.

"Good. You need to rest. I know work is good after a personal loss, but sometimes you need to breathe."

"Thank you, Chen," Asami smiled.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

When Asami entered her gardens at the Sato estate that evening, she smiled, taking in the Avatar. Korra was overrun by Mako's relatives, and the kids clung to her arms, laughing and screaming. Korra bent up from the waist, hoisting at leave five kids with her biceps alone.

"Raaawr!" Korra growled gently. The kids squealed happily and swung their thin legs in midair.

"Hi Korra," Asami called. A blush stained Korra's cheeks and she gently set the kids back on their feet. She strode forward and put her arms around the taller woman.

"Hi, 'Sami. How was your day?" she asked. The kids took off, giving them some alone time. Asami played with the hairs at the back of Korra's neck.

"My CFO all but told me to take a few days off. Instead of feeling glum laying around the house, maybe we should take off. For, say, the Spirit World?"

Korra blushed a hot red. "You mean…yeeeeah we could do that," she stammered. Asami grinned, as she nosed along her throat.

"I guess we need the tent, extra towels…and not much clothing," Asami teased. Korra gave a small hop in place.

"The kids are over there, Asami! Don't tease me like that!" Korra swore. Asami slung an arm around her waist as they walked toward the kitchen.

Chef was setting the table with fine china and tablecloths in the formal dining room and Asami thanked him. Korra sat down and pulled Asami into her lap as Chef moved back to the kitchen.

"If you need some time off, I can definitely help you relax…yes, I can do that," Korra drawled. Asami slung her arms around her neck.

"Did you ever want to talk about what the future could bring, or do you want take it each day at a time?" Asami asked idly. A serious look came over Korra's face.

"'Sami…there would be something I would want to ask you….well two things really," Korra murmured. Asami made to ask when the Avatar pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. Asami melted into it.

"So…what'd you want to ask me?" Asami wondered. Korra's hand played with the hem of her blouse.

"In due time," she murmured. "Do you want to go tonight?"

Asami's face erupted in a grin. "Yes. Let's eat and pack. Then…" her lips grazed Korra's ear. "You could be inside me before we go to sleep."

As Asami got off her lap to take her seat as Chef served them, the passionate blush on Korra's face was very assuring. Chef settled slices of roast duck-chicken onto their plates and ladled a homemade soup into bowls.

"I'll be back with the vegetables," he said and backed out of the dining room. Asami and Korra ate heartily. Asami poured both of them a glass of wine and Korra lifted her crystal goblet in a toast.

"To us. And to being alone," Korra murmured. Asami gave a slow wink. She noticed Korra sipping quickly.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Kuvira was truly lucky Chief Beifong allowed her to have a wristwatch. She wouldn't know what time it was without it, aside from the meal trays being delivers, and the hope of keeping a normal schedule for exercise and sleep would have been impossible. Glancing at the watch, she noted it was an hour before the dinner tray would be delivered. She had already exercised and washed her face and hands. A shower would be allotted her in two more days from now.

Kuvira leaned on one elbow, going over her stationary with a sigh. She flipped the sole pencil allotted her between long fingers and licked the tip idly as she went over more of her inner thoughts.

She had been delivered her first piece of mail that wasn't a death threat from a random citizen. It was from Baatar Jr, and he had outlined how they could still have a relationship and how much he loved her. Kuvira had to resist from crumbling the piece of cream-colored stationary. She had pleaded for access to a magazine or newspaper, but either Beifong hadn't gotten the request or didn't care; this was the only thing she had to read at present that didn't whole-heartedly wish she go to the Seven Layers of Hell.

And it was too bad it had come from someone she didn't love in that way. Kuvira sighed as she picked up the slightly rumpled stationary.

'I know you were trying to take out the Avatar. It doesn't matter. I forgive you and Mom and Dad will see that we should get married….'

Kuvira flopped on her back and pulled a wrist across her eyes. Her arm dimmed the obnoxiously bright fluorescent light above her somewhat. If someone was more deluded than she was, it was Baatar.

It was only too much to hope Opal would write if she wouldn't visit. Kuvira sighed and sat up. She could only get one line out before giving the letter up for a lost cause that night.

"The building's going well. Well, the demolition part that is," Bolin grinned. Opal slurped up a string of noodles from her bowl as her boyfriend leaned back easily in his chair. She twirled a lock of hair with one finger.

"That's good…" she murmured. Opal couldn't confess to have heard anything Bolin had just said. Her mind was on the letter she had started last night. Her Aunt Lin had given her further permission to visit the mountain prison outside of Republic City, but her mother had caught wind of her first visit. The blow-out had been truly outrageous and only her father's pleading words got Suyin to calm down at all. But Opal had to back off the visits.

Well, at the moment. She still had her aunt's stamp authorizing her access….

"And….hey are you okay?" Bolin asked, concern on his features. Opal blinked. The noodle house was packed and the usual noise and din masked most of her responses, but even Bolin couldn't miss she was barely looking at him. Opal focused on his earnest eyes.

"Yes…I'm fine," she said. But it was a partial lie. Bolin laid his hand across hers on the table.

"Do you wanna get out of here? The city's hopping again and maybe you wanna rest," he suggested.

Opal's heart sped up and she faltered. "I do…but I have to get back to the island. Master Tenzin wants us back at a reasonable time."

It was the truth and for a change, Opal was glad the airbending master set a strict curfew. Bolin pouted.

"Well, I can take you back. Bet the lights of the city look beautiful on the island at night," he cheered. Opal gave a half smile, but her heart lurched.

She didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't the first thing on her mind when she gazed at the city lights past curfew. Yet.

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

Loud pants filled the cramped air of the spirit cave at the end of the stone corridors. Asami and Korra had left for the spirit portal after dinner, and had packed light. Asami was personally a little worried about the activity at the borders of the spirit wilds surrounding the portal. President Raiko had placed a ban on anyone randomly entering the Spirit World, but Asami knew that decree excused the Avatar. The spirits seemingly on guard around the portal let them through with ready ease.

Safe away from everyone, they had pitched the tent in a hurry outside the ice caverns and without asking, had jogged toward the caves quickly. They had filed to the back cave quickly and undressed with comical speed. Korra dunked quickly into the freezing pool and erupted out, cock surging between her thighs. Asami met her mouth in a hot kiss, and she laughed as Korra lowered her to the pile of clothing.

The first time was hard and fast and now Asami moved in gentler thrusts beneath Korra. The Avatar curled her fingers in Asami's wavy black hair and drew her in for a kiss. Their tongues stroked insistently as they rolled against each other.

"Love you," Korra said happily against her shoulder. Asami clung to her waist with her thighs, holding her close.

"Love you," Asami gave back. "Are you tired?"

"I'll catch my strength," Korra promised. "How are you?" Her hand stroked along Asami's hip.

"Just perfect," she purred. Asami angled her arm around Korra's neck, drawing her down. They moved slowly against each other as they kissed deeply.

Much later, the two washed off in the outer warm springs and dressed in a daze. After stumbling into their tent outside the main cavern, the two women wrapped up in their sleeping bags and around each other. Korra's mouth cracked open in a huge yawn. Asami pressed her kisses along Korra's temple, helping her wind down. As they drifted to sleep, Asami couldn't believe how lucky she was.

8

8

8

8

8

8

The next morning found the two women eating breakfast at their small camp fire. The Spirit World's sun rose a bright pink and painted the bright colors of the realm an extra brand of vibrant. Korra eagerly slurped her jook. Asami had thought to raid the fridge on their way out the door, and they had taken Chef's leftover jook and dumplings. Chef made it rather fancy, with a lot of spices and sliced vegetables. It was the perfect breakfast after it was heated over the fire.

Korra took the steaming tea kettle off of the camp fire and poured into two cups for them. "Should we make a third cup in case Iroh comes by?" she wondered.

Asami surveyed the spirit landscape. The odd spirit bobbed and danced in the distance, but there was no sign of the deceased Fire Nation lord.

"I guess not….gives us cave time," she teased. Korra blushed a hot red. She spooned in green tea powder into the cups to steep. Asami took the container from her and screwed the cap on top tightly. "What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"A lot, I guess," Korra scratched the side of her temple. Her short hair was uncombed and a veritable mess from sleep. "The city, Raiko's dumb ass, the refugees, the future, ways to shorten Kuvira's sentence…."

Asami sputtered, almost spitting out her tea. The hot liquid sloshed in her mouth. She swallowed quickly. "Kuvira?! Why?" she asked.

The surprised look on Korra's face was abrupt. Her lips settled into a thin line. "Uhm…..yeah…. if she could help with the rebuilding, you know, right the damage she caused, maybe it would lower her sentence…." Korra further wilted under Asami's angry look. She flushed. "But you don't wanna hear that…"

"She deserves to stay in prison, Korra!" Asami protested. She set her tea cup on the red flowers underfoot. "She attacked Republic City….blew up my warehouse…. And killed my father! Do you want me to continue?!"

Korra slid closer. She laid her hand over Asami's. Asami left her hand where it was but her fingers tightened into a fist beneath the Avatar's fingers.

"'Sami, everyone deserves a chance for peace….she got sentenced. She'll do her time. But don't you think it's a waste for someone to die behind bars?" Korra murmured. Asami glowered at her.

"I don't care! She deserves to die in prison. At least the world will be safe!"

"She won't do anything like that again. I doubt any law enforcement will let her near them," Korra said dryly. "Opal seems to think there may be something worth saving."

"Opal? Oh, come on!" Asami crossed her arms. "She may have grown up with her, but Kuvira's a murderer! Su has the right thought about her."

"I'm still presenting the idea to Raiko," Korra said evenly. "if it'll help her….well, I can at least present the idea."

"I'm pissed, Korra. You shouldn't be helping her."

Korra laid an arm over Asami's shoulders and was hurt when the pale girl shrugged it off. "Asami…come on…."

"I mean it, Korra. You shouldn't be wasting your energy on her. She got put away as she should be. Focus on the city and me; focus on the future," Asami pleaded. Korra gently rubbed Asami's arm.

"I AM," she swore. "Believe me, I am." And Korra wasn't lying. She had asked her parents for abit of their savings for a loan while she looked into rings. She wanted the perfect one when she popped the question. However…."You can't ask me not to do what I feel is right. I'm so sorry about your dad….believe me, he didn't deserve that."

Some of Asami's anger melted at that. Korra cupped her cheek in her palm. Her thumb rubbed across Asami's cheek.

"He didn't deserve to die that way and I wish you had so much more time and years with him. But I'm here, I'll be your family now, 'Sami. I swear I'm here for you," Korra swore. Asami finally leaned into her. She tucked her chin on the Avatar's shoulder.

"I miss him. It's just not fair. We were going to get close again. I wanted to talk to him about you. Now I can't," Asami lamented. Korra laid her hand on Asami's thigh and rubbed gently.

"My parents are here for you too. I promise," Korra said softly.

"It's hard, Korra. Sometimes I forget he's dead and then I'll see the urn in the study and remember. It's horrible to remember each time," Asami admitted. Korra kissed Asami's brow gently.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she said. Asami slung an arm around her and they leaned against each other.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Opal pulled on her nightgown and hung up her wingsuit. Her roommate got undressed as well, and slid her wingsuit onto a spare hangar. Opal went to comb her hair and the other woman went to use the washroom. Opal sighed and set her comb down.

She really should take her parents out to lunch next time they visited to make up for her hidden visit to the mountain prison. But she wasn't going to be sorry that she had gone. Kuvira's dark eyes filled her mind.

"Bolin…" Think of Bolin. Maybe she'd dream of him. But when Opal and her roommate slid into their beds and turned out the lights, Opal was startled how quickly she fell asleep. She walked right into a dream instantly. In a massive desert plain, Kuvira stalked in a wide circle around Bolin. He appeared half at ease, though the muscles in his arms flexed as he waited. Kuvira took a wide stance and bent three large boulders and sent them sailing. Bolin dodged almost effortlessly, using his own bending to deflect the last boulder from hitting home.

He gave a stomp of the foot, his stance long and wide. The earth opened up before Kuvira's boots, as hot lava erupted from the erosion of earth. Opal found herself darting forward, heart in her throat.

"Stop!" she shouted. The dream whipped the single word from her lips, across the plain where it visibly struck her boyfriend, making him stagger from the weight of it. He whipped his head, dark hair flying as he caught sight of Opal running across the plains toward him. He stopped, coiling his hand into a fist and withdrawing the lava back into the fissure of earth.

Kuvira caught her footing, but she was obviously in pain, the bottom of her boots burned away and into her flesh. She upraised a high ledge of earth and sat on it, crying out in pain. Opal had Bolin's face in her palms, and she let him go to run toward the injured woman. The look of incredulous pain on Bolin's face was palpable.

But Kuvira was hurt. She had to help her. Opal knelt in front of her and rolled up the cuffs of her trousers, trying to ease the rest of the boots off. The injuries were raw and oozing. Kuvira shrieked uncharacteristically as bits of leather pulled on her burned flesh. Opal stopped, worried.

"Do it….do it!" Kuvira swore, gritting her teeth. Opal squeezed her knee and yanked one boot off all the way. Kuvira bit her lip, her face going gray with pain. Opal dropped the scorched leather and clutched Kuvira's calloused hand.

"One more, Vira…then I'll get a waterbender to heal you," she promised. The look of agony in Kuvira's eyes was heartbreaking. She nodded, face ashen.

"Go on…I can take it," she said weakly. Her eyes rolled back when Opal had to yank harder on the last boot, drawing quite abit of flesh with it. Blood oozed with the burn's juices and Kuvira leaned back on her palms, panting. Streams of sweat poured off her face. "Thank you…."

Opal leaned up and wrapped her arms around Kuvira's shoulders. "I had to…." She said.

When her eyes opened in the dark, Opal sighed. The dream had been agonizing, but the core feelings of helpfulness stayed with her. Maybe she could talk to President Raiko about ways to lower her life sentence….there just had to be a way!

Opal sighed and rolled over, pulling her comforter over her head.

End for now

End notes: sorry so short; I don't know if I'll be able to update this story by next week on time; relatives are visiting. It may be a two week hiatus for this tale. Sorry! I'll try to work on it. Like it, smash that button, do that review thing!

Sincerely, pen

3/22/2017


	9. Turn about

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to "The Legend of Korra." Not a damn thing!

Author's Notes: Abit of a follow up on a suggestion in a review and more of a transition-y chapter. Sorry! I wanted to give you something and some smut too since it's been a minute. I've been housing relatives on vacation for the past week. And now I need a vacation from it!

QueenTyzula: Here's some good ol smut for ya 😝 Cheers, bud.

MediaMan18: Well I was intrigued by your suggestion so I had to do it. Thanks!

Jfulls002: And still in the Spirit World 😝

Milagglad: Sorry so late to update! Enjoy.

"Waiting"

Chapter nine "Turn about"

"Korra?"

"Hmm?" Korra had Asami's bare leg across her lap and was massaging her calf gently. Asami wriggled her toes in appreciation. The two of them were laying around the tent, with the flap open so they could see the brightly colored spirits bobbing and dancing in the night's darkness.

Asami leaned back, the fastenings of her tunic open, her round breasts open to Korra's gaze. "I was just wondering….what's it like using the pool in Kyoshi's cave?"

Korra raised her left eyebrow high, a fine blush darting across her cheeks. "Well…it's amazing," she admitted. "We've used a strap-on, but looking down and seeing that flesh jutting out of you is kinda sexy. And being inside you….." Her calloused fingers massaged down Asami's shin. "It's exhilarating. I can feel every bit of you holding onto me….."

"Because you're giving me what I need?" Asami arched her back, giving a sultry look. Korra winked.

"Yeah….well…it's just….yeah…" Korra stammered. Asami giggled.

"The Avatar tongue-tied. I've done it again."

"Thanks," Korra lamented. Asami leaned forward and kissed her simply.

"….What would you say if I wanted to try it?" Asami asked. Her heart beat a staccato rhythm. Korra looked very surprised. She stammered.

"You have been inside me like that before…. Why not?" Korra asked. A deep blush set across her features. Asami felt her face aflame as well.

"You wouldn't mind? I know how you love being on that end…."

"We're a couple," Korra insisted. "We should both share the same….experiences."

"Thanks," Asami beamed. "Now I kinda can't wait. I wonder what it'll feel like…"

"Just incredible," Korra assured her. She planted a kiss on Asami's brow.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Asami undressed in the cave. She eyed the pool of still cold water in the corner. Korra waited, fully naked. She scratched the back of one leg with her foot almost idly.

"Go on," Korra urged her gently. Asami's eyes lingered up and down, going across Korra's round breasts, her dark nipples, the taut abdominal muscles, the soft folds between her thighs. She gave a brave smile and stepped into the pool. She shrieked at the cold temperature.

"SPIRITS!" she cursed. Korra twirled two fingers idly.

"All the way. You have to be under it too," she said. Asami gave her a look, but walked further out and hurriedly dunked herself beneath the surface. She erupted from the surface and scampered for the shallow reaches of the cold pool. Between her legs dangled a pale appendage of flesh. It rose, half stiff as Asami's pheromones jolted around, not knowing what to do.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, cold," she cursed, hopping out of the pool. Korra took Asami's shoulders in her strong hands. She waterbent the stray cold droplets off of Asami's pale body, and then surged her chi forward to warm her through her firebending. Asami sighed happily as she was quickly dried. Her cock stood straight up, and into Korra's hip. "Much better."

"I'll say," Korra looked down, blushing. "How does it feel?"

"Hard….kind of hurts," Asami bit her lip, and gave a sharp gasp as Korra's hand ran down her smooth hip and along the jutting column of flesh. "Korra!"

A subtle blush darted across Korra's features. Asami was as red as a tomato. She picked up Korra's hand and kissed the back of it. Korra cupped her cheek with one hand.

"We'll go slow….get you nice and comfortable…" Korra murmured. She leaned up and kissed Asami longingly. Their tongues stroked eagerly. Korra murmured in surprise when Asami's hands went low and cupped her ass, pulling her forward. Her erection throbbed, seeking warmth and purchase. Korra rubbed her belly against it.

"What about you? You should be the one comfortable…" Asami said. She fondly tucked a lock of hair behind Korra's ear. Her fingers trailed down Korra's strong shoulder, across one breast. She gently thumbed her nipple, working the taut flesh. Korra flushed bright red, but stepped closer into Asami's arms. Her arms went low around the naked engineer, linking behind her waist.

"You always make sure I'm good. Kiss me, 'Sami….feel it…." Korra whispered. She punctuated her statement with a few short kisses and sucked Asami's lower lip. Asami gasped. Korra reached up and grasped her girlfriend's neck gently. She pulled her into a deep kiss. The Avatar pulled her mouth back, gasping as Asami groped along her back, her buttocks and the smooth curve of her thighs, trying to pull her closer. Korra laughed, and pushed closer into Asami's arms. The taller girl's arms lifted under her thighs and gently half pulled her against her.

Korra stumbled but caught her footing. They both knelt down on their pile of clothing, and Korra slowly spread herself, leaning on her elbows. Asami's hungry gaze swept up and down her gleaming musculature, her soft curves and nervous grin. Asami gripped herself by the base of her erection and bit her lip. Clear liquid pooled at the tip of the head.

Korra took Asami's other hand and ran it between her thighs. She sighed as Asami coated her fingers tips with her dampness with ready ease. "You'll fit inside me….like this…." Korra sighed as Asami pushed her fingers in gently, working them in and out at a languid pace. Korra's inner muscles fluttered and flexed around her. She could just imagine how they would feel wrapped around her length and she worked her hand loose, spreading Korra's thighs and kneeling between them hurriedly.

"Will it hurt you?" For a second, Asami was worried about her size. Her cock wasn't as thick as Korra's had been, but it was on the long side. Korra leaned up beneath her and ran her lips in small warm kisses across Asami's throat and collar bone. Her free hand moved up to cup her breast.

"No…..cause it's you….come on, 'Sami, you know you want to…." Korra murmured. Asami slid between her thighs and rubbed the head against Korra's folds. She gasped as she slid through wetness. "Oh fuck…."

Asami made a few testing pushes and gripped herself by the base of her erection. She bit her lip but Korra nodded. The Avatar's soft thighs widened around her hips.

"Go on…." Korra whispered. She gasped when Asami thrust hard into her. Asami's mouth hung open and she moaned as clinging wet satin encased the head of her cock and a good few inches. She quivered, not sure what to do, but Korra's steady hands on her back urged her inside. "More…. Oh, 'Sami….. you can go deeper…."

After several painstaking moments of slowly pushing, Asami was hilted. Her breasts bobbed as she rose on her palms, panting with pleasure. "KORRA… oh fuck me, so good…"

Korra rolled her hips beneath Asami's, urging her to move. "Funny, you're the one fucking me…..oh…yes…. keep going…."

Asami knew how Korra felt; being pinned beneath her lover's roiling thrusts made her feel safe and secure, not to mention full, full of her cock, her release….this time it would be her release, her taking care of the Avatar….the surging thoughts combined with the physical pleasure and Asami set her lips to Korra's upturned throat.

They came, shuddering together in a shared skin of sweat. Asami shivered so hard, she thought she would catch a chill. Korra cradled her face with both hands. The slow grin on her face made Asami's heart surge.

"How….was…it?" Korra panted. Asami blushed against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Indescribable…"

"There's gotta be a few words…anything come to mind?" Korra urged.

"Tight…hot….wet…oh….." Asami murmured as Korra rolled her hips, gripping her. She pushed back and their joining moved together in the oldest dance. "I know why you like this…."

"Oh yeah," Korra grinned. She cried out as Asami pinned her down with her taller frame. Her splayed fingers grasped the engineer's pale back. Asami had no idea they would switch up the dominant position, but she was glad she asked. She felt at ease swollen and aching and inside her girlfriend. The brightness in Korra's eyes told her she was just as glad for the switch.

8  
8

8

8

8  
8  
8

8  
8

"Are you certain you want to go back in? She's been very irate," One of the officers said. Opal sighed. She had put off Bolin for a few days, so she could meditate on her now conflicting heart, had trained extra hard with Tenzin, and had slowly conceded to herself that she had to see the object of her torment in person again. At least then she would begin to gain a semblance of her mind again.

And poor Bolin didn't deserve this. Not one bit. She had to straighten everything out and then she could live her normal life again.

"Yes. I won't be long," she promised. She held out the piece of stationary with her aunt's seal and signature and the officer sighed. He tucked his platinum baton into his belt and held up his platinum set of keys.

"Okay. I'll need to go in and restrain her," he said. He unlocked the cell and entered, sealing the door between him and Opal. The airbender waited.

"On your feet, Great Uniter!" he bellowed. She could hear Kuvira shuffling to her feet and the clanking of the platinum restraints. In a few moments, the officer shuffled back to the door and unlocked it.

"Kay, you have your visit," he said. Opal slid into the cell and the officer passed her on the way out. He stood in the hallway outside the partially open door, leaving the women in relative privacy.

Kuvira blinked in surprise. Her dark eyes were alight with something that could have been desire, but she politely tamped it down. She gave a small half-smile to the wing-suit clad woman.

"Nice to see you again, Opal," she said politely. Opal gave her a faint smile, but there was a rictus of determination across her features.

"It's your fault, Vira."

"What now?" Kuvira blinked in genuine surprise. Opal flung her wrists and took a few steps closer. Her eyes fixed on Kuvira's. Something passed between them and settled through her body and in the pit of her stomach. She felt good seeing Kuvira was alright. It felt only natural.

And in that moment, that terrified Opal.

"You. I keep dreaming about you. And you kissed me…." Opal looked down at the platinum floor between them. "I can't stop dreaming about you…"

"Don't tell me you have a crush," Kuvira tried to make it unimportant. She had to give Opal a way out. 200 plus years on top of a life sentence….. no one wanted to wait around for that. Nobody could.

"I guess I always did," Opal said, surprising Kuvira utterly. Her knees quaked. Why did she feel as unstable as a teenager? "When I was a kid, I always tried to follow you around, even when you had to train with Huan."

"That brother of yours has a hard head," Kuvira quirked one thick eyebrow. "Uhm…. Well, what are we going to do?"

Opal shocked her again by touching her hands. Kuvira burned with a blush.

"I guess I gotta get it out of my system," Opal said. Kuvira blushed, staring into her face.

"How are you going to do that? Visiting….ulp!" Kuvira started when Opal leaned up and kissed her. It was hesitant and close-mouthed and Kuvira gently moved her lips against hers. She was shocked when Opal parted her mouth with her tongue. Kuvira's head swam with pleasure.

When they pulled apart, Opal's face was flushed and Kuvira knew she fared no better. The bender ran her tongue along her swollen lower lip thoughtfully. "I guess you WILL be visiting…."

"I don't know….I hope…" Opal bit her lip. Her eyes swam with guilt and she lowered her gaze to the floor. "Well at least until I straighten things out…."

Kuvira stared at her, hope in her dark eyes. "Opal…"

Opal snapped back to herself. "Don't look at me like that. It's too much."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, collecting herself. "YOU kissed ME this time."

"I know!" Opal looked as frustrated as a child in the next moment. She crossed her arms under her breasts. "You make me thinks such things and then…."

Kuvira found she liked the flustered Opal as well as her kind side. It showed a conflict of emotion and that emotion was circling around her. She didn't know whether to be flattered or unhappy about it.

"You know where I'm at then," Kuvira said, rattling her manacles. Opal gave her a troubled look.

"I know…."

As the officer unlocked the door, Opal slid out into the hall. The man unfastened Kuvira's manacles and leg restraints and left her alone, locking the door behind him. There was a faint buzzing behind Kuvira's eyes as a slow headache threatened to begin.

But a surge of warmth flooded her body and Kuvira would take the headache along with it. She paced back and forth, hands clasped behind her back in a spartan stance, and then she flared into a sudden wild punch with both fists. She gave a wild grin to no one.

End for now

End notes: Smut and transition! Like it, smash that button and do that review thing!

Sincerely, pen

4/4/2017


	10. Proposals and Break-ups

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nathing.

Author's Notes: Sorry so late! I try to do every week or at least every ten days for this story, but Comic Con hit my city and I've got the con fatigue. Hopefully I'm back on schedule 😝

QueenTyzula: You know how I love the Kuvopal pairing 😝 Poor Bolin. But there's more planned for him…..

Jfulls002: The switch was a great idea (thanks to MediaMan18!) and was super fun to write 😝 Dominant Asami is fun.

"Waiting"

Chapter ten "Proposals and Break-ups"

Korra knelt in front of their camp fire and picked up the steaming kettle. She poured the boiling water into two cups set on the red flowers of the Spirit World. Reaching into Asami's pack, she scrounged until she found the tea containers. She fished out the container labeled kajihana and poured a few spoonfuls into her cup. She added oolong to Asami's cup and set them down to steep.

Asami climbed out of the tent, yawning widely. She noted which containers Korra put back. She softly smiled but sat to clasp Korra's hand.

"Maybe one day one of us won't be using that," she said, referring to the kajihana. Korra gave a nod, running her fingers through her short, tangled hair.

"You were very enthusiastic," Korra grinned, referring to the cave. Asami blushed. "We just have to be careful…. That reminds me, that's one of the things I wanted to ask you."

"What?" Asami sat beside her girlfriend. She pulled her wavy hair over one shoulder and ran her fingers through it. Korra checked on the cups and handed the one with oolong tea to her girlfriend.

"I know you've had the same dreams I've had over the past few years when I was gone. In them, we sometimes had children. Would you….would you want a baby one day?" Korra stumbled over the words, unsure if she should ask. Asami's eyes widened. But she smiled.

"Yes. I've thought about it a lot. Especially with you," Asami said. She laid her hand on Korra's thigh. Korra grinned with relief.

"Oh good. I wasn't sure what you'd say." Korra picked up her tea and grimaced at the taste. Kajihana did the job for a morning-after medication, but the taste was anything but pleasant. "I guess the next question would be to ask who would have the baby…."

"That in itself is a good question," Asami laughed. "After last night, I could put you up for bearing it."

"Hey, the Avatar's supposed to be THE dominant leader," Korra blushed, protesting lightly. "My wife should have the baby."

"But you'll be my wife too," Asami said. She ran her hand down Korra's thigh, settling higher. "Maybe we should both get pregnant here. That'd be something."

"Everyone would just think we both got a sperm donor anyway," Korra laughed. "I don't think Kyoshi would want her secret to get out…. It's enough that we know it."

Asami blushed, and stammered. "You said wife, too…. Uhm…."

"I guess there's no better way of saying it. Asami, I don't have a ring right on me just now, but I want you to marry me. I hope you'll say yes," Korra grinned hopefully, joy lighting up her blue eyes. Asami smiled so widely, she felt her face would crack from the pressure.

"Yes….of course!" she said. Korra set her cup down and pounced on her. Asami laughed, rolling on her back as they tangled together on the carpet of impossibly red spirit flowers.

"Damn, I should have set the mood right… I was gonna do it at a fancy restaurant with a ring, but it just felt so right now…." Korra said. She smoothed a lock of hair out of Asami's eyes and grinned down at her. "I love you, 'Sami."

"I love you too. We should still get rings," Asami said. Korra laughed.

"I'll surprise you when I get yours. Still gotta do the right thing when I propose with it," Korra grinned.

"Pressure's off; you know my response," Asami smiled. She wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, pulling her on top of her.

"Guess we have to go home at some point," Korra mumbled. Asami laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said. Both women got up and finished their tea. Korra set a hand to her hard abdominal muscles and grimaced.

"Eh, this stuff always makes my stomach hurt," she said. Asami laughed, but focused on the future to come. Maybe they both could bear a child together… She didn't know all the physical laws governing the secret cave, but it could be a possibility….

"I know, it's awful," Asami said. "Hopefully the refugees are getting a start on moving out of my factory."

"You're too good a person," Korra said. She kissed Asami's cheek as she rummaged through their pack looking for their cook ware.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"President Raiko?" Opal asked.

The mustachioed president was going over some kind of paperwork, but set it down on his desk. "Hi, Miss Beifong. I didn't know you were my ten o'clock appointment," he said.

Opal shook his hand firmly and took a seat opposite his desk. "I am. I was hoping I could go over an idea with you concerning Kuvira's life sentence…."

A look of displeasure crossed Raiko's face. "The Great Uniter is sufficiently locked away, and for the rest of her life. I think that is justice enough."

Opal went on, trying to ignore his harsh words. "Kuvira is a master metalbender and earthbender. Don't you think it an extreme waste such a prodigy will rot in a cell?"

"No." Raiko was flat and to the point. Opal frowned slightly.

"I passed by the new districts on the way here, Mister President. Her army did a lot of damage to the city."

"Meaning?..." Raiko frowned.

"Well… wouldn't it be an apt part of the sentence to have the perpetrators help restore the buildings they destroyed?" Opal asked. Raiko raised an eyebrow despite himself.

"It would take some pressure off of the volunteer teams…" he conceded. He stroked his chin in thought.

"And it would essentially be free labor!" Opal went on. "You wouldn't have to go into the city's coffers to pay like you've paid for the team's over-time."

"True!" Raiko smiled. "I can't say your mother will be happy with the idea of the Great Uniter or her officers outside of their cells….but under the appropriate guard, it would be ideal for our reserves. Good idea, Miss Beifong."

"So, you'll consider it?" Opal couldn't smile, not yet. Raiko nodded.

"I will. Remember, I expect Kuvira on her best behavior. She's been cut off from her natural element. She'd do best to remember we could keep her in that platinum cell for the rest of her life without any attempt to set foot outside."

"I'll tell her," Opal promised. Raiko nodded and wrote a few notes on his pad of paper.

"Thank you, Miss Beifong. Please close the door on your way out," he said. Opal tried not to roll her eyes at him, but bowed and left.

Opal's steps were as light as air as she almost skipped out of City Hall. She made her way to the mountain prison, and brandished her aunt's seal once more. When she was let into Kuvira's cell, the long-haired woman was smiling tentatively, and obviously happy to see her.

"You came back quickly," she said wryly. Opal gave her a smirk.

"With good news," Opal said. "I gave President Raiko my proposal that you be allowed to help with the building teams. He's considering it. You can set foot out of here, and use your bending. You'll be under heavy guard but still….."

The look of astonishment on Kuvira's face was stunning. She blinked dark eyes, trying to process everything. "You… you did that for me?" she whispered.

Opal nodded. Kuvira couldn't help herself, and shuffled forward, feet moving within the confinements of her ankle restraints in short steps. She reached forth her manacled hands and clasped Opal's hands in hers.

"THANK YOU…. thank you, Opal…." She whispered with extreme gratitude. It was a long way off from forgiving herself, but being allowed to help, to touch metal and earth again….it was a bigger repayment than she could have asked for.

Opal squeezed her fingers back gladly. "You don't have to thank me…. I couldn't let the best captain Zaofu ever had waste away in here…"

The reference to their past brought a darker light to Kuvira's eyes. She wanted to let Opal go, but the airbender clasped her fingers tenderly, holding onto her. She allowed it, as it did feel nice.

"I can't say your mother will be thrilled about this," Kuvira said. Opal's eyes twinkled cheekily.

"That's for the President to pass a decision on, not her," she said brightly. Kuvira's heart hammered crazily in her chest.

"I suppose it is…" she murmured. "Hopefully your mom won't be too mad at you."

"Don't worry about it," Opal said lightly. Kuvira's thick eyebrow quirked upward. A small smile darted across her lips and Opal was glad to see it.

"You always said that when we were younger. Then you'd get into trouble and I'd have to try and get you out of it," she mentioned. Opal nodded, eyes bright.

"I guess I just wanted you to carry me away each time," she commented. Kuvira's pale skin pinked in a blush.

"I had to get you down from the wall," Kuvira said dryly. "You wouldn't move."

"Thanks for trying to keep me out of trouble…." Opal's fingers caressed the back of Kuvira's hands. She gently let her go, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Kuvira licked her dry lips. She went on. "So….are you still….."

"Seeing Bolin?" Opal looked aside. "I suppose I am…. I don't know…. This is all so confusing."

Kuvira knew being patient would pay off for her. And maybe one day…. "Take it one day at a time, Opal. I just want you to be happy…even if it's with him."

She knew she spoke true when a blush darted across Opal's cheeks. "Thanks…"

The officer knocked on the cell door. "Miss Beifong, you should go….."

Opal touched Kuvira's hands again and let her go. "I'll come back again," she said. Kuvira's lips stretched in a smile.

"Please," she said. When the door closed on Opal and the officer unfastened her restraints, Kuvira's heart was as light as the air Opal could bend. She sat on her cot and crossed her feet at the ankles, very pleased with the news.

8

8

8

8

*  
8

8

"Satsuki, this is my brother Bolin," Mako said. Bolin gave a happy smile to the pretty Fire Nation girl, although he was personally troubled about his own affairs. Still, his brother was back out dating, and it wasn't Korra or Asami. He had to make sure she felt welcome.

"Aren't you Nuktuk in the Varrick movers?" Satsuki asked excitedly. Bolin nodded.

"Yeah….guess you've seen 'em?" he asked. Satsuki nodded.

"They really took your mind off of the whole civil war mess. Really entertaining and funny!" she said. Bolin nodded, mind going over his last conversation with Opal.

"Yeah….funny…." he murmured. Mako squeezed Satsuki's shoulder.

"Hey, can you go ahead and grab us a table?" he asked her. The girl nodded and went to greet the host inside the restaurant. Mako turned to his brother.

"Is something wrong, Bolin? It's not Satsuki, is it?" he asked, suddenly worried. Bolin shook his head.

"She seems nice! I'm sure we'll get on fine," he insisted. "It's not you, bro. It's Opal…"

That made sense. Mako clasped Bolin's broad shoulder with his hand. "What's going on? You guys have a fight?"

"No! Yes….I dunno…." Bolin's shoulders slouched. "It's like anytime I talk to her, her mind's somewhere else. And I can't get her to come back to me. What is going on?"

"That's for Opal to say," Mako said wisely. "I learned the hard way with Korra to not be angry. Just be nice to her, be yourself. She'll come around or at least mention what's up with her. You can do it, Bo."

Bolin gave a ragged sigh. "I'm trying…."

Mako peered inside the restaurant and waved back to Satsuki. "She got us a table. Come on, let's have a nice lunch and we'll cheer you up."

"Can't mope around your new girl," Bolin agreed. "When are you going to introduce her to the rest of Team Avatar?"

"Soon, if Korra and Asami are up for it," Mako said. They pushed the double doors of the establishment open and moved inside. "And YES, I did tell her I used to date both of them at one point."

Bolin wound up laughing. "Okay, good, I didn't want to be the one to drop THAT on her."

Mako groaned as they approached Satsuki.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

"Junior seems to be doing better," Baatar Senior said to his wife. Suyin gave a half-hopeful smile. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"He's very smart. I hope he's really rehabilitating and not giving his doctors what they want to hear," she feared. Baatar laid an arm over Suyin's shoulders and squeezed.

"All we can do is help him. He has to make the changes on his own," he said. Suyin leaned into her husband's side.

"I just wish he would give up his talks of seeing Kuvira….. she's the one who injured him!" Suyin frowned. Baatar's leg was healing, although his limp may be a permanent fixture to his gait. His mental state was something else entirely.

Baatar sighed. "Remember when we first met? My parents thought you were alittle too much. 'High-spirited' was what they said. They had to grow to love you."

"Yes, but a past with pirates, the circus and sand benders isn't the same as being a ruthless dictator," Suyin argued. "I know what you mean, honey, but Kuvira's done too many wrongs. She hurt our boy!"

"She did," Baatar sighed. He remembered a too-serious teenager training with their equally serious-faced boy Huan. "At least her sentence is passed. We can rest easy knowing she's not in charge of anything."

As he hoped, his wife's angry expression softened. She nodded. "Thank the spirits for that. I don't see how the verdict could have gone another way."

Baatar took his wife's hand between his and kissed the back of it. "Junior has quite a few years behind bars himself. Hopefully, in time, he'll find a worthy reason to live for."

"Same as when I found you," Suyin smiled. When Baatar had stumbled onto her growing settlement of metalbender students, he had proposed building ideas and had drawn up blue-prints for her. The idea of Zaofu was born in their late-night brain sessions that extended toward the bed one evening. They had gotten pregnant and married in one fell swoop and it made Suyin sad to reflect that their son was almost as old as the building of her city. Seeing where he was now as an adult made her spirit weary.

"We found each other," Baatar agreed. "Su, we have to stay the course. We just have to be there for our children and all will be well."

"You're right, dear," Suyin conceded. Baatar was inclined to think that Suyin rarely conceded the point, but when she did, he felt good for being the voice of reason.

As the married couple made their way to Air Temple Island (Tenzin had offered to be their host of course), they had no way of knowing their daughter was planning on what to do about a growing relationship with the incarcerated Great Uniter.

8

8

8

8

*8

8

*8  
8

8

Bolin made sure the tablecloth was straight. As a mover star and all around guy, he often didn't take the time to make sure the proper things were in place, but this was special. Opal had agreed to have dinner at his place, and Mako was being good by taking up most of the evening with another date with Satsuki. He was due to bring her to the Sato estate and have her meet Korra and Asami. Bolin REALLY wanted to be a fly on the wall for that event, but he rarely had alone time with his girlfriend as it was.

There was a knock at the door and Bolin stole a glance in the mirror hung beside the front door of the apartment. He had tidied the place up and pushed the piles of dirty socks and odds and ends into his bedroom closet. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his tunic, giving a wink. Opening the door with a grand flourish, he grinned at his girlfriend.

Opal wore her wingsuit, but damned if she didn't look good in it.

"Opal! Good evening!" he greeted. Opal gave him a hug, but deftly dodged a kiss on the cheek. Okaaaay. "How was your day?"

Opal smiled nervously at his earnestness. "It was fine! I saw President Raiko and trained with Tenzin and the others…. We're into medium advanced airbending techniques now. Tenzin's so proud of us."

"I'm proud of you too," Bolin declared. Pabu scampered into the living room and perched on his hindlegs in greeting. "So is Pabu."

"Hi, Pabu," Opal said almost shyly. She leaned down and picked up the fire ferret. Bolin tried to banish the bad thoughts he was having and gestured to the kitchen.

"I already set the table, so we're all set to cook," he said. Bolin knew he wasn't much of a cook, but he had bought all the ingredients for dumplings earlier. Opal would show him how she made them and it would do for their dinner. Plus, spending any time with her was a good idea.

"Looks good," Opal said weakly. "Okay, let's get started."

Bolin washed his hands, joining her at the sink. Opal pulled on two zippers on her sleeves and she rolled up the fabric past her elbows. Bolin was quick to follow her instructions and all too soon a tray of filled dumplings was ready for the oven.

"And we'll let it cook for about twenty-five minutes," Opal gave a soft smile. She shut the oven door firmly. Bolin leaned against the kitchen counter, grinning.

"We did good!" he said. His heart lurched when the troubled expression returned to Opal's face.

"I'm glad I came over tonight, Bo. I needed to talk to you about something," she said. Bolin's heart hammered crazily. It didn't sound like a good thing. Positive…. stay positive….

"Oh, okay…. what about?" Bolin tried to sound optimistic, but he was failing. Opal tried to smile, but it was a strained look. She took a deep breath and took Bolin's hand in hers. She squeezed softly.

"Bo, I do love you…. we get along great and you've always treated me with respect. I care for you so much….. but…"

All of the words sounded good but Bolin was too riled up to take the compliments. "But….. but what? Why is there a but?" Okay, that sounded too whiny, but Bolin had to know where Opal was going with this.

Opal bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Bo. I can't be with you right now. I….. I want to see someone else."

Bolin stared at her, and the tick-ticking of the oven's timer vibrated through his being. "Whu…..who? Why?" He realized he was stuttering and repeating himself but this was a bad moment to be trapped in.

Opal worried her lower lip between her teeth. "I can't say just yet…. Just know it has nothing to do with you. Spirits, I care about you so much…. I don't want you to be hurt."

"What about you? Sounds like you want to chase someone and I'm right here." Bolin knew it sounded like he was complaining, but he couldn't help himself. "I…. I love you. Doesn't that count for something?"

Opal stood on tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. Her arms circled his neck and Bolin slung his arms slowly around her waist. He squeezed, his hands shaking against her hips. "It does…. but I can't return it. Not right now," she whispered.

Tears filled Bolin's eyes despite himself. He stared sadly into Opal's eyes, the corners of his mouth pulled down. "But why? I'm right here," he repeated. Opal twined her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck one more time, before letting go.

"You are. I have to go now, Bo. Enjoy the dumplings…..and please, take care of yourself," she whispered. Bolin stared numbly as Opal strode across the kitchen to the living room and let herself out. The clicking of the front door was very loud in the sudden silence.

Bolin shakily sat at the kitchen table and stared at nothing. Pabu jumped onto the table and nuzzled at his cheek, but he still didn't move. It was only when there was an odd dark smoke filling the kitchen and Mako entered to hurry toward the oven, pulling out the pan of blackened dumplings, that he realized that hadn't been a bad dream.

"Looks like you burned your dinner, Bo," Mako said good-naturedly. He set the tray on top of the oven, and took off his oven mitt. He nudged at one of the ruined dumplings with a fork. Tears cascaded from Bolin's eyes and his lower lip quivered.

"Nooooo, that was the last thing Opal made for me!" he howled. Mako stared at him.

"This isn't just about dumplings, is it, bro?" he asked. Bolin began to cry and Mako clenched his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, calm down. Tell me, what's going on?"

Bolin scrubbed his wrist against his eyes. He cried harder, shoulders shaking. "I….. I found out….what's up….with Opal."

Mako had a horrible feeling but he pressed on. "So….. what happened?"

"She broke up with me," Bolin sobbed.

End for now

End notes: Don't kill me, Bopal shippers! I know it's canon, but I wanted to branch out with something else. Bolin will have more scenes coming up! I won't forget him 😝

Most sincerely, pen

4/22/2017


	11. Substitute Company

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nathing.

Authors notes: Yes, I broke up Bopal. Kill me already, guys 😝 It's all good; let's continue on and see where the plot takes us.

QueenTyzula: As always, your vote of confidence is appreciated! I can't thank you enough and hopefully the writing nudges are returned your way. Cheers, my friend ^_^

Jfulls002: I tried not to make the break up too cartoony, for lack of a better term, although Bolin did get to cry about the burnt dumplings. Enjoy of what's to come ^_^

"Waiting"

Chapter eleven "Substitute company"

Bolin pouted as he entered the doors of one of the dance halls. Republic City always had some kind of party or hob-nobbing event at night, and he was in the rowdier parts of downtown, where the citizens with money could party and rub elbows without fear of being pick-pocketed, such as in the seedier areas of the city. There were always Triad members no matter where one went in Republic City, but at least in the ritzier dance halls, they behaved eloquently.

"Hey, it's Bolin! Hey, Nuktuk, come on over!" some random people shouted. Bolin gave a small smile, although he certainly didn't feel it. He was dressed in his best suit, and the gold buttons on his jacket shone under the crystal chandeliers. He accepted a glass of champagne from one of the servants in livery and as he took small sips, Bolin reflected this wouldn't be what Mako had in mind when he suggested he get out.

"You've been doing nothing but fall asleep in your own filth! Raiko's asking about your participation on the volunteer teams; keep it up and you'll be fired! And take a bath, Bo! I mean it!" Mako had yelled. Even if he'd been irate at the time, Bolin knew he was right. So after Mako had left for the evening shift, he had bathed, and gotten dressed up in his best duds, even taking the time to gel his hair. Watching Pabu sniff at his shiny dress shoes made Bolin feel somewhat guilty.

"I'll be back soon, Pabu. Promise," Bolin said, holding his pet up in front of his eyes. Pabu trilled.

As Bolin walked among the dressed citizens laughing, talking and dancing, he felt sorely out of place. Yes, he'd seen his fair share of ritzier crowds when he was doing the whole mover circuit with Varrick, but he always felt severely out of place. Certainly living on the streets as a child would be an identifying factor that to that unease, but there you had it. Bolin heaved his wide shoulders, setting his empty glass on another servant's tray. The mustachioed man quirked an eyebrow at him, but took the tray away.

Bolin leaned against a marble pillar in the corner of the dance hall, watching the couples dance spiritedly to a jazz tune. He had practiced some steps with Opal, but darn it if he had the nerve to ask anyone to dance. Opal had been kind when he was learning, even if he'd stepped on her toes. Opal…

The corners of Bolin's mouth turned downward. He crossed his arms. He was thinking of calling it a night when a shrill voice rang out beside him.

"Bolin! Is that you?!"

Bolin turned and was greeted by a voluptuous redhead, short hair fashionably bobbed. Her evening gown was covered with sequins and diamonds and flashed with each movement. Bolin felt his heart thud hard and he stared, despite his emotional state. He coughed into his fist.

"Oh, hey, Ginger," he said weakly. The widely smiling redhead crooked her arm in his and tugged.

"It's been forever since I've seen you out in a place like this! Come on, show me a good time," she urged. Bolin escorted her to the dance floor and luckily remembered the steps to the current dance everyone was moving to. At least he moved well enough not to tick off his dance partner who laughed and clutched his wide shoulders.

"You're such a big clod," she said fondly. "Come on, let's get something to drink."

"Sounds good!" Bolin ignored the jab. Ginger made it sound like an endearment, so he let it slide. When he slid an arm around her slim waist, he wasn't rebuffed so Bolin held onto Ginger's warmth. He couldn't think about Opal or who she was chasing. He just couldn't….he'd drive himself insane.

When Ginger took two crystal glasses of a frothy champagne, he accepted one and let her clink her glass against his. The champagne went down easier than the first glass. As the evening wound on, Bolin found himself eating an impromptu dinner with Ginger in another dance hall. He couldn't recall how they'd gotten there, but his hair felt rumpled from her careless fingers, and his shirt collar had been loosened.

He cut strips of the steak of chicken-pork on the china plate in front of him, bypassing the dainty vegetable slices. Ginger laughed, looking still as refined as ever, despite the sweaty evening of dancing and hall hopping.

"You really were hungry. I told you they make a great steak here," she said, touching up her make-up with her compact. Bolin gave a wide grin and took a few more bites of the rarely cooked meat. He accepted another glass of champagne from his erstwhile date and sipped quickly.

"It's good! Do ya wan' anuther drink?" he slurred. Ginger closed her compact and finished her glass.

"I do, honey. Hey, maybe you want a better trip," she suggested. Bolin blinked at her.

"What yuh mean?" he made out. Ginger angled her chair closer and ran a hand along Bolin's thigh. Heat slammed between his legs despite himself. His mouth went dry, fork half raised. The piece of steak fell off the fork back onto his plate.

"Something a little more than drink. It'll help you fly," she suggested. As Bolin watched, she fished a gold cigarette holder from her pocket book. Amongst the cigarettes, she pulled out a small tablet. She placed it on her tongue and swallowed it along with her champagne. "Ohh, that's good…."

Drugs….it had to be. Bolin remembered watching Shady Shin sell items like it in his youth, and Mako warning him never to touch the stuff. But when one was discarded from love, they tended not to remember those old lessons. He held his hand out, grinning.

"Well, let me try, Ging," he said. Ginger placed the next pill between her teeth and passed it to Bolin in a deep kiss. He swallowed the pill and kissed her back, half climbing across the silk tablecloth to get to her. A waiter coughed as he refilled their champagne. He didn't feel anything at first, but as he ate abit more, Bolin felt heat flush through his body. He widened his knees and leaned back, sighing as his head soared, making him forget his heart and his break-up. The smiling redhead beside him certainly didn't hurt either.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

When Bolin woke the next morning, he was naked, and in an unfamiliar bed. He was about to panic when a pale arm slung over his waist.

"Don't move, sweetness." Ginger yawned against his shoulder. Bolin's heart stammered a staccato rhythm. He leaned on one elbow.

"Is…this your place?" Bolin stammered. Ginger nodded. The furniture was high-end and reflected a touch of vanity. But overall, it did fit Ginger. Bolin laid his head back down and grabbed his forehead with one hand. Ginger nodded, eyes closed.

"Don't worry, I took care of you," she smiled widely. Bolin didn't have to hear it. His loins ached with a pleasant soreness and his thigh muscles felt stretched. He scratched at his crotch idly through the sheet.

"I guess I should be going…." Bolin mumbled. Ginger pulled him down for another kiss. It involved a lot of tongue and Bolin found himself lingering. Ginger rolled against his stiffness, smiling.

"What's the rush, sweetness? We don't have a mover to shoot. Bet you're not working right now, too," she said. Bolin felt a rush of guilt. His responsibilities washed over him and his shoulders slouched.

"I….."he began, but Ginger let the sheets fall from her shoulders. Bolin could make out a few bite marks along her round breasts. He flushed.

"Did I do that?" he asked stupidly. Ginger stroked her fingers through his rumpled hair.

"It's okay; I liked it," she said. Bolin felt stupidly better, but let her push him onto his back. As he was mounted, Bolin watched the ceiling above Ginger's red hair, trying not to think about Opal.

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

"Hi, honey. Care for some company?" Baatar Senior asked. Opal looked up from her perch on the sand of Air Temple Island and gazed up at her father. She gave a small distracted smile.

"Go ahead, Dad," she said. Baatar took a place on the sand and arranged his robes around himself.

"Your mother's still upset about your sneaking off to the prison to see Kuvira. She's so worried about you," Baatar said. Opal sighed. She picked up a handful of sand, letting the grains fall between her splayed fingers.

"She has a funny way of showing it. I thought she wouldn't stop yelling," Opal admitted. Her father gave a wry smile.

"One thing about your mother I've found, is that she rarely taps into her temper; when she does, it's usually for a good reason," he said. Opal sighed. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I guess…"

Opal thought her father had just come to talk about that spat with her mother, but he truly surprised her by hitting the nail right on. She started in surprise.

"I know it's been hard for you. Kuvira grew up alongside you and the boys, and she was your mother's prodigy student. You and she used to be close, if I recall. Before she took Junior along with her, of course," he said tactfully. If Baatar was angry about what Kuvira had done to his son, he kept it covered very well. Opal blinked.

"I….." she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should mention she'd broken up with Bolin because of said attachment to Kuvira, never mind she'd kept going back to the prison. Her dad was a very open-minded person, but he was still her dad. Of all her friends and family, maybe only Korra wouldn't have so much invested and hurt by Kuvira to merely openly shun her. She still considered her a friend, despite Asami's feelings on the matter. "It has been hard….."

Baatar's hand settled on her shoulder. "I just want the best for you, honey. Just stay your sweet self."

Guilt slammed through Opal, as she remembered the tears in Bolin's eyes, his sad words, and the last sweet kiss she'd given him. She hunched over her knees, wilting under her father's touch.

"I'm trying, I'm trying…." she mumbled. Baatar squeezed her shoulder and let go.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," he said. Opal smiled against her upraised knees.

"I know, Dad."

As her father stood and brushed the sand from his robes, Opal gazed out across the water toward the mountains surrounding the border of Republic City. The prison was there, and Kuvira. She hoped, suddenly, that Bolin was okay. Maybe she could drop in on Mako and ask if he was. Even if Mako might hate her too….

Opal sighed and closed her eyes.

8  
8  
*

8

8

8

8

8

8

"I'm getting worried about Bolin," Mako said. Korra moved around the Sato estate gardens with Asami in tow. Both held a watering can, and took small moments to pause and water the bright flowers beside the pathways. Mako gently shooed his cousin's kids away from bothering them.

The children giggled and scampered off around the grass surrounding the guest house.

"Why? What's going on with him?" Korra asked. She paused, watering can on her hip. Asami squeezed her arm in passing. The look of longing on Korra's face as she passed her wasn't lost on Mako.

Mako sighed. He leaned against one of the statues in the garden. "You don't know? Opal broke up with him. He's been a wreck since."

Korra heaved a sigh. "Aaaah, boy. I shoulda known something was up when he didn't report to the building teams!"

"She did? Why?" Asami asked. She set her watering can on the grass and stretched her arms above her head.

"Guess that's their business," Mako mumbled. "I don't know; I haven't asked her yet."

"Geez," Asami said. She pushed her ponytail over her shoulder. "Is Bolin okay? Has he come home yet?"

"Yeah, he's home," Mako mumbled. "He's been kinda….out of it. I don't want to assume the worst, but…."

Korra and Asami flashed a look of worry. Bolin wouldn't go for an easy out, would he?

"But what?"

"He's been glassy-eyed and he barely answers me. Geez, what am I saying? He wouldn't take to capsules! Would he?"

Korra looked grave. "Let's check in on him. If what you say is right, he's at a very dark place."

Mako quirked an eyebrow at the two women. "Kinda like when we broke up?"

"With who?" Asami was not amused. Mako back-pedaled.

"Uhm, that is…."

"Quit messing with him, 'Sami," Korra finally gave a small smile. "We're fine, Mako."

"Really," Asami grinned. She bent to pick a flower and offered it to the detective. Mako accepted it with a wry smile.

"You two are going to give me gray hairs. And I'm not with either of you anymore," he said.

"Speaking of, that new girl of yours took that information well. She could be a keeper," Asami said. Korra grinned.

"I like her. Don't mess it up, Mako," Korra said.

Mako raised his hands. "I'm trying not to!"

"Relax, we're just teasing you. We know you're doing fine," Asami said. Mako gestured to the warmly lit kitchen of the mansion behind them.

"Thanks. Can I die now?" he asked.

"Not without a cup of tea," Asami said. The three walked up the well-manicured pathways to the kitchen.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"You prisoners would do well to listen to me," the burly old man growled. His cop's uniform jacket pulled taut across the swell of his belly, but his arms and shoulders were broad and strong. "I'm in charge of you lot while you're outside, and it's not to enjoy the sun. You're here to rebuild, because all of this damage is your fault."

His words were intended to bristle, but Kuvira couldn't keep a soft smile from her face. She had tipped her head slightly back, taking in the sunlight directly on her face. The feel of the natural earth under her shoes felt entirely too good and it had taken everything she had not to fall to her knees and touch the earth directly with her hands the moment she was led outside of the mountain prison.

"Great Uniter! Pay attention!" the old officer yelled. Kuvira let her head tip forward slightly so she could meet the old man's eyes. She gave a slight shrug to acknowledge she heard. But she was still excited to be out. Even the officer's sour looks and manhandling couldn't dampen her mood.

The men and women in inmate greys shuffled in their platinum manacles and wrist restraints to the building that was being erected. They were to help form the foundation and structure of the new building, and Kuvira's old officers worked alongside her, lifting large stone structure to be set into place with their bending. Kuvira inhaled and exhaled rapidly, her chi rising in excitement. She felt herself again. She felt closer to being whole. Her raised fists trembled as her chi flexed with her strength, uplifting the chunks of stone wall with just a touch of exertion. But she could do it.

And Opal had done this for her. Kuvira's eyes softened as she went over every detail of the Beifong woman's face. How she had touched her hands, how she had still defied her parents by visiting her at the prison, how she'd proposed the free labor to President Raiko.

'I hope I can repay her. I'd sure love to….' Kuvira thought to herself. She had to keep her leg stances short, due to the ankle restraints, but her raised fists were still strong. A building wall three times her height was raised easily, and one of the women inmates added her strength to hers, lifting it into place. As the day went on, the inmates were allowed a lunch break. Each was given a paper sack with a stale dumpling, an apple and a carrot. It was an odd hodge-podge, but Kuvira ate her meal with relish, taking in the hot sun.

"Lunch over! Get up and get back to work!" the officers yelled. Kuvira sprang to her feet and shuffled back into place.

With the work site being so far from the mountain range on the far side of Republic City, Raiko had set up an impromptu housing arrangement for each inmate. Each man and woman was allowed his own small room. Each was jam-packed with a table, a stove, a bathtub and narrow bed. The walls were somewhat thin, but at least if you sneezed, the next occupant couldn't hear.

Kuvira gazed around at the room built with natural stone and earth with a touch of awe. Earth. She was outside again. No platinum cell for the next day or two. She could feel the sun on her face, and hopefully there would be rain as well. Kuvira stripped her inmate grays and ran the bathwater up to the brim with hot water. She climbed in, sighing as she was fully enclosed with heated warmth. She was only allowed the random shower at the prison, and that was every two or three days.

'I can see what the waterbenders love about this….' Kuvira thought with a grin. She spread her knees against the side of the tub and leaned back. She sighed as the hot water seeped into her trembling muscles. The only thing that would make this day perfect out of so many of fugue and nothing, would be Opal. Kuvira hoped she was well on Air Temple Island. She couldn't complain about not seeing her; she was outside for a few days. And who knows, maybe the president would extend the free labor past the new buildings.

Kuvira picked up the fresh bar of soap and worked it into her skin, sighing happily.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

Opal waited nervously at the docks of Air Temple Island. Mako was due to meet her soon and she knew it would be about Bolin. She hadn't seen either him or his brother since she initiated the break up. Opal hoped he didn't hate her, but she needn't have worried. Mako was in his officer's jacket, but his smile was a good one as he climbed off the ferry, air acolytes in tow. Mako even swept her into a hug. Opal clung to his back, some of her nervousness vanishing.

"Hey, Opal. How you doing?" he asked. Opal tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I should be asking you that. Is Bolin okay?" she asked. Mako's eyes grew serious.

"I hope so. He hasn't been to work and he's been keeping shaky company," Mako said. Opal frowned with concern.

"I know he took it badly…well, is still taking it badly," she stammered. "I didn't do it to hurt him. Your brother was so wonderful to me."

"I know," Mako smiled softly. "Whatever you're chasing, I hope you find it. If I ask you to check in on Bo, would you do it?"

"Of course I would," Opal said. Mako smiled.

"Hopefully Tenzin won't mind an extra body in the dining hall," he said. Opal took his elbow.

"He'd never object to a friendly face. Come on," she said. As the pair made their way up the rocky incline toward the main house of the island, Opal cast a look over her shoulder at the lights of the city. She hoped Bolin was alright. Right now, it was all she could do.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short; wanted something transition-y before the next one. Stay strong, my lovelies! Like it, smash that button and do that review thing ^_^

Sincerely, pen

4/30/2017


	12. Bolin's Bender

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing.

Author's notes: I was so focused on Bolin, I almost forgot to fit Kuvira in here 😝 That was soon righted…..Enjoy, lovelies.

QueenTyzula: Thanks for the nudges of encouragement as always! 😝 Bolin's bender, coming right up.

Jfulls002: You're right; with the world being modernized, drugs are an uncomfortable but stable area of that process. I went with the "Akira" mode of drugs, capsules, instead of opium (the western's world's entrance to China).

BlackLabyrinth07: Bo will be okay, eventually….. and let's all send Bolin a PSA for saying no to drugs :P

"Waiting"

Chapter twelve "Bolin's bender"

Mako sighed as he cleaned up the breakfast dishes from the table. Bolin was half dozing on the sofa in his tank top and boxers. Pabu was washing his face, trying to wake him, but Bolin was unresponsive. Mako made sure to clatter the dishes to wake his brother. He had just gotten off of the night shift, the sun was rising, and he was irritable AND worried over his brother.

Mako sighed raggedly and stomped out to the living room. He roughly nudged Bolin's leg with his foot, jarring him from his sleep.

"Are you going to work today, Bo?" he asked, unable to keep a waspish tone from his voice. Bolin blinked stupidly up at him. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Dunno…..was going to meet up with Ginger later…"

"Ginger!" Well, a lot of Bolin's behavior was starting to make sense. "So, what, you just go around and drink with her all day now?" Mako leaned down and grasped the thin straps of Bolin's tank top, pulling him forward forcefully. "Or is there something else you wanna tell me?!"

Bolin frowned and pushed at his brother. "Cut it out! I'll do whut I wanna…."

"Cut the bull, Bolin!" Mako thrust him back at the couch. "If it's capsules or drugs, you better come clean now. Or I'll have you arrested at the first dance hall I catch you at!"

"You don't scare me!" A trace hint of fear filled Bolin's eyes. He scraped his fingers through his hair. "I'm goin' out…. Take care of Pabu for me."

"Take care of him yourself!" Mako picked up the trilling fire ferret though. He carried him to his room and set the red creature onto his bed. He flung his officer's jacket over the chair beside his bed and sighed loudly and obnoxiously. After undressing, he checked on the living room in his bathrobe.

Bolin was long gone.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Opal sighed as she knocked on the hotel room door. She was starting to feel very self-conscious about what she was going to find, but she scolded herself.

'You're the one that broke up with HIM! Come on, Opal.' It was enough to chide herself. When Mako had called her at Tenzin's home, she had agreed to help out and try to track down Bolin. The only hint he had was a stay at the Four Elements hotel. She waited, folding her hands before her waist. She was clad in her usual wingsuit, and she sighed as a hotel guest gaped at her skin-tight outfit, giving her an appreciative grin. Opal crossed her arms under her breasts and waited.

The door opened and a disheveled redhead answered, clad in only a silk negligee. It showed off far too much skin and Opal blushed, looking aside. She may have been the perfect image of "after sex" but still Opal recognized Ginger. "Our drinks are late. Hey, that's a weird outfit for serving staff," Ginger was saying. A fuzzy haze filled Opal's mind. She swallowed.

"I don't work for the hotel," she snapped. "Is Bolin in there?"

'With you,' the unspoken words hung between them. Ginger gave a sultry smile. She blushed a pretty red, further antagonizing Opal. "Who wants ta know?" she asked cheekily.

A male voice sounded from further in the room and Opal sighed, mind going red with embarrassment and of all things, disappointment. She pushed the door further open, ignoring Ginger's high-pitched protests.

Bolin was propped up in a massive bed, the silk sheets bunched around his naked waist. He tugged the sheets higher, as if to protect what modesty had been already thrown clear out the window. He flushed at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. "Opal?!"

"Bolin, what are you doing? No, don't explain it," Opal snapped. She ran a hand through her short hair trying to keep her composure. The desire to cry was coming on fast and she had to finish up before she lost it completely. "Your brother called me. He wanted me to check on you since you won't talk to him. What are you DOING, Bo?"

Bolin flushed with anger this time. "What do YOU care? You left ME!"

Opal stared at his uncharacteristic outburst of anger. "Bo, if you think this 'good time' will last, it won't…especially if you're constantly drinking or taking capsules!"

Ginger sniffed at her. She leaned against a glass table, taking out an expensive-looking lighter from her purse. She lit up a cigarette. "Get her out of here, Bolin."

Opal frowned, upset. "Don't shut me out, Bo. I'm still your friend!"

Bolin stood up, clasping the sheet around his waist. "Don't worry 'bout me, Opal. You should just go…. Hey, good luck to you, yourself."

He was hinting at her mystery person and Opal flushed, upset. "You can't keep doing this forever. I'm going to send Korra after you if you don't stop this bender."

"Don't even!" Bolin yelled. Opal slammed the door on her way out. The next knock at the door was a hotel worker bringing their champagne. Bolin poured himself a huge glass and downed it in one long sip. When Ginger climbed into the bed and massaged the tense muscles from his shoulders, he didn't stop her.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

Kuvira watched the door of her temporary room outside the building areas with a raised eyebrow. Someone was jiggling the door knob and she waited, a chunk of the concrete floor bended up into a weapon to throw. She may have been severely under-dressed in her boxers and white tank top, but if it was a guard coming to try his luck, he was going to get concrete in the kisser.

She needn't have worried. The person that jimmied the lock and was sidling in made her heart lurch in pleasant and unpleasant ways.

"Opal!" Kuvira gasped, then dropped the concrete with a thud. Opal kicked the door shut and ran into her arms. Kuvira's hands clasped her back, and Opal's arms slung around her neck. Kuvira planted a gentle kiss along Opal's throat. She gasped when Opal threaded her fingers through her loose hair and tugged her face down. The kiss she planted on her lips took her breath away. Kuvira kissed her back, drinking in Opal's sweet mouth. She moaned when the airbender drew back enough to nibble on her lower lip.

"Wow," Kuvira breathed. "I missed you, too."

Opal buried her face in her neck, arms going around her. "Me too…how is the building going?" she asked almost shyly. Kuvira laughed. Her arms tightened around Opal's slim waist and she lifted so the airbender's feet left the ground. She squeezed.

"GREAT…..It feels so good to touch earth again and feel the sun….you forget how….Opal?" Kuvira looked down into her face.

Opal looked happy to see her but something was weighing her mind. Traces of hurt were in her green eyes. Opal blushed when Kuvira stroked her cheek with one finger.

"Hmm, Vira?" Opal murmured. Kuvira kissed her cheek and pressed closer to her lips. Her mind melted when Opal kissed her back.

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

Opal's heart lightened and she clung to the metalbender. "Nothing for you to worry about…. really. I'm okay. I…. I broke up with Bolin."

Opal put her hurt about how the state she'd found Bolin in. Who she was "chasing" was right in her arms and smiling down at her.

"Really? What does that mean?"

Opal kissed her softly. Kuvira shuddered against her. "It means I'm here….with you…I hope that's okay…. Hopefully you don't have a curfew," she teased.

Kuvira grinned and moved to the kitchen area. "Are you hungry? I can make us dinner. The officers put a few basic things for us to make in these rooms…." Kuvira went to rummage in the cupboard above the stove. Opal's arms went around her waist from behind. She kissed the back of Kuvira's shoulder.

"Maybe you want to catch up for some lost time first….." Opal was pleased when Kuvira stiffened in her hands. Kuvira turned and picked up Opal by the waist. She laid her on the narrow bed and climbed on top of her.

8  
8

8

*8  
8

*8

8

8

8

8

Bolin grumbled as he and Ginger stepped back into her hotel room. She was busy undressing him and he accepted another capsule placed between his lips by her clever fingers. Bolin was about to swallow it on reflex, when he moved it around his mouth. Suddenly, he spit it into his palm.

"I can't keep living a party life, Ging. I have to get back to work and take responsibility…." Bolin said. Ginger fluffed her short hair, frowning. They had been chased from a few dance halls by Mako who had been on the prowl to look for him in public. Ginger hadn't appreciated being chased off and Bolin had pretty much forced her to leave the parties.

"Is that you or your brother talking?"

Bolin took her hand gently. "Me. This just ISN'T me. We have good times, but I can't keep taking the capsules. I gotta get my head on straight."

"I know your woman left you, Bo…. I just wanted to take your mind off your pain. A good trip is good for that," Ginger said. The words cut Bolin, but the redhead's hands were gentle on the side of his face. "You're a sweet man. Keep on being sweet."

"You too, kid." Bolin's heart stammered. The redhead had left his boxers on, but he still shrugged into a hotel white bathrobe. Ginger's lips curved into a smile when he leaned in to kiss her goodbye. As Ginger collected her things and made sure her face was perfect, she fished out her gold cigarette case. Opening it, she shook out a few last capsules. She pressed the three pills into Bolin's hand before he could protest.

"No, no favors for these. Just keep them for a rainy day, or if life gets too much. Take care of yourself, Bolin. Room's good for another few hours. Enjoy," Ginger said. She leaned and kissed Bolin again. Bolin reflected that even if he was doing the erstwhile dumping this time, Ginger took it well. She'd just move onto the next best time, he knew, and it made his heart hurt. But he felt also strangely more grown up, as he watched the elegantly dressed woman left his hotel room.

Bolin leaned against the open doorframe, watching her disappear down the hallway. He scratched the back of one bare leg with his foot as he wrapped his bathrobe around himself. Bolin sighed and walked into the washroom. He lifted the seat from the toilet and dropped the capsules in. The flushing of the toilet bowl sounded like regrets being flushed away. Bolin sighed and regarded the half empty bottle of champagne Ginger and he hadn't quite finished earlier. He poured himself a glass and picked up the telephone receiver.

After a few minutes conversation/reaming from his brother, Bolin convinced him he was okay, that he was going off the capsules, and he would be home very soon. Bolin winced as he set the crystal goblet down. The champagne had gone warm. Well, couldn't have that.

The rumpled young man picked up the room's ice bucket and wandered back out into the hallway. He hitched at his bathrobe as he did, making sure the garment was belted properly. After filling the ice bucket at the ice station, he was just coming back down the hallway when a familiar face emerged. Darker skin tone, long brown hair and a blank expression met his widened eyes.

Bolin yelped and flung the ice bucket before he knew what he was doing.

The woman picked flecks of ice off her long blue robe, and then the acerbic tones of his ex's twin brother emerged to lament over the "assault."

"You know, ice is not a good weapon to use against a waterbender," Desna said evenly. His mouth pursed in a thin line as he raised an eyebrow at the flustered earthbender. Bolin blinked. Desna, of course it was Desna, he should have known the difference. The ends of the man's long hair weren't tied off, and there was no make-up accenting his dark eyes. He stared at Bolin with the same bland expression as his sister and Bolin began to sweat again. Where Desna was, Eska was sure to be close behind.

"D-Desna! Hey, long time no see," Bolin stammered. He began to back up, tripping over the ice bucket on his way. The young man raised an eyebrow.

"My sister isn't here. Not right now. She's taking care of a meeting with the president and I opted to take a nap," Desna explained. He pressed a hand to the small of his back. "The tub gets uncomfortable, you know."

Bolin didn't know, but he nodded as if he completely understood. "Yeah, well….."

Desna blinked at the flustered man. "If you're scared I'll tell my sister I saw you, perish the thought. She's been focused on our job. Besides, like you can't wait to get away from me."

'Get away from us,' his words implied. Bolin flushed, feeling bad. He scrubbed the back of his neck. He remembered Desna helping Eska make his visit to the south pole miserable, but the calm young man standing opposite belied that moment.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "And I was thinking….it wouldn't be so bad to see your sister. If she takes it cool, that is."

Desna gave a wry half smile. "She would be glad to see you. Well, I'll send on the word. You may want to get dressed."

"Oh yeah," Bolin mumbled. He shouldered deeper into his bathrobe. "Good to see you, Desna."

"Good to see you, too," Desna said. The Northern Water Tribe man disappeared around the corner, heading to his room. Bolin scratched his head, wondering if he had done the right thing. Boy, he really could use that drink now….

End for now

End notes: Whew, sometimes you need a mini vacay! But don't do drugs, kids. And this was my shot to bringing the twins into the story 😝 Huzzah!

Sincerely, pen

5/8/2017


	13. Invitation

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra"! Nada thing.

Author's notes: Because the Kuvopal scene was rushed last chapter. Enjoy!

QueenTyzula: Thanks for asking about Kuvopal 😝 So I had to write this extended scene!

Jfulls002: well, people tend to do different strategies to get over things. At least Bolin's okay….

BlackLabyrinth07: indeed say no to drugs…..

"Waiting"

Chapter thirteen "Invitation"

Kuvira was dreaming about her childhood again. She was eight and walking beside a long train track, crying and scrubbing at her tears with one skinny wrist. Her parents had left her, and she had no idea where'd they gone. They had to be worried about her. Of that her small mind was certain. Sure, they'd been acting strange, but they said not to move and she hadn't. Not for two days. But she was immensely hungry and thirsty, and she had to find sustenance…..

The overwhelming stretch of abandonment seared Kuvira's heart and she woke slowly, long legs twitching. The warm body pressed against her almost made her jump out of her skin, but in the dim light coming in from the high window over the door of her temporary room, she could make out Opal Beifong's features. Her short hair was tousled and she was wearing only her underwear and Kuvira's grey inmate top. Kuvira had wider shoulders, so the top bannered around her slim form.

Kuvira tried to banish the old feeling of hurt and grief about her parents and slung her arm around Opal. The airbender murmured in her sleep and pressed closer. The thin bed allowed for too much physical contact and Kuvira gladly leaned into her. One of Opal's thighs pressed between hers, and warmth flooded between Kuvira's legs.

They had kissed and undressed and touched about everywhere before their first time was interrupted. One of the officers was banging on the door, ready to check in on her status for the night. Opal, half unzipped out of her wing suit, had turned red, as she and Kuvira stared with chagrin at each other. Opal had clambered to the floor and under the bed and Kuvira let the thin coverlet drop over the edge quickly.

Kuvira was uninhibited opening the door in her boxers and tank top. The officer blinked at her, holding up a pad of paper.

"Doing the prisoner count for the night," he explained. Kuvira held up one finger.

"One," she said helpfully. The man made a scratch mark on his paper and scowled at her.

"Don't be a smart-ass, Great Uniter."

Kuvira had let it slide, and closed the door. She sat at the small table, in the chair nearest the bed. Opal's hand emerged from under the bed and rubbed her foot. Kuvira flexed her toes playfully.

"Sorry," Kuvira had whispered, certain the officers had moved on. Opal had crawled from under the bed, rumpled and half naked. Kuvira's gaze swept up and down her exposed upper torso. Opal shrugged out of the sleeves of her wing suit. It was apparent she didn't wear bras under the tight material, and she had settled into Kuvira's lap, letting the woman lavish attention on her breasts.

Opal had clung to her neck, fingers twining through Kuvira's long black hair as she sucked on her nipples lightly.

The officers must have sensed someone had brought an uninvited guest over, for Kuvira and Opal kept getting interrupted. They finally had to concede to a draw, and fell asleep twined around each other. Kvuria's heart had hammered out of her chest as Opal played with one of her breasts under the material of her tank top. But the airbender had fallen asleep first. Kuvira had pressed a gentle kiss to her brow before finally sliding to sleep herself.

Dreams could be horrible. The really good ones with Opal needn't happen that night as she was pressed against her, which Kuvira was all too glad to accept. She kept kissing Opal's face until she woke.

"What time is it?" she yawned. Kuvira slid a hand through her short hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"About dawn. Guess you gotta get out of here soon…."

"I will, when I'm good and ready. We never got the chance to finish what we started…." Opal sat up and pulled Kuvira's grey top off. Kuvira gaped at her pale skin, suddenly revealed in one fell swoop. "We're gonna do something if it kills me…."

Kuvira stared down at her. She leaned down, taken in by Opal's teasing chi, and took her mouth in a kiss. The kiss heated up, and Opal wriggled her hips as Kuvira's warm hand ran along her belly and side, exploring her. Opal blushed into Kuvira's face when her fingers skirted the waist band of her panties. Kuvira descended on her breasts, pressing heated kisses from breast to breast. Opal gasped as the metalbender's mouth descended on a nipple.

The high gasp made warmth coil in Kuvira's belly. She smiled against one breast and worked her hand between Opal's legs. Her fingers teased the smooth soft flesh of her thighs before angling upward. Opal's legs spread and Kuvira could feel her thigh muscles quaking in anticipation. Kuvira continued lower down Opal's body, settling her hips between her thighs and scraping her body down. Opal's head lolled on her pillow as Kuvira's mouth worked lower, down her belly, and lower.

Kuvira half rested off the bed, fingers tugging at Opal's panties. She cast a hopeful look upward at the panting woman. "Shall I go on?" she asked, half teasing. Opal tugged on her long hair and grunted.

"You better," she groused. Kuvira turned her head and kissed Opal's fingers. She was considerate tugging down Opal's panties. But the sight before her made her mouth water. Opal's clit was already erect, protruding from its hood. Her outer lips glistened in wetness and when she spread her legs, Kuvira could see her inner vaginal lips slowly open.

Kuvira rubbed her thumb along Opal's clit, her kisses going inward. Her first taste of the airbender made her groan against her folds. Unbidden, memories of dreams of her cock splitting Opal open wound through her mind. Warmth flooded Kuvira's face at the thought as she ate Opal out. Her strong hands held her thighs open, and she gently pinned Opal's hips to the mattress.

Opal whined and tried to writhe on the bed. She flushed when Kuvira's strength kept her pinned down. When she came, Kuvira remained latched onto her clit. Her fingers were inside the airbender and she stroked back and forth, helping Opal reach the edge. Kuvira's strong fingers gripped Opal's hips as she jerked and moved.

When Opal looked down the expanse of her toned body, she saw that Kuvira was watching her gently. She kissed her thighs and gently pulled her fingers out.

"Guess you have to get ready to go," Kuvira teased. Opal tugged on her hair and pulled Kuvira up along the bed. She tugged her on top and kissed her deeply.

Kuvira laid against Opal's naked body and gladly pinned her down, kissing her.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

"So…." Bolin looked from brother to sister across the table. Desna looked unperturbed, but a slight frown furrowed Eska's brows. The restaurant they'd chosen was an elegant one, and even if the twins were picking up the tab, Bolin didn't know whether to relax or not.

Desna sipped his wine, raising an eyebrow at the two. He knew his sister was somewhat standoffish about relationships, and Bolin in general, but this was getting uncomfortable even for him.

"Bolin, our palace at the North Pole was recently renovated. You should come see it sometime," Desna offered. Eska raised an eyebrow at him. She tried to look aloof, but Desna knew she had wanted to broach the topic. She looked slightly pissed he had given an open nudge.

"If he wants to. You don't have to, Bolin," Eska said. Bolin gave her a gentle smile. Eska had definitely calmed down, and his heart was doing strange things around her.

"Why not? It'll be a fun vacation," he said. A small smile appeared on Eska's face.

"That's good to hear…."

Desna ignored the two as Eska laid her hand over Bolin's across the table.

Ever since they were little, Eska had dominated every moment of his life. Being the children of a northern chief, as well as waterbenders, they had had their work cut out for them. Perfection was expected, and they had always strived to achieve it, whether it was bending, or school lessons.

Desna had noticed girls around the age of eleven. A servant of the northern palace seemed to dote on him and Desna's heart had lurched as he tried to figure at such a tender age how to win her affection. He had finally gathered a handful of winter roses from the palace gardens but before he could deliver them, Eska had snow bombed the poor girl, scaring her off.

When Desna had tried to offer her a gift to make up for his twin's scare, the girl had run away, equally scared of his identical visage. Thoughts like this hurt. He just put up with it over the years, and now maybe with an equally burned Bolin about, his sister could be amply distracted.

Desna wondered if he would have time to sneak off to a sweet house in the red-light district before they departed for the North Pole. Sufficiently hooded, he could hide his status in Republic City. It was harder to mask himself back home. It had been far too long since his last foray to such an establishment; being joint chieftain meant he was more hobbled to Eska's ankle than ever since childhood.

It was a pain to be as monitored as when they were kids. At the very least, Father was gone. If Desna could thank anyone, it would be Avatar Korra for erstwhile murdering their father during Harmonic Convergence. His cousin had done them more a favor than anything else for getting his oily clutches away from them. Mother had been upset, but people loved for strange reasons. Desna pitied her, but secretly he rejoiced Father was gone.

"We've seen all your movers," Eska was saying. Desna blinked and tuned back into the conversation. "Even though it was biased against the north."

Desna smirked as Bolin laughed easily, playing off the visual propaganda.

"Oh, yeah, heheh that is…."

"Let up on him, sister. It's not like he wrote the script," Desna said. Eska smirked back at him.

Bolin smiled at him. "You're right. Varrick had a big say in it, and the hammier lines, the better."

"I believe I found that version of our father to be much better," Desna said dryly, making Bolin laugh, despite himself. When the twins quieted, Bolin wondered if he'd gone too far.

"Wait, that was a joke, right?" he asked. Desna finally quirked one lip upward and nodded.

"Your stay up north will be much more tolerable. We run things now, so everything goes as we say." Eska managed to sound imperious. Bolin tried not to look impressed but he was.

"You'll have to show me around. Both of you," Bolin stammered. He'd learned to include Eska's twin in his conversations and Desna was oddly grateful.

"We will." Eska's smile was wide with satisfaction.

A commotion stirred at the front of the restaurant and Bolin craned to see who the maître d' was fussing over. He perked, slightly, before his shoulders slouched. He hadn't seen Korra or Asami face to face after leaving Ginger at the hotel, but he'd been off the capsules since. He didn't intend to obtain or buy any more. He still had to point out that the twin's cousin was nearby.

"Hey, Korra's here! Mind if I invite her and Asami over?" he asked the twins. Eska gave a curt nod and Desna smiled.

It would be good for him to see their cousin again, even if he didn't voice it.

Bolin met the couple up front and waved them down. "Korra! Asami!"

The two women lit up, and hugged him, but Korra hissed a terse whisper in his ear.

"Capsules?!" she asked. Bolin shook his head.

"I'm off it. Swear," he said.

Asami gripped his forearm tightly. "You better be. Opal and Mako were so worried. So were we!"

The mention of his ex-girlfriend made Bolin feel weird. He coughed, trying to clear his mind.

"Yeah well…. I'm here having lunch….with your cousins!" Bolin grinned to Korra. "Want to join us?"

"They're here? Where?" Korra looked around hurriedly and almost walked off out of the restaurant on reflex. Asami's hand in the crook of her elbow prevented her from escaping.

"Over there," Bolin pointed. "Eska invited me to their palace in the north pole. You guys should come with, make it part of a Team Avatar trip."

"But we just got back from a mini vacation," Korra shared a delicious grin with Asami. Bolin figured it had to do with intimate favors and blushed.

Bolin shrugged. "Okay, okay, just come and eat with us already!"

Asami smirked, squeezed Korra's arm. "Sounds fine. Come on, honey, stop fidgeting. They can't do any more pranks on you in public."

"I told her some of the stuff they did to me when we were kids," Korra explained. "Just watch out for snow bombs…."

"Kay…." Bolin agreed. The three approached the table. Korra gave a stiff greeting that was as stiffly returned, but Asami gave the twins a warm smile.

"Eska, Desna, it's so good to see you, especially in times of peace. Why didn't you send word you both were visiting? Send a message next time to the Sato estate; that's where Korra lives these days."

'And all days,' Korra wanted to say out loud, but she hadn't picked out a ring yet. She knew Asami's answer, yet, wanted to still propose. Properly.

"That's good to hear. Korra, you must have Miss Sato spread her etiquette to you. She's a good influence," Eska said, partially sniping her cousin. Desna sipped his wine, watching Korra bristle.

"You're one to talk," Korra grumbled. "Always hiding under fancy words…."

"Might we extend an invitation to the both of you to accompany Bolin with us to the north? You haven't been there in years," Desna offered. Eska raised an eyebrow at him but he shrugged at her.

Korra beat Asami to the punch. She smiled confidently as the waiter poured her a glass of wine. "Thanks, but no thanks. We have a lot of duties piled up here in Republic City," she said, trying not to sound justified in refusing. Asami nudged her ankle under the table.

"Guess it's just us," Bolin said to Eska. He caught himself. "Us three," he amended in Desna's direction. The young man didn't look offended.

As lunch wound on, Korra hoped Bolin knew what he was getting himself into. She knew capsules and other drugs that found their way in the highly-industrialized cities of the world wouldn't be in the north pole, but she felt like she was letting Bolin play with a couple of leopard-seals. Well, they couldn't be worse than a drug-induced bender.

Korra hoped she was right. Asami felt her agitated chi spike, and placed her hand over Korra's thigh under the table.

8  
8

8

8

*8  
8

8

8

Bolin walked along the perimeters of the newly constructed building skeletons with his crew, listening to the men and women joke and laugh. The twin's ship wasn't prepared to leave for two days, so he decided to put in abit of work until they left. The hired benders were working on the opposite side of the building parameters, far from the inmate help crew.

Bolin had heard Kuvira's officers had been offered a shot at being able to help, but it wasn't like he could watch them first hand. Bolin heard a gust of wind blow up and raised his eyes skyward on reflex. He gaped and shielded the sun from his eyes with one hand.

An airbender was gusting away, high on the currents of wind, wings of her wingsuit spread wide. It was a woman, he could tell by the shape of the bender's body, but the sun was making it impossible to tell who for certain.

"Hey, gimme a minute. I forgot my lunch," Bolin lied to the others. They shrugged and let him walk off.

Bolin doubled back around the building foundation toward the rows of buildings housing the inmate's temporary rooms. He couldn't see which inmate was which as the blobs of men and women in grey uniforms and platinum shackles lined up outside of the housing area. The officers did a head count and had each inmate call out their name and identification number.

Bolin was about to sneak on back, when the inmate procession began moving to the building foundations. Which was where he was. Bolin chanced being caught as he waited to see the faces of the inmates up close. By and by Bolin didn't recognize anyone. He was about to slink off when he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail rather than her usual severe bun, and the inmate greys weren't flattering to her formidable figure, but Bolin still recognized Kuvira.

End for now

End notes: Whew, more questions and answers. I love throwing in the twins 😝 They give Korra the creeps, apparently. Like it, smash that button, do that review thing!

Sincerely, pen

5/17/2017


	14. Worry

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada thing.

Author's notes: Here we go! Read on, my lovelies. And yes, I still suck at titling my own chapters.

QueenTyzula: I know, I like how decisive Opal is about going for it with Kuvira 😝 Big turn about, I know. I have a soft spot for Kuvira, who didn't seem like an Azula clone to me, but like a misunderstood leader. Loved her in the series so had to throw her a bone.

MediaMan18: that's actually an interesting idea and has nettled my thoughts since I read your review. When an idea is that interesting I may have to do it….we'll see!

Brittana4lyfe: I can respect if you don't like Kuvopal; I like it so I'm writing it, although I still love Bolin. I'm throwing that cuddle pumpkin a bone too, never you fear. Thanks for reading and the nice words.

"Waiting"

Chapter fourteen "Worry"

Bolin seethed as he and Mako waited for Satsuki and the twins. His brother was surprised, and rightfully concerned, that he had met up with Eska again. His only advice about his trip was "not to come back engaged or married."

"So…." Bolin cleared his throat. He knew he could tell his brother anything. He wanted to tell him how he had seen an airbender, more than likely Opal, flying away from the prison housing at the building site. And Kuvira had been among those prisoners. When Mako turned to stare at him curiously, Bolin swallowed. "How's...Opal?" he asked weakly.

Mako gave him a soft smile that said he understood but Bolin could have kicked himself that he just didn't come out with it. "She's okay. Abit secretive, but Korra's been keeping tabs…"

Bolin felt himself relax slightly, until he remembered that Kuvira had extended a few voyages of her army to the south pole during the beginning of her reunification. If the present tense didn't carry, Korra had been friends with her. At least at one point. "That's…good…"

Mako clapped him on the shoulder. "It hurts to break up….but you'll see. You'll be good friends again, just like I am with Korra and Asami."

With Kuvira involved, Bolin wondered how much of that was true. "Yeah….."

"Satsuki!" Mako waved. The short-haired woman grinned at both men, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Mako, and a hug from Bolin. "Hi, Mako…it's so good to see you again, Bolin!"

"We have to spend more time together after my trip," Bolin promised. He wanted to welcome Satsuki into Team Avatar, but he admitted he'd have to get to know her better.

Satsuki looked curious. "Where are you going?"

"The north pole. My friend invited me…. There she is now," Bolin said. He waved. Desna and Eska moved as one unit, flowing toward the small group. They wore identical blue robes and neutral expressions, although Eska had put on her heavy eyeshadow. Desna didn't wear any make-up but his hair was tied off at the end into a loose ponytail.

Satsuki looked from one to the other and shared a look with Mako.

"Eska, Desna, hi. You remember my brother Mako. This is his girlfriend, Satsuki," Bolin said.

Satsuki gave a greeting and the twins gave a curt acknowledgement.

"Well, let's treat Bolin. He's going far away for a few weeks," Mako said. Bolin gave a half quirk of a smile. He was rather nervous to go somewhere without his brother, but he knew he would be pampered at the north pole palace.

"Thanks, bro," Bolin said. As everyone moved into the restaurant to sit down and Satsuki brightly asked the twins questions, Bolin made a mental note to talk to Korra. Alone.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Kuvira grunted as she approached the door to her prisoner room. That day at the site had been horrendous. Some newer builders were allowed to trade notes with the officers, and had noticed her with the prisoners. Insults had been thrown, and then handfuls of mud and cement from the building site had been bended. Kuvira's face and hair had been caked with mud and she had grit her teeth, staying in line behind the officers when they had commanded it.

The earth and parts of metal had been beneath her feet. But Kuvira had held off bending the elements against the builders.

Now she was scrubbing at the muck on the side of her face as she pulled on the door knob of her room. Her bending had gotten the worst of the mud off her, but there was still quite a bit caked in her hair. Kuvira was thinking of a hot bath when the sight waiting inside made her jaw drop open.

Opal was there, cooking something on her small stove, and wearing a silk negligee. It stopped at mid-thigh, showing off quite a bit of leg, and boy did Opal have good legs.

"Hi," she said brightly. Kuvira hurriedly shut and locked the door. She padded closer, mouth dry.

"Uhm…. she said. Kuvira could have kicked herself but Opal only giggled good naturedly. She reached up and touched the side of Kuvira's strong jaw.

"Is that all you can say? Uhhm?" Opal teased. She trailed her fingers across Kuvira's red cheek and to the mud caked in her bangs. "What happened, Vira?"

Kuvira sighed. She clasped Opal's hands between hers. "Just some tough guys venting their frustrations on us. We did do all the damage out there…."

"Precisely," Opal said brightly. "We're all moving forward, so they should calm it down." A small frown darted across her features. "I hope they get reprimanded."

"I doubt it," Kuvira said dryly. But she had to admit that would have to be okay. No one got as good a view as she was getting right now.

"Well, into the bath with you," Opal said brightly. "Let me just put dinner on to simmer…. It'll keep until we're done."

"We're done?" Kuvira wondered. She tugged her inmate top off and bent over the sink, washing some of the mud out of her hair. Opal helped, fingers gentle in her hair. Kuvira had to fight to keep from moaning as she massaged her scalp.

"I may join you," Opal said cheekily. "That's the worst of it….. wait here."

Kuvira found herself pushed into one of the chairs at the small table. She watched as the half-dressed airbender turned on the tap for the tub, checked the temperature and let it fill up. She turned back to Kuvira with a shy smile. Kuvira started as Opal sank to her knees and helped her off with her work boots. She massaged her feet with a few quick passes and moved up to the woman's waistband.

"Up," she ordered. Kuvira rooted her feet to the concrete floor and levitated her hips off the chair. Opal worked her waistband low, and tugged the grey pants off. She left Kuvira's boxers on, but straddled her waist, tugging at the corners of her breast band.

Kuvira smiled at the girl in her lap and ran her hands up and down Opal's sides. She felt truly strange…..maybe it was a flicker of happiness. Not even the faint echoes of hurt as she inhaled and exhaled rapidly could dampen her mood. Opal noticed. She finished untying the breast band, and ran her palm along Kuvira's left breast.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked worriedly. Kuvira forced herself to take a deep breath. Her ribs did hurt, but it wasn't as bad as a few weeks ago.

"Abit, but I'll be fine. I promise," Kuvira said. Opal pressed a few sweet open-mouthed kisses against her lips and Kuvira drank them in. She gently stroked her tongue into the woman's mouth. Opal sighed sweetly into her mouth. Kuvira's head swam. Opal parted and hopped off her lap, turning off the water. She dipped her fingers in and smiled.

"In you go," she said. Kuvira rose to her impressive height. She locked eyes with Opal as she pulled her breast band the rest of the way off and tugged her boxers low. Naked, she took a few long steps forward. The blush on Opal's face was very reassuring. Kuvira raised an eyebrow at her and stepped into the tub. She eased in and sighed. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and the water went up to her breasts.

"Let's do your hair first…." Opal said gently. She poured a cup of water over Kuvira's head. The metalbender rubbed water out of her eyes and allowed Opal to work in a palmful of shampoo. Her clever fingers worked it in and massaged her scalp in passes. Kuvira dunked under and Opal worked in the conditioner. She hummed lightly. "Abit different than when we were kids, huh?"

"I'll say," Kuvira said, eyeing Opal's cleavage. "I only got to bathe with you a few times; then I got too old."

"Just old enough…" Opal leaned down to kiss her brow. Kuvira grinned and tugged her straight into the tub. "Vira!"

A wave of water sloshed over the side to stain the concrete floor. Kuvira wrapped her arms around Opal's waist, laughing. The airbender was wriggling against her, then gave up and lay against her in the water.

"At least let me take this off!" she pouted, as her silk negligee clung to her. Kuvira grinned toothily as her curves were revealed.

"Lemme help," she drawled. The sopping wet negligee was pulled off and tossed at one of the chairs. Opal half turned in Kuvira's arms and slung an arm around her neck. She settled between Kuvira's spread legs.

"Too perfect…." Kuvira mumbled. Opal turned in her arms.

"What was that?'

"It's almost too much. Why have you forgiven me so easily?" Sudden doubt crested into Kuvira's mind. Opal craned up to pressed her lips against hers.

"You want to be with me. I want to be with you. The past will have to be the past," Opal said matter-of-factly. Kuvira looked down at the water.

"Sometimes it's not that simple. This is a strange situation as it is," Kuvira insisted. Opal kissed her again.

"Just let me be with you. It took a lot to work this out," she said wryly. Kuvira cupped her head with one hand. The next kiss lasted a long time.

8  
8

8

*8

8

8

"Get in here, Bolin," Korra said. Bolin grinned as he entered the front door of the Sato mansion.

"Wish me good luck?" he asked. Korra gave him a hug. They walked down the entry way, arm in arm.

"Good luck. With Eska, you're gonna need it," she lamented. Bolin smiled.

"Come on, have a little faith with me," Bolin said. He looked around Sang was tidying up some of Asami's family's knick knacks on a side table. He leaned in to whisper.

"Can we talk in private? I have a request to ask of you…"

"No need to be so formal, Bo. What's on your mind?" Korra asked easily. They walked into the library and closed the double doors.

Bolin leaned against one of the low settees and sighed. "It's Opal…."

Korra grew serious. "What about her? You know, you were the one in trouble recently, not her. It doesn't matter if she was the one that did the breaking up, you had no right to…"

"I know!" Bolin pouted. "I already apologized to everyone. Do I have to say it again?"

"Maybe," Korra drawled. "So, what's on your mind 'bout Opal?"

"Can you check on her?" Bolin begged. He filled in his friend about the airbender he'd seen at the building site. Korra was frowning slightly.

"I'll definitely ask her what's going on, but we can't lock Opal away from everyone. She's a grown-up, too."

"I know, I know! But I just have a bad feeling. She's gonna get hurt," Bolin worried. Korra smiled softly.

"It's admirable you still think well of her. We should all stay friends as it is. Don't worry, I'm on the case," Korra said. Bolin exhaled raggedly.

"Thanks, Korra."

Asami came in from the garage and Bolin joked around with her. But the worried look he threw Korra was not unnoticed by her girlfriend. As their guest left, Asami settled into the library to relax with a glass of wine. Korra sat across from her on the settee and took one leg into her lap. She gently rubbed Asami's foot.

"What was that about?" Asami wondered. Korra's features to what Asami recognized as her 'guilty look.' She swallowed.

"Bolin asked me to check in on his ex. He's worried," Korra admitted. Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Anything I should know about?" she asked. Korra swallowed.

"He's worried Opal's seeing Kuvia."

Asami tensed. When she pulled her leg out of Korra's lap, the Avatar followed after her. She took the glass from Asami, set it on the table beside them and gently climbed on top of her. She laid down on Asami in a warm hug. Asami tried to remain tense as Korra's muscular body kept her pinned, but she began to melt when Korra began to suck on her throat in just the right way.

"Not fair, Korra," Asami said. She arched her back. Korra's kisses went south. She unbuttoned Asami's blouse enough so she could press a stream of hot kisses along her cleavage.

"Don't be mad," Korra murmured against her skin. Asami's fingers twined through her hair. "We don't know if that's what's going on…."

"For Opal's sake, I hope not," Asami snapped. Korra leaned up and kissed her. Asami melted beneath her.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so short! Tag that button and do that review thing ^_^ Stay strong, my lovelies.

Sincerely, pen

5/28/2017


	15. Journey to the North Pole

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra"! Nada thing.

Author's notes: On we go! Can I say I enjoy writing for the twins? Korra's cousins are too much fun.

QueenTyzula: Glad you're liking it; I get a feeling you'll get a kick out of Asami and Opal later in this chapter 😝

BlackLabyrinth07: Thank you for the kind words! Enjoy.

"Waiting"

Chapter fifteen "Journey to the North Pole"

Bolin gave his friends and brother goodbye hugs. They stood on the docks of Republic City near the twin's northern Water Tribe vessel readying for departure.

"We'll miss you!" Korra insisted.

"You can radio anytime. We'll be near my father's set at night," Asami offered.

"Go on and have a good time. But if you come back married, I'm disowning you," Mako teased. Bolin socked his shoulder.

"I'll write you guys a few letters."

"I'll even write back!" Korra teased.

"You better," Bolin said. Everyone hugged again. The twins slunk up toward them. Korra tried not to shudder openly.

"Take good care of Bolin," she warned. Eska flashed her a dead-pan look.

"If you're so concerned, cousin, you're welcome to come with us," she said. She made it sound like a threat. Korra shivered.

"No thanks, Eska," Korra said. She gave a nod of the head to Desna. "Safe trip, Desna."

"Thank you, Cousin Korra," Desna said. He hadn't had the chance to sneak off to the red-light district in the city and he was feeling out of sorts. Was it shallow to think that the option for a companion would have been more varied here than back in the north? He hoped Bolin would have a relaxing time with his sister so he could be left to his own devices for a change.

"Well, this is us," Bolin grinned. He shouldered a large pack and took up Eska's hand. "Back in a few weeks."

"You better," Korra mumbled. Desna gave her a shrug as the three walked up the gangplank of the ship. Bolin stopped at the top and waved down.

Korra shuddered as the twins flanked either side of him. "They look like they're going to eat him….."

"Oh, stop, sweetie," Asami said. She took Korra's hand. "He'll be fine…"

"Yeah, we gotta let him fly at some point," Mako said. Korra leaned against his shoulder and the three waved goodbye as the ship pulled up anchor and began to depart the docks.

"The north pole may have grander ice cities, but there is a lack of drugs up there," Korra assured him. "Well, aside from the shaman smoking pipes…."

"I can't see Bolin seeing a shaman," Mako had to laugh.

"Then we have nothing to worry about, aside from the twins," Asami said. "And I think Korra's over shooting their evil tendencies."

"You didn't grow up around them," she mumbled. Asami took her hand and squeezed.

8  
8

8

8  
8

*  
8

8  
8

Kuvira opened her eyes. The officers were rattling their batons against the doors and calling out to the inmates to wake up, hurry up, it's time to get to work! Kuvira almost panicked, rolling over to wake Opal so she could sneak out, but the room was empty. Kuvira stared and scrubbed her palm agaist her blurry 's right, Opal hadn't had a chance to come over last night. She had been over in her room almost every night.

Kuvira pulled the sole green sheet off her long legs and grimaced. Her dreams had ranged back to the erotic, probably with the lack of her erstwhile girlfriend staying over. Opal WAS her girlfriend now right? They'd slept together for the past week, and she'd broke up with her boyfriend for her. At least at the moment she was her girlfriend. Kuvira swung her long legs off the bed and stood up. She scratched her bare thigh. Her tank top pulled low over her boxers. She was positively wet between the legs from her dreams. That weird cave was back again and Opal was beneath her, screaming in her ear as she plunged her cock into her. Unlike a harness and plastic appendage, the thing protruding between her legs was very real and felt so damn good gripped inside Opal.

'I'd love to be making her scream like that….' Kuvira thought. She made her way to the sink to wash her face and comb her hair. Not that she hadn't gotten her share of moans and gasps. There'd be no way she could request such an appendage from, say, Chief Beifong. Sex toys were more than certain to be pitched off the list of necessities an inmate needed. Especially when her secret girlfriend was the chief's own niece.

Kuvira gave herself a wry grin in the mirror and finished tying off her long hair into a braid. Opal loved her long hair and she'd continue to grow it. She pulled on her inmate greys and adjusted the hem of the top of her waistband. Opal hadn't been able to make her any jook when she was over the other night, so there was a severe lack of food to eat for breakfast. Just her luck, Kuvira had to ask the officers for the morning meal and more than likely it'd be a stale dumpling or roll.

Kuvira darted around the small room and found a few scraps of paper and a fountain ink pen. Opal had left the items with her as stationary was contraband out of the prison. She jotted down a quick note for Opal and left the note under her pillow. If the officers made checks on their rooms during the work day, at first glance they wouldn't find it.

Sighing, the metalbender opened the door and met the morning sun and the other inmates.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Opal sighed as she washed her face. She had slept in her usual room on Air Temple Island and listening to her roommate's snores was not a good way to wake up. She loved hearing Kuvira's content breathing as she slept snuggled against her.

'Moving alittle fast, aren't you, Opal?' The airbender thought wryly. Well, the time for coyness was over. When one's lover had a two hundred plus year life sentence, one had to grab life by the horns. She picked up her wingsuit and draped it over one arm as she headed for the wash room.

In the dining hall, Opal took a seat across from Jinora and Kai. The looks the pair gave each other made her miss Kuvira even more. Opal straightened her posture when she noticed her parents enter the dining hall. They were talking with Tenzin and Pema. Opal focused on her food and tried to remain inconspicuous.

Her roommate may have covered for her the past week, but it could still have gotten out that she'd not slept in her room all of those nights. She'd only stayed on the island last night because she was certain Tenzin was onto what she was up to. If she cooled it a few nights, maybe he would let up his guard.

Watching her parent's serene expressions spread guilt through Opal. She lowered her head and shoveled rice into her mouth. She didn't feel wrong when she was with Kuvira, but avoiding telling her parents and friends was another matter. She didn't feel bad she had chosen to BE with her, but she had a feeling no one else would be happy to hear it. The secrecy hurt.

After breakfast, the airbenders meditated and then took up practice kata. Bumi helped Tenzin lead the group and Opal lost herself in the rhythmic footwork and hand motions. She swooped up gliding currents of air and expelled it at the proper intervals. Tenzin gave a gruff 'harumph' of pleasure as he watched everyone.

Bumi grinned and crowed encouragement to the other pupils. He turned to glance at the far side of the practice grounds and called out a greeting. "Hey, Korra!"

The airbenders straightened, turning to smile as the Avatar sauntered up, hand raised in greeting. Asami was at her side, and Opal wondered why. It was a week day; didn't she have CEO duties to conduct, or something?

"Hi, Bumi. Tenzin," Korra gave a short bow, fist in her palm. "Everyone's looking good."

"Care to join the practice?" Tenzin grinned. Korra gave her girlfriend a grin.

"Just for abit," she said. Asami kissed her cheek.

The airbenders made room for her and Korra joined their line, going through the air kata with ease. Her steps were light and she almost glided through the motions. When everyone paired off, Opal wasn't surprised when Korra stood opposite her, hands raised.

"How's it going?" Korra murmured. The two circled each other and fluidly switched directions. They coiled the air current between them.

"What do you mean?" Opal murmured back. She caught Korra's expelled stream of air, cradled it, circled it around her outstretched palm, and expelled it back the opposite way.

Korra paused, hands raised. Her eyebrow quirked up. "Bolin is taking a vacation to the north pole. You haven't heard yet that he's met up with Eska again?"

Darkness threatened to dampen Opal's morning. She sighed. First Ginger, now this? She couldn't act like it was her concern but still….. "Well, as long as she doesn't tie him up and refuse to let him come back, that's his business."

"Indeed," Korra agreed. "Before he left, he asked we check in on you….."

Opal looked aside to keep a faint blush from staining her cheeks. She always blushed when she lied or fibbed and her closest family members knew it. She hoped Korra didn't know that too. "Uhm, that's nice, but why?"

Korra had a gentle smile on her lips, but her eyes were serious. "He saw an airbender leave the building site where the inmates are staying. Care to talk to me about that?"

Opal mis-stepped and would have fallen on her face if not for Korra's quick save. She grabbed her wrist and a well-timed gust of hair on her part helped right her gait. But Korra had seen the look on her face and there was just no denying the truth.

"So, you know."

"Two hundred plus years is a long time to wait. Three or four of my next lives will have walked the world by that time," Korra murmured. "We'll all have passed on."

Opal flushed unhappily. She and Korra turned in perfect tandem with the kata, side-stepping away from the other airbenders nimbly. "I have to be with her while I can. You couldn't stay away from Asami if she were in prison, could you?"

A surprised look crossed Korra's face. "No. I couldn't."

"Then please keep it between us," Opal begged. Korra stopped in mid-form and clasped her shoulder.

"You have my word. But Asami wants a few words. You know how she feels about Kuvira with her dad being dead and all…."

Opal felt a crushing weight sink behind her eyelids. All of her scheming was threatening to come undone and by someone's hands she considered a friend.

"She wouldn't out us just to get back at Vira, would she?"

"I'm trying to placate her feelings. But it is an appropriate response to someone who murdered her father," Korra said peaceably. Opal sighed. She swept a hand through her short hair.

"I'll talk with her. Provided she wants to," Opal said, downcast. Korra gestured and Asami walked toward them. Opal couldn't deny her beauty and noticed the way Korra's eyes lit up as she neared. Korra leaned up for a short kiss.

"I'm hoping you're taking everything into consideration," Asami began. Opal flushed unhappily.

"This is what I get for breaking up with Bolin, isn't it?" she complained. Asami shook her head.

"That was your decision. He's hurt, but we'll all stand by each other. I don't think your intended has a leg to stand on, which is why we're concerned."

"More like you are," Opal grumbled. She kept her voice low so Tenzin and the others couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

"Ladies," Korra tried to interject. The stare Asami and Opal fixed on each other was bordering on hostile. She began to sweat. "Can we take this to a private area?"

"Fine," Asami relented. She didn't blink as she took in Opal's stare. "Lunch sound fine?"

"Lunch sounds PERFECT," Opal gave back. They continued staring at each other. Korra cleared her throat loudly.

"Great! Well, come on. Shall we eat at home or out?"

"If we're going to do this, let it be in private. Is your home still open?" Opal bit out. Asami crossed her arms.

"My home is ALWAYS open to my friends."

"And your tone is just as friendly," Opal gave back. Korra stood between the two women.

"Okay, that's enough. Let's go…."

Asami let Korra take her hand as the three bowed to Tenzin and walked along the shore toward the ferry.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Here we are," Desna said calmly. Bolin leaned against the railing of the ship beside the young man. The vessel drew up to port at the north pole. Icy terrain extended to the horizon and beyond. Bolin shouldered into his thick fur parka and drew the hood up. Desna seemed unperturbed by the cold in his thick coat. His hood was pulled back and he seemed to relish the cold air as fog steamed from his mouth.

"It's cold," Bolin said lamely.

"It is," Desna mildly agreed. He turned, glancing to the side as Eska approached the pair. She stood between the two and leaned against Bolin.

"Is my turtle-duck cold? I'll warm you."

Desna tried not to shiver as the two giggled. Well, as long as they were having a good time.

"I'll head to the throne room. Take your time, sis," he said. Eska waved a hand at him and Desna embarked off the ship first. A few servants bowed to him and he knew his luggage would be collected in due time. Desna sighed as he entered the main gates of the northern palace. The elaborate statuary carved into solid ice was as familiar as a childhood memory. He and Eska had once named all of the animal totems when they were six. Now he gave them a brief glance as he strode into the throne room.

A few dignitaries lingered and jogged up to greet him. Several more servants bowed. Desna blinked as he took in the offered suggestions for a meeting from the dignitaries, most Water Tribe, but one Fire Nation man and an Earth Kingdom woman heavily bundled in fur coats, bowed also to him.

"In an hour. We'll convene in the conference hall," Desna murmured. Two of the loyal palace servants ushered the dignitaries out of the throne room at his words. Desna strode up to the dais. He always sat on the left throne, his right from a seated position. Desna made his way to his throne and turned to sit. His ungloved hands settled on the icy arms of the throne. His sister's throne was carved in equal likeness, and it was a rarity he got to sit in attendance without her at his side.

Maybe Bolin coming north with them was a good thing. Desna blinked as a female servant closer to his age approached the dais. She bowed at the waist. "Head Chieftain Desna, welcome back. We missed you."

Desna gave her a wry smile. He doubted that was true as the twins could be quite demanding as a pair, although he tended to be far more forgiving on his own. But it was a nice gesture from the girl. "My thanks. You're Syrtuk?"

The woman blushed, her dark skin deepening in complexion. "Yes, Head Chieftain."

"That's a mouthful of a title. Just call me Desna," Desna offered.

Syrtuk blushed. "Maybe only if we're just talking…I couldn't in front of the others, sir."

"No sir. Desna," Desna insisted. He counted it a personal victory when the girl met his eyes evenly, a wide smile on her lips. He allowed himself to smile back.

End for now

End notes: Sorry these are short, my other story is taking a lot of my free time. But I had a rush of juice so out this came. Like it, smash that button and do that review thing.

Sincerely, pen

6/05/2017


	16. North Aside and Coming Clean

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!"

Author's notes: Well, this one's taking abit of time to update. You can blame "Stoking the Fire" :P And I regret nothing!

QueenTyzula: Here's some twin medley for ya :P Yes it is like that sometimes.

CharlieBarrow: Enjoy, my guardsman.

BlackLabyrinth07: Thanks for the kind words; I hope you enjoy!

"Waiting"

Chapter sixteen "North Aside and Coming Clean"

Bolin sidled into Eska's private sitting room and looked around. After dinner, she had expressly asked for his company alone and she had even assured him Desna wouldn't be present. Bolin sat down on an ottoman and arranged his bed robe around his shins. It was plush and blue, made of the finest silk. He thought the fabric odd for such a cold climate, but it did feel good against his skin. And there was a huge fire roaring in the hearth, warming him. Bolin sat up straight as a door across the sitting room opened.

Desna walked in, making Bolin fall off the ottoman. He was still dressed for the evening and he pointedly didn't comment on Bolin's choice of dressing robe. It was obviously for bed or activities aligned for the bedroom, and Desna coughed.

"Have fun. Don't worry, I'm not staying," Desna said dryly. Bolin picked himself off the floor.

"Yeah, you too?"

Desna waved a hand and made for the door. Bolin gave a sigh of relief. He waited for Eska to appear now that her twin was gone.

Desna made his way through the palace and left quietly via a side door. The servant on duty inclined his head. Desna put his hood up and shadowed his features. He strode through the capital streets quickly and made his way to an ice building a few streets from the main street. A red lantern hung outside the front door. He walked inside quickly and quietly greeted the madam.

"Mr. Dark, thank you for coming. It's been awhile since you last came." The older Water Tribe woman was welcoming. She smoked heavily from a long pipe. Desna nodded, keeping his hood pulled forward. He had no idea if the girls in the establishment recognized him in the dim lighting in the bedrooms or would blab to the madam his true identity if he was recognizable.

"It has been awhile. Who's available for company?" Desna asked smoothly. The madam listed off a few of the girls who catered to wealthy clientele. Desna hoped against all hope that the madam really didn't know who he was. His purse was always full of gold coins and that's all she needed to know.

"I would suggest Mei Wong. She just came in from the Earth Kingdom and she's a treasure," The madam took an inhale from her long-stemmed gold pipe. Desna went over a few more names as she exhaled slowly, streaming smoke around the main room.

"Is Nyantan available?" he asked. She was a Water Tribe girl who had taken his coin and seed before. She was wonderful to touch and skilled at getting him to relax. And her pillow conversation wasn't bad either.

The madam pursed her lips. "She was, but then she received an uhm, client, an hour ago….."

"I told you to get out!" A woman's voice called. A disheveled dignitary, one from the palace Desna was amused to notice, was pulling on his clothes and pulling his heavy coat around him.

"I'm going, wench! Give me my money back at least," he cursed. Desna leaned against the madam's desk watching the theatrics unfold.

"It's not the house's fault if you piss off one of my girls! Get going," The old woman said. She blew a stream of smoke directly into the huffing dignitary's face.

"Fine. See if I come here again!"

"We can get gold from more loyal customers. Bye-bye," the madam said. Desna waited as the Water Tribe girl pulled her silk robes around herself.

"Looks like she's available," Desna said. Nyantan gave him a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Dark. It's been awhile," she smiled. It was shallow, but Desna found himself warming to her attention.

"Pay up front, then go with her," The madam said, although Desna was familiar with the pleasure house's rules. Desna fished his purse out of his robes and stacked the gold coins on the madam's desk. She made a point of counting them then gestured to the bemused whore.

"Go on. You paid for the night so no time limit," she said. Desna offered his arm and Nyantan took it. They made their way upstairs and Nyantan opened one of the room doors. Her suite was large and luxuriously decorated. A warm fire was blazing in the hearth and Desna almost jolted as she pushed his hood back.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your face. Don't be jumpy," she teased. Her fingers trailed up and down his jaw. Desna blinked.

"Shall we talk first?" he asked. Nyantan nodded. She gestured to one of the comfortable chairs in front of the hearth.

"Please sit," she said. Desna sat, and adjusted his robes. He slowly relaxed his seated position as he wound through Nyantan's questions and bantering. Finally, he stood and gently pulled her to her feet. He took her lips in a kiss that deepened quickly. The high clientele girls always rinsed their mouths and bathed in between their guests and the previous man had gotten kicked out before anything had happened. He could only taste mint as he stroked his tongue against the girl's.

Nyantan murmured into his mouth and pulled on his hand to lead him toward the bed. Desna paused before the bed and stood waiting as Nyantan undid the fastenings to his robe with quick clever fingers. He stood bare in front of the prostitute. She took his hands and led them to her silk robes, inviting him to bare her full curves. Desna could feel himself stiffen at the sight. It had been too long and he clasped the girl against his front, pushing her back onto the mattress. Nyantan fell onto her back and coiled her ankles behind his hips.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Desna dressed, yawning widely the whole while. Nyantan was half dozing in her bed, heavy coverlet pulled over her bare skin. Desna left another small stack of gold coins on her bedside table. The disheveled girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"You don't have to do that. The madam makes sure I receive my payment," she said. Desna retied his purse and settled it into the sash of his robes.

"I know. And that's for you. I needed that," he admitted. Nyantan rolled onto her back and folded her arms behind her head.

"I could tell. You were eager." Even woken from sleep, she was teasing. Desna liked her more and more but he did have to get back home. Who knew what kind of dignitary concerns would be on the table for that morning.

"Good day, Nyantan," Desna said. Nyantan sat up, pulling the covers around her naked curves.

"Good day, Mr. Dark," she said sweetly. Desna gave a small bow and let himself out. As he eased down the stairs, Desna pulled his hood forward. A few of the other clients were departing the same time and he really could do without being seen.

Desna made his way down the icy streets, hurrying past shop owners opening for the day. He hurried for the side entrance of the palace and slowed, scratching at his jaw. Desna pushed his hood back and his footsteps slowed. He turned the corridor and ran right into Syrtuk. The servant blushed, noticing him.

"I'm sorry, Head Chieftain!" she stammered.

"Desna," Desna said. He sighed. He righted the woman by her elbow. "My fault. Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine." Syrtuk brushed off her robes and blushed as Desna all but stared. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Desna brushed a hand through his bangs, trying to banish the memory of a similar servant years ago who was fond of him. He sighed. "No one's waiting in the throne room, are they?"

"Yes, Chief Desna. Two at least," Syrtuk reported. Desna gave a half smile.

"I'll see them in an hour or so. I need to shower." Inwardly, he cringed at revealing that information. It indicated he had been out for the night, which he HAD been. For some reason, Desna didn't want her knowing he frequented a pleasure house.

Desna passed his sister's room, making for his next door. The door opened and his twin popped up pretty much in his face. She grimaced at him.

"You smell like women's perfume," she complained. Desna raised an eyebrow.

"You smell like earthbender," he returned. Eska gave a sly smile.

"Indeed," she agreed. Desna sighed.

"Are you going to have tea with Mother for a change?" he groused. Eska made a face.

"You can have our time with Mother. I'm busy."

"Let the man hobble off your attentions," Desna shrugged. Eska pretended to wipe dust from the shoulder of his robe sleeve.

"Bathe first. You reek of women."

Desna blushed and opened the door to his room. He shut it alittle too hard in response to his sister. Alone again, he undressed and ran the bathwater. He flicked a wrist and moved the warm water back and forth in the tub in a circular motion, spreading the temperature. After scrubbing off the evidence of his private time the previous night, Desna got out of the tub and waterbended the stray droplets from his body back into the tub. He idly ran a fluffy blue towel down his dry body.

Desna slipped into a new set of robes and made sure all was fastened. He made his way to their mother's chambers. It irked him that Eska was putting off anything to do with her, but he could still play the good son. Desna knocked on her chamber doors and after being called in, pushed the door open. His mother was a fine-looking woman of forty-five, but grief bent her body like a woman of sixty-five. Her face was lined with worry and sorrow. Ever since Father had been killed, she seemed to have aged years overnight. People grieved in different ways, and Unalaq's death had hit her especially hard.

It confused Desna to no end. He knew his mother had been offered to his father in an arranged marriage, and he had had no love for her. Were it the other way around, and Mother had died instead of Father, Desna knew Unalaq wouldn't grieve for her a moment.

"Desna." The look of relief on his mother's sunken wrinkled face put fresh guilt through the Water Tribesman. He bent to kiss her cheek dutifully. "So handsome, like your father."

Desna tried not to openly cringe. He sat opposite her and folded his hands on the tablecloth. "How are you today, Mother?"

"My two children are wise and active chiefs. I'm very proud." His mother tried to smile but it was an effort. Desna reached across the table and patted her hand. His mother took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Mother." Desna was oddly touched. He gently talked with her and poured the tea. But at the end of their tea time, Desna was relieved to take his leave and prepare for the throne room. His mother clung to his hand a little too hard when he moved around the table to embrace her a final time.

"Don't ever change, my son. Be my wonderful boy," she urged, blue eyes shining. Desna's heart sank as he swallowed. He inclined his head in a bow.

"Good day, Mother. I'll attend to the matters of the north," he promised. As he left her chambers, Desna mulled over her words as he always did. She must long for the days when Father was still around to lavish affection on her. Mother had been showered with gifts when she had blessed the chief with two instead of one child in the birthing bed. But Desna didn't want to remain her boy forever.

He wanted to find a companion and one day he wanted to get married. Maybe it was a far-off dream, especially when Eska was controlling over their shared duty, and the right woman would have to work with the dynamic. Desna dreaded he'd have to watch his sister marry that lout Bolin, who while nice enough, would be eaten alive by his twin. And he'd have to visit pleasure houses in private forever.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

The drive to the Sato estate was a tense, quiet one. Asami was driving, and she kept shifting gears to a faster pace, dodging cars that were in the way, skipping from lane to lane. Korra clenched the door handle, knuckles tensed. Opal merely shifted her weight from hip to hip in the back seat, taking the abrupt jerks in traffic with stride. A brief glance over her shoulder told Korra she was frowning openly at her girlfriend.

Once the satomobile was parked outside of the mansion, Asami turned the mobile off and pocketed the keys. Korra breathed an audible sigh.

"Oh, look, we're here! For lunch. Yeah." Korra couldn't help sounding tense. The auras of the two women kept clashing at intervals, indicating their silent displeasure.

Opal leaped out of the backseat on a gust of air and folded her arms under her breasts. "Well. Here we are."

"Home." Asami made it sound like a threat. She and Opal glared at each other. Korra waved a hand at Opal and gently took Asami's arm. She could feel the tension thrumming through her girlfriend. She rubbed her thumb gently over the inside of her arm and felt Asami relax. Slightly. Her spine was still rigid.

"Well, let's go in," Korra suggested. The three clomped toward the front door and let themselves in. Asami marched as if she were at the head of an army instead of two she was close to. She led the way to the private dining hall.

Korra smoothed her hands over Asami's shoulders. "I'll tell Chef we're ready for lunch. Just…..try not to kill each other for a minute."

Opal sat and waited, eyebrow raised. Asami returned the unblinking hard gaze. Korra jogged back in and blanched. She sidled around the long table and sat beside Asami. She clutched her arm and half forced her into a chair.

"So." Opal leaned back, but she was far from comfortable. Asami's pale fingers clenched into fists on the table top.

"So."

Korra sneezed suddenly, breaking the catty opening. She rubbed her nose and grimaced. "I thought we were all friends. Can't we act like it, ladies?"

"I thought we were too." The look Asami shot her was hard. "Until I found out she got a crush on my dad's killer and is screwing her in private."

Opal blushed. "That's none of your concern."

"Stop acting like a child, Opal!" Asami slammed her fist on the table. Belatedly, she was reminded of her father doing the same gesture in board meetings that weren't going his way. She set that aside for later. "Kuvira was a tyrant and she's locked up for a reason. You can't reward her for the things she's done!"

"I'm not rewarding her!" Opal insisted. "Asami, you know what it's like to love someone. Can't you just accept I love her?"

Korra sighed. She was inwardly glad for her old friend, but Opal would have a hard time of it if this got out as it was.

"I love a stable woman who helps everyone she comes across. You can't compare Kuvira to Korra!" Asami snapped. Opal stood up and pressed her palms to the table, leaning forward.

"I can when I love her! She's paying for everything she's done. You can't tell me she's not guilty when I see it in her eyes!" Opal insisted. Asami felt her heart flicker with doubt. She sighed.

"You dumped Bolin for her and you can't even openly be with her," Asami lamented. "I feel sorry for you, Opal."

"Keep your pity," Opal complained. "I'll do what I have to do."

"Just don't do anything illegal," Asami snapped. Korra took her hand and squeezed. Hard.

"Can you both stop it? Asami, no one is saying what Kuvira did to your dad wasn't wrong. She's paying for it. And your father deserved several more years with you." Korra was relieved when Asami paused, taking a shaky breath. She squeezed her hand back.

"I am sorry about your dad," Opal offered. Tenzin's teachings rushed to the front of her mind. She went on. "I couldn't imagine how upset I'd be if the same happened to my dad. I'm sorry for your loss, Asami."

Asami's eyes filled with tears. She scrubbed her wrist across her eyes. "It still doesn't change anything. My father's still gone."

"I know…." Opal wanted to take her friend's hand, but Asami still looked hard, and her own feelings were hurt with the jabs at Kuvira's character. She waited.

Korra rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand. "Let's all enjoy our lunch. We all have our paths to follow."

"And all equally hard," Opal murmured. Asami's brows pulled over her eyes.

"The building teams will be done eventually. You won't get to see her as often as you have."

Opal brooded. "I know….."

Korra couldn't help feeling for her friend. She surged her chi around the two women, trying to soothe them. When Chef brought in a tray of fried dumplings and noodles and served all three women, Opal and Asami relaxed. Ever so slightly.

At least they weren't throwing things at each other. Korra would take small victories where she could.

8  
8

8

*8

8  
8

Mako set the table in his apartment and looked at the plates and chopsticks with a shrewd eye. Opal had asked to come over and he could at least be a civilized host. He hummed under his breath and set the bag of take-out on the kitchen counter. Pabu waddled in after him. Mako picked him up when he trilled sharply.

"Hi, buddy. How are you?" Mako felt bad Bolin had left his pet at home. If Eska was going to be weird about him having pets, he hoped Bolin wouldn't shack up with her. Mako stroked Pabu's chin as he curled up in the crook of his arm. A knock sounded at the front door and he set Pabu high on one shoulder to answer.

"Hi, Opal. How was your day?" he grinned. Bolin's ex may be his ex, but he wanted to stay friends. So, when Opal had asked if she could steal his time for dinner, he had agreed. Regrettably, Satsuki had to work that evening and couldn't make it.

Opal's hands were folded in front of her waist and she gave a shy smile. "Just fine, I guess…." If you could call quarrelling with your two best friends fine, that was. She stepped into the apartment and gave a short look around. Mako had tidied up, but she still saw a few tunics of Bolin's strewn carelessly around the living room. She sighed. As far as break-ups went, Bolin was making out better than she was. She wished him well, but really, she had done the breaking up. She shouldn't feel like she was going to cry.

Mako noted her glance and sheepishly picked up his brother's tunics. "Sorry, Opal. Let me throw these in Bo's room."

"No, that's okay," Opal said, but Mako made good on his promise and tossed them aside. Pabu jumped to the floor and made a beeline for her. Opal smiled and knelt down to pet him. "Hi, Pabu…"

Mako leaned in and gave her a quick hug. Opal clasped his wide shoulders. "You sounded kind of serious early on the telephone. What's new with you?"

Opal fidgeted, fingers tangling together as Mako served them, dishing up spicy Flame-o noodles form a local shop onto china dishes. Opal accepted a pair of chopsticks from him and the two sat opposite each other at the small dining table.

"A lot, I guess….well, you may hear about it from them, but I had a bit of a fight with Asami today. Asami and Korra, I guess, though Korra was trying her hardest to be the peacekeeper…."

Mako's brows knit together with concern. "Fight? What about? What could Asami possibly be upset with you about?"

Opal's heart sank. It was clear despite the break-up, Mako still held a high opinion of her. And it killed her she was about to break it.

"Something I did, or chose to do…..why I broke up with Bolin," Opal said. "Mako, I went to see Kuvira…..no, don't look at me like that, but I did sneak into her inmate room at the building site. I think I've fallen for her and dammit, I can't tell my parents. I can barely tell you and the others!"

Mako looked stunned. He set his dish down when tears spilled from Opal's eyes. He pushed his chair back, but instead of leaving, he came around the table to sling a warm arm around her shoulders.

"And I'm so sorry for hurting your brother like that, but I just couldn't let her get taken away!" Opal cried. Mako rubbed her back warmly. He sighed as the airbender tucked her chin on his shoulder.

"It's okay… I don't think any less of you. Love can take hold of you without you wanting it." Inwardly, he was thinking of the time he'd had with Korra. Mako blinked hard. "But they're never going to let her out…..it's a very hard path you've chosen."

"I know! It's hard and it's stupid and only my aunt has let me into the mountain prison. Everyone else is happy to throw away the key!" Opal cried. She clung to her friend's shoulders. Mako kept rubbing her back until she quieted.

"Thanks for trusting me. Don't worry, Opal, I got your back," Mako promised. Opal scrubbed a wrist across her eyes.

"Thanks, Mako…"

Her ex's brother's trust was more than she could have hoped for, or felt she deserved at the moment.

End for now

End notes: Sorry again for being so late; if you like, smash that button and do that review thing. Until the next time!

Sincerely, pen

6/28/2017


	17. Caught

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Everyone belongs to Konietzko and Dimartino and Nick.

Author's notes: A certain line about "lead in water" comes from my friend. Thank you for the keen line, William :P

To QueenTyzula: thank you for reading, my friend. Korra comic dropping in two days!

To CharlieBarrow: Thanks for all the suggestions and whatnot ^_^

BlackLabyrinth07: thanks for the kind words ^_^ I hope it wasn't too long a wait!

"Waiting"

Chapter seventeen "Caught"

Opal clung to Kuvira's neck, arms twined to hold her in place. The two women kissed deeply. Kuvira gave a soft moan and held the back of Opal's head. The kiss deepened, tongues lolling against the other. Opal felt the stirrings of lust pick up, but beneath the undercurrent of passion, she could feel dwelling sadness. The inmates were being sent back to the mountain prison by day's end. Opal had gotten wind of that news through her aunt's officers and ditched airbending philosophy to high tail it to the building site. She was sure to catch hell for THAT disappearance act, but she had to do it.

Who knew when she'd get another opportunity to see Kuvira again….

Kuvira parted her lips from Opal's. She gave her a sad smile. "Don't be sad, sweetie. Only one of us is locked up after all."

Opal buried her face in her shoulder. "I'll try to get in to see you. I'll try….."

Kuvira rubbed her back softly. "I'll miss you…you really should go see other people. Get married or something…"

"Don't tell me what to do," Opal snapped. She rubbed her cheek against the scratchy fabric of Kuvira's grey top. "Vira, please keep thinking of me. Keep exercising and hold onto yourself…"

Kuvira's heart sank as her mind went over every inch of the platinum cell. She swallowed. "I'll try, Opal…. believe me, I'll try."

As the airbender clung to her, Kuvira tightened her arms around her waist. She tried not to think this was the last time she'd hold her. The officers began shouting down the line of housing units and Kuvira had to mentally berate herself to force her arms to let go.

Opal took a shaky step back and adjusted her wing suit. "I…I have to go…."

Kuvira watched, her heart in her eyes. She nodded. Opal quickly slipped out of the front door and Kuvira could hear light footsteps padding in the dirt outside. She sank onto the cot and let her hands dangle between her knees.

When the officers came with the platinum restraints, Kuvira had no fight in her.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

Bolin cradled his tea cup in both large hands, trying not to let his knees move under the table. Eska sat beside him and Desna opposite, beside their mother. The aging woman stared at him rather curiously with sad eyes.

"So…" Bolin set his cup down and twiddled his thumbs. "How do you like it in the north?"

Eska smirked and a wry line tugged at the corner of Desna's mouth. Bolin could have kicked himself, but he was never good at small talk with people he'd just met. That was more Asami's thing, though Korra was becoming quite skilled at it as well.

"It's always treated me well," the mother said. She set her teacup down and tried to smile bravely. Bolin noticed the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes pulled taut at the gesture and his heart surged. He wondered if his own mother would have looked this way if she had gotten to be this old. "So…. you're a mover star?"

"He is, Mother," Eska said smoothly. "Although his first movers were rather of a scandal for our people."

Bolin tried to laugh nervously, but he felt rather put on the spot. Varrick's first movers with Nuktuk had been propaganda pieces, but it was highly strange to be sitting in the Northern palace and hearing their chieftain make light of it. He just hoped the twin's mother didn't press further or take offense.

Luckily, Desna took their mother's hand and inquired to her daily walks and the subject was neatly dropped. Bolin quietly made note to thank him later. As their bend toward water went, Eska seemed to have more lead in hers than Desna.

Eska poured him more tea and Bolin nervously sipped. He didn't know if Mako had been nervous around Hiroshi Sato or Korra's parents when he had been dating either woman, but he was very nervous now. He'd have to ask Mako for some parent tips later.

"What else do you do, dear? Did you take a vacation from your job to visit with my children?" The mother asked gently. Bolin swallowed.

"Y-yes! I was helping the bender teams with the rebuilding of Republic City. After the Great Uniter attacked, well, a lot of people were put out of a home. The President wanted us to help rebuild things back up again." Bolin was pleased with what he had to say. A smile had lightly stretched the mother's lips and even Desna gave a soft smile to see it. Eska looked as unperturbed as ever. But her hand was under the table, clasping his knee. He took that for comfort and leaned back.

"A big task for a talented earthbender," Eska said. Desna raised an eyebrow across the table at them.

"Well, children, I won't keep you. I know how Eska wants to continue to show off our home to the young man," their mother said. Eska nodded but Desna gave a small frown.

"We can stay awhile, Mother…."

"Thank you, Mother." Eska neatly ran over his words. Desna's mouth opened then closed into a firm line of disapproval. "Shall we go, Bolin? You haven't seen the ice gardens yet."

"Sure thing, Eska," Bolin said weakly. He stood and bowed at the waist formally to the twin's mother. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"I hope you'll stay awhile longer, young man," she said. Bolin waved and Eska took his elbow neatly, guiding him from her chambers. Desna sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mother…."

His mother gave a weak smile. "For what? I know you love me."

Desna took her hand. After their visit was done, the young chieftain left her chambers. He faltered on his way to the throne room. Eska wouldn't be there so he could give a few moments of ruling without her at his side. But he didn't want to see any dignitaries at the moment. He stopped and plopped onto a comfortable settee in a nearby sitting room, arranging his formal robes over his legs after the undignified flop.

"You look like you're exhausted."

Desna started, then relaxed as Syrtuk darted in. She carried an armful of scrolls and linen, of all things. "I am. Take a break with me, Syrtuk."

When the servant settled primly on the edge of a nearby ottoman, Desna leaned up one elbow, regarding her almost casually. The Water Tribe girl blushed under his scrutiny. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just… you know how hard it is to talk to people sometimes, right?"

At Syrtuk's nod, Desna felt more relaxed. "Well, it's hard to meet women. More so with my sister being as she is. She has a young man here, but no one that knows me well."

Well none that were on the wrong side of the sheets, as it were. But Desna kept his pleasure house visits to himself.

"I know, Desna. It is hard to meet people…. well, people you wish would want to know you well."

"How long have you been working in the palace?" Desna asked. He hooked one knee up and propped his elbow on it, seemingly casual. His heart beat a staccato rhythm as the girl looked thoughtful.

"Five years now. When your father was here…..I'm sorry, Desna. I know how you must feel about him," Syrtuk apologized. Desna blinked. She must have been observing the twins for a long time to get the subtle feelings he and Eska had had for their estranged father before Harmonic Convergence.

"Yes," Desna said smoothly. "All he cared for was his own ambition."

"You hated him," Syrtuk guessed. She blushed. "I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have imposed, Head Chieftain…"

"Desna." Desna leaned his head against the back of the settee, regarding the servant with soft blue eyes. "And you are right. I did hate him."

"Hopefully you don't hate me…."

"No. I like you," Desna said, before he could reign in his words. He faltered, noticing the blush spread across Syrtuk's face. "That is…"

"That's okay, Desna." Syrtuk leaned forward and rubbed his knee. The blush that was on Syrtuk's face spread across his in a slam of heat. "I like you too."

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

Korra leaned into the washroom. She watched Asami wash her face carefully with an expensive face wash, black hair pinned up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Morning, sweetie," the Avatar said. Asami smiled as she rinsed off and wiped her face clean with a washcloth.

"Morning, baby." Morning salutations spoken, the two leaned into a kiss. Asami nibbled on her lower lip and heat slammed between Korra's thighs. She pressed Asami up against the bathroom counter, lifting her hips with strong calloused hands. "Hmm, hey, it is a good morning…"

Asami grinned as Korra peeled her nightie up and away so she could get to her breasts. "Don't we have work to get to?"

"I'm getting to it…." Korra murmured, muffled by the round globes of Asami's breasts against her lips. Asami sighed as she pulled a nipple into her mouth. "Let's put our work to bed…"

"Or me to bed?" Asami tugged on Korra's short hair, rumpled from sleep. "I don't know if I can call out….hey!"

Korra lifted her up, wrapping her legs around her waist, walking her back to the bedroom. "You can…..and you will… I have no desire to see President Stupid today. I'd rather reacquaint myself with all of your hmmm…..charms…"

Asami leaned on her elbows when Korra laid her on the bed.

"Charms, huh? C'mere then, Avatar, and enter my charms…."

Korra snickered, liking the cheeky grin on her girlfriend's face. She all but bounced up on the bed after her. A happy kiss grew eager and Asami whined into Korra's mouth as she clasped one of her hands to her breast, trapping the Avatar's other hand between her legs.

Korra used her thumb to swipe Asami's clit as she pushed two fingers inside her dampness. Asami whined into her mouth. Korra pressed her kisses along Asami's jaw and down her throat as she pressed harder with her hand, stroking her fingers inside insistently.

When Asami came, Korra pressed her kisses gently across her breasts. Sliding up against her girlfriend, Korra kissed her lips softly. Asami's breathing was heavy against her lips. Korra grinned as Asami rolled her over and pressed her lips and kisses further south along the Avatar's belly.

"Someone's eager," Korra grinned. Asami made her fall back and gasp as she reached her true destination, spreading Korra's thighs wide.

"Find out," Asami said, before diving in.

Much later, Korra pressed a kiss against Asami's cheek as she lay dozing in the tangled sheets. Her long black hair could have gotten a good combing, but she was comfortable and sated and that was all that mattered. Korra swept her blue bathrobe on and sat at Asami's desk. She quietly began jotting down ideas and suggestions under the underlines title of "Proposition for President Stupid."

If she was going to get Kuvira out to freedom, she had quite abit to pull from her sleeve, and her pull as the Avatar.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Kuvira sighed. She was clad in only a tank top and pair of white boxers, feet encased in slippery shower sandals. Her towel was draped over one shoulder and her long hair was tied up into a bun. She didn't have the time to wash it this time, as the officer said she'd only have about eight or five minutes of water. So, she'd have to hit the communal showers and use her time wisely.

The officer grunted and handed over a new bar of soap and a washcloth. Kuvira accepted them and trudged along. Her tall form felt like slouching. She'd last kissed Opal that morning, but it had felt like half a lifetime already. The monotony of the prison's schedule was like to drown her soul, and the absence of the very basest of metals and earth was enough to drive any bender mad.

The showerheads were steaming water by the time the officer had gotten her to the shower room. He stood outside, arms crossed, eyes averted as Kuvira slipped out of her boxers and tugged the tank top off.

"Six minutes," he warned. Kuvira laid her towel on top of her under clothes on a bench. She pushed into the shower area, soap and wash cloth in hand. Most of the shower heads several rows down were in use, as women of every nationality gossiped together. Kuvira stood in a luke-warm spray of water, and sighed. She soaped up the cloth and set it to her shoulders, beginning to scrub in the soap.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Great Uniter."

Kuvira sighed mentally. She flicked a glance over one bare shoulder. Two of the women inmates were staring at her, and it wasn't a stare of appreciation. Kuvira felt her chi gather in the pit of her belly. Her abdominal muscles bunched under the pressure.

Kuvira decided to ignore them. She'd heard it all and she'd heard much worse. Just as she began soaping her sides, running the washcloth quickly over her breasts, a piece of the floor's concrete was slammed into the wall beside her. Kuvira wanted to jump, but she forced a cool stare over her shoulder instead.

There were stray pieces of concrete among the platinum that could be bended and clearly the woman didn't care about repercussions. Kuvira tapped into what was nearby in case she had to use it.

"Got a problem?" Kuvira grunted.

The woman sniffed. "Fuck yeah I do. You're stinking up the showers, soldier. Or did you come to "unite" the public showers as well?"

Kuvira turned, chi boiling upward at a steady rate. She could feel her adrenaline surging through her tall form, tensing her biceps and thigh muscles and pounding between her legs.

"Fuck. Off." Kuvira wasn't surprised that the non-tactful words made the two women bend the concrete out in pieces and start hurling it at her. Kuvira flung one chunk away with her bending, and neatly dodged the second, spinning in close, much too close for the average earthbender. She grabbed one woman by her long black hair and slammed her fist into the screaming mouth in front of her. Startled, the woman went down. Kuvira flung her to help, and whirled to face the last woman. This one was made of sterner stuff and charged, fists encased in pieces of concrete. Kuvira tossed her bar of soap at her feet and watched the woman go down abruptly.

Then Kuvira threw herself upon her, fists flailing. It was an unfair fight, but they'd started it and at a disadvantage for her. Then the officers were running in, shouting incoherently in her peripheral, but the sounds were muted under Kuvira's battle high. She was pulled off, and only then did she surrender her fight. Adrenaline still made her blood sing as she willingly went with the three officers clapping platinum restraints around her ankles and wrists. She was still utterly naked, but a female officer thought to throw a towel around her shoulders to hide some of her nudity.

Kuvira trudged along, hair tugged loose out of its bun, and sopping wet against her shoulders. She winced, trying to blink soapy water out of her eyes.

"Get in there! That's a write-up. You're getting more disciplinary recourse! Expect to be scrubbing some toilets!"

Kuvira didn't care. It was pretty much worth it.

As she was pushed into her cell, Kuvira tripped over the short length of her ankle restraints and caught herself on the platinum wall. Her blood singed, missing the call of the concrete and bits of earth.

"Well, well, I'll take that as a good sign," a familiar voice called from the corner. Kuvira's head darted up, eyes wide. Opal was waiting, perched casually on her roll of bedding. She was fully dressed, tight wing suit pulling against her curves, but Kuvira's wild eyes still drank her in.

"What are you doing here…?" Kuvira made out. Her mouth felt very dry. She lifted her hands, restraints clanging. Opal pointed to the last officer left, and she unlocked the restraints. Kuvira tapped one foot on the platinum floor, to get feeling back in her ankles. The door closed behind the officer and it was just her. And Opal. And she was naked. As she wanted Opal to be…..

"To see you. I found a way in," Opal blushed prettily. She rose to her feet and took Kuvira's wrists in her hands, gently massaging them. Feeling rushed into her hands again and Kuvira's fingers flexed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Kuvira's fingers scraped up Opal's back, drawing her close. Opal blushed. She leaned up to kiss her, and Kuvira's hunger opened her mouth. Their tongues stroked.

"Did…something….happen?" Opal made out. Her fingers grazed a darkening bruise spreading across Kuvira's shoulder. "Vira!"

One of Kuvira's firm thighs settled between hers, grinding against her. Opal felt herself dampen, her panties clinging to her. Kuvira's mouth moved low down her throat, and she urgently tugged the front zipper of the wing suit low. Kuvira was anything but uncertain as she moved her face low, lips moving across Opal's bared breasts.

"I didn't know…when you'd come back…" Before Kuvira could ask anything more sane, Opal drank in her lips in a deep kiss. They moved down onto the pile of bedding. Opal writhed beneath Kuvira's muscular frame, hands scraping up her back. Kuvira would have been content to just move her face low between Opal's spreading thighs, but her blood still surged. She wanted to thrust and fill.

Kuvira was thinking she'd died and gone to the next life when Opal tugged close a messenger bag that must have come with her. She reached inside and Kuvira's lips curved upward into a knowing smirk.

"I didn't get to bring this to your room…. but….I thought…." Opal lay back, gasping as Kuvira opened her with one hand. She knelt up to slide into the leather harness quickly. Pulling the offered silicone cock through the opening at the front filled Kuvira with a primal power. Maybe it was seeing the inches of fake flesh jutting from between her thighs. Or the way the base pressed against her clit. But seeing her somewhat girlfriend now naked, and spread before her made her blood surge higher yet.

"You thought right…" Kuvira growled. Opal squeezed abit of lube from a tiny bottle against her cock, sliding it up and down the rigid plastic. Kuvira fell against her, making Opal squeal in anticipation.

"Please, Vira…" Opal murmured against her ear. Kuvira bit the edge of her breast and slid between welcoming thighs. The smile in Kuvira's head grew as the airbender tilted her head back as she thrust in.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

*8  
8

Opal was floating in her head as she left the mountain prison. There was a pleasant throbbing between her legs as she gingerly walked outside the gates. Adjusting her shoulder bag, the airbender pulled the wings loose from her suit and use her airbending to gust upward from the ground.

A glance at her wrist watch told Opal she had barely enough time to get back to Air Temple Island for dinner. Meals were a very public thing for the airbenders, as they sat and talked together throughout the large dining hall. The air acolytes sat with their favorite friends and it was all a rather open event. It wouldn't do to be late. Bad enough she'd skipped classes, so to speak. Opal wondered if Jinora would have covered for her or cared to.

When Opal alighted down onto the beach of the island, it was much worse than she thought. Jinora and Kai rushed to greet her, whispering rapidly the situation. They'd only gotten out with "Tenzin", "coming" and "NOW" before it set in. Opal balked and tossed her bag of sexual equipment into the nearby bushes.

"What…." Kai wondered. Opal flushed dark red.

"You don't wanna know!"

Luckily, Jinora could take a hint. "I'll get it to your room, don't worry."

"Thanks, Jinora…"

Before any more thanks could be given, a surge of anger coiled through the soft evening breeze. Tenzin's chi preceded him, his red cloak flapping behind his harsh gait. Tenzin anger was bad enough, but Opal's heart sank as she caught sight of her parents behind him. Great.

"Where WERE you, Opal? An airbender doesn't shirk their studies!" Tenzin scowled. The ends of his long goatee almost bristled with his anger. Opal wondered if pouting would work. Tenzin WAS a dad after all. But her own parents were there, and her mother could never be tricked. Opal had to face the consequences and hope they didn't know too much.

"I….I went to see a friend."

Jinora winced. Opal had let her in on her secret rendezvous, and Kai must have been brought into the loop by her, but there wasn't enough anything they could do to salvage the damage done.

"Friend, huh? Was Bolin this friend?" Suyin crossed her arms. Baatar touched her elbow gently, and leaned to whisper to her, but she shook her head. "No, I will have out with it. Confess, Opal. What have you been doing?"

Kuvira's remembered gasps filled Opal's ears. She blushed. She had cleaned up as best she could at her small sink, but parts of her wing suit clung to her in patches of drying sweat.

"I…"

Baatar gave her a gentle smile. "Darling, Tenzin, she'll tell us when she's ready. Just leave things be…."

Tenzin crossed his arms. "I would rather like an answer right now too! I did offer to train your daughter. What good am I if she's not around for the lessons?"

"Good point," Suyin said dryly.

"I.." Opal hung her head. "Aunt Lin probably could tell you…."

"What does your aunt have to do with this?!"

"She…she kinda gave me permission to get into the prison one time. And…. I kept going," Opal said. She could hear her father's sharp gasp and her mother's inhale.

"Opal!"

Opal hung her head as the tirade truly began. Tenzin was arguing as loudly as her parents, and Opal didn't think it could get worse.

"Opal! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Lin's voice rang out from the ferry as she jumped off the boat, bypassing the air acolytes escorting her.

Nope. It got worse.

End for now

End notes: I know it's been awhile; hopefully someone is still reading this. Smash that button and do that review thing if so ^_^

Sincerely, pen 8/6/2017


	18. Consequences

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nothing

Author's notes: Further into the aftermath of getting caught. I hope someone is still reading this thing :P

CharlieBarrow: For all the messages and the thoughts, thank you.

QueenTyzula: See, this one's still going on! :P

Maraghoul: As always, thanks for your input my friend :P

redmoon21: Totally respect your favorite pairing. I just happen to like Kuvopal which is how it snuck its happy way into this story :P I hope you still stay on board.

Sheyna: Hopefully you'll stay tuned! Consequences are coming this chapter :P

Jfulls002: I really have always wanted to do something from Desna's POV for years now. So I had to do it :P And is Opal in a shit ton of trouble? Check it out! :P

BlackLabyrinth07: thanks for the kind words as always ^_^

"Waiting"

Chapter eighteen "Consequences"

Opal cringed. Her parents, Aunt Lin and Tenzin had yelled so much it made her cry like a child in the end. Her aunt surprisingly was the one who stopped yelling first, and tried to call a quits to the reaming. Tenzin had turned to tear into her and that got Lin going at him, which Opal had a feeling was more about their past involvement than the current situation. Her father had looked confused at the sudden dynamic shift and her mother argued with the pair.

"Really?! This isn't about you two!" Suyin reprimanded them. Lin and Tenzin continued snarling at each other, ignoring her. Suyin smacked her forehead. "It's been years! Knock it off!"

"And there are listening ears." Pema gave her husband a sullen look. Tenzin pursed his lip as he cast an apologetic look to his wife.

Despite herself, Lin calmed down as well. She only harrumphed, tapping one foot. "Leave it to Pema to keep the peace."

Despite any past fights between all three, Pema gave her a slow smile. Lin and Tenzin just looked uncomfortable.

Opal slumped, dejected and apparently forgotten, in the corner of the room. As interesting as the dynamic had shifted, the brunt of the focus was brought back to her. Jinora cringed beside Opal.

"Be that as it may, she still used your seal to keep stealing into the prison," Tenzin groused. Lin's mood darkened again. Opal shrank in on herself. Jinora's hand on her knee couldn't calm her. Even thinking of Kuvira's dark eyes and roguish smile mid-coitus couldn't quell the doom she found herself in.

Opal sighed. "I'm sorry for lying to you, Aunt Lin…. but I'm not sorry for going."

The reaction from her mother was what she expected. "I don't care! You're never seeing Kuvira again! This isn't some childish game, Opal; she's in prison for life! You better set your priorities straight!"

"I have!" Opal hated she sounded so cliché and childish, but her heart wouldn't let her give up Kuvira. Not openly.

"But Kuvira?" her father looked pained. It killed Opal to look at him. That he looked so disappointed hurt her more than her mother's anger. "Honey, I can't see a way for you to pursue this. Kuvira is paying a lot for what she's done."

"I know, Dad…." Opal lowered her head. She could almost hear her mother's lamentation she gave up Bolin for Kuvira. Until her mother said it.

"And you gave up Bolin for this?!"

Opal pressed her brow to her hand. Of course her mother would say it.

Tenzin's brow twitched and he decided to relent his stance. "Suyin, perhaps we should let Opal think about what she's done; reflection is a part of meditation, after all."

"I can help her with her breathing techniques," Jinora chirped up. Opal didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved when her mother sighed raggedly and waved a hand. She looked as if she were summoning in her metalbender guards but she'd left her retinue in Republic City.

"Fine. She needs more than 'reflection', but you're her mentor," Suyin complained. Tenzin gave a slight bow to accommodate her mood.

"Thank you, Su."

"Before we get all hunky-dory and forget about the transgressions against my officers, is Opal going to apologize to them?" Lin groused. Opal cringed. She HAD bribed a few officers in the prison for that little tryst, and the tell-tale sweat and fluids shared still clung to her beneath her wing suit. A cool line of sweat beaded down Opal's neck.

"Opal?!" Suyin flashed to her daughter. Opal bowed her head.

"I will apologize to them, Aunt Lin. They put up with a lot and I hope they're not in trouble."

Lin's harsh eyes softened slightly. Despite the transgression, Opal knew her aunt favored her. "Just about ten hours overtime without pay each outta do it."

Before Opal's shoulders slunk in further, making her look as if she were carrying every one's worries, Jinora tugged her arm, artfully deflecting her from further damage.

"I'll over see her meditation. I think a fast in water should do for starters."

Opal wondered if Jinora really WAS that more insightful than the adults. They seemed not to notice, or WANT to notice her slightly worn and sticky appearance. Kai had made it back, sans bag, so she could only be grateful to the two of them.

"Yeah, gotta get started," Kai added hopefully. Tenzin flashed him and Jinora a glare.

"She can begin that part of the meditation. Without Kai," he retorted. Kai smirked.

Jinora and Kai high-tailed it out of Tenzin's office with Opal, leaving the adults murmuring and/or slightly bickering amongst each other.

"That was too much," Kai admitted. "Makes me glad I'm an orphan."

"Well, I knew it may happen…." Opal murmured. The verbal reaming left her exhausted. She wondered if her mother would keep up the emotional tirade tomorrow morning and suddenly the prospect of breakfast looked bleak.

"It was a reckless idea, wasn't it? It was all going to fall apart someday," Jinora said wisely. Opal sighed.

"And now I don't know when or if I'll see her again…"

Before Kai could give a retort about the Great Uniter, Jinora jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"We'll figure something out. Come on, into the baths you go," Jinora said. She sidled into the tiled room, sans Kai and waited as the older girl got undressed. Jinora blushed as she caught sight of a bite mark over Opal's breast. "Don't let anyone see your love marks."

Opal blushed. "Well, it's not like I was thinking about that at the time…." The girls shared a knowing look. Opal knelt on the tiled floor, naked, as Jinora carefully slung a few ladles of cold water over her head and shoulders, to cleanse the body of ill deeds. At that moment, Opal found she didn't agree with the airbender philosophy. She loved being made sticky with Kuvira's hand, and the lube-covered silicone cock that had stretched her open. The fluids of their joining were being washed away by each careful ladle from the airbending master.

After drying off and dressing in a loose yellow and orange robe, Jinora followed Opal to one of the balconies overlooking the ocean. They sat, inhaling and exhaling in tandem. The sun was a sliver along the horizon, painting the water with a strip of red as darkness slowly descended. Their breathing was the only thing in Opal's world as she worked to release her earthly tether. Even airbending masters of the past had a sliver of a hold to their own tethers, in their own loved ones.

And all Opal could see in her mind's eye was Kuvira's roguish smile as she entered her.

8  
8  
8

8

8

*8  
8

8  
8

Kuvira stared at the crisp new envelope as it sat on the platinum floor, seeming to mock her. Her name was scrawled across the front and she recognized Baatar Junior's handwriting when she saw it. She had never finished any letter to send, so this must be a hang-dog whining statement asking why she wasn't writing him back. She really should say she was in love with his sister and not him, but even Kuvira didn't think she was that cruel.

Even if it WAS the truth. Kuvira crumbled the envelope, tossed it at the waste basket, then fished it out. She smoothed out the envelope and carefully tore a corner of it open to retrieve Baatar's letter. She sat on her bedding, wincing at the heavily penciled words. Baatar's anger and pain was palpable in the careless words he had scrawled, and his pencil had torn clean through the paper at random intervals.

'Just write to me! I gave years of my life to you! I love you!' His words seem to fly off the page and ping her brain in subtle stabs. Kuvira sighed at the small scrawled signature and set the paper down on the platinum floor. She wished she'd never started with Baatar. But when he had confessed his feelings, Kuvira thought it would be a good thing to go for. She hated that one of her choices for taking up his offer of companionship was that it would piss Suyin off completely. Not the best decision for a relationship.

"But I can't write to him. Definitely would give the wrong idea…." Kuvira sighed. She sat on her bedding. She could still smell tinges of Opal's juices on her blanket and the smell was far more soothing than lustful. Kuvira lay down, closing her eyes. Opal had clawed her back, and the slight pain of the scratches along her muscles felt good. Feeling the woman's feet slide along the back of her thighs had been as good as thrusting deep, and watching Opal's head tilt back.

And what's more, she missed the airbender's cheerful words, even if they had been tinged with a seductive edge on this visit. Afterward, Kuvira had gladly lain in Opal's arms, watching her come down from her post-coital bliss. After separating, Kuvira made to hold her girlfriend but Opal had pushed her to her back and kissed down her belly, eager to return the favor.

All memories of warmth and touch were held strongly in Kuvira's mind. She lay on her back, slinging a wrist across her eyes. Who knew when she'd see Opal again… She suddenly had a very bad feeling.

8

8

8

8  
8

8  
8

8

8

"Any post today?" Baatar Junior asked eagerly. The aide in white shook his head. There were several death threats mailed to him daily, but the staff at the mental institution opened any mail, incoming or outgoing. Baatar's doctors didn't think it well for him to read every horrible anonymous letter that came in.

"Not today, Mr. Beifong. Have you taken your pills?"

"Yes," Baatar sniffed. He hated that he had so many to take. But he figured Republic City's finest mental doctors wanted to keep him placid. His hands were idle, and they wouldn't let him make or build anything. It was like to drive him mad. Even worse, Kuvira hadn't bothered to answer any of his letters. He had written nineteen; he had counted them all. Nineteen! What in all holy hell was she doing? She was locked up too. The least she could do was write something, anything back!

Well, not anything. Baatar's mind drifted to her words before the attack on the Sato woman's offices. "I love you, Baatar," she'd said. Then she'd tried to wipe him off the map along with everyone else.

No, she had to have been influenced by someone. She loved him; she'd said it often, even if they'd stopped being physical during the middle of the united campaign.

"What does it take?" Baatar mumbled. He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and sharpened a pencil. He scrawled a quick letter, hope shining in his dark eyes. The aide in white took his freshly sealed letter, sighing. Letter number twenty was on its way and he knew the Great Uniter wouldn't write the Beifong boy back.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8

"Wake up, Great Uniter!"

The fluorescent lights were flicked on and bright light flooded the platinum cell. Kuvira blinked and sat up quickly. She scrubbed her fist across her eye, wincing. Her muscles ached at the sudden intrusion to her rest.

"What…?" she began. The two officers were waiting with platinum restraints. Kuvira sighed. "It's the middle of the night."

"All the better time to get you on your shit detail. Toilet duty. Now." One of the men clinked the restraints tautly. Kuvira cringed at the lack of metal. She stood, sliding on her grey pants over her white boxers and slung her grey top on, tugging it over her tank top. She didn't bother with a breast band; the men looked impatient and what's more she wasn't as endowed in the tits department as Opal was. Opal…

Kuvira sighed. She tied her loose hair back into a ponytail, and held her wrists out, waiting to be restrained. The officers grumbled about the lateness of the hour. Kuvira watched them quietly. She was taken out to the restrooms and the brief touch with concrete made her blood sing happily. Kuvira accepted the mop bucket and mop without smiling. She certainly felt like it.

Plus, the bathrooms were closed at this time of night. The two officers stood watching, gossiping as Kuvira got to work. She didn't even mind the dirty work. Opal's shy smile and tilted back head as she lay with her echoed through her mind's eye.

After two hours of cleaning, Kuvira got up from her kneeling position. Her lower back ached from the scrubbing she had finished, and the officers checked her work quietly.

"Better. Come on, we gotta get you back before the other inmates wake up."

Kuvira gladly pushed the mop bucket along and the officers deposited it in a storage closet. After unlocking her restraints in her cell, they left her alone and Kuvira washed her hands eagerly in the small sink. She lathered her hands and up the wrists with a heavy layer of suds and worked the soap in. One could never be too careful about germs.

After rinsing and drying her hands, Kuvira tugged her grey uniform off. She barely had time to fold the articles of clothing half-hazardly; usually her folding was crisp and left indents in her clothes. But she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She barely had time to turn off the cell light before she was out.

8  
8

8

8  
8

8

8

8

"Ugh. You again." President Raiko made the greeting as sneery as possibly. Korra crossed her arms across her breasts.

"Yes. Me again. I was hoping we could discuss lowering Kuvira's sentence," Korra said. Raiko snorted and moved around his desk to sit.

"You're wasting your breath. The verdict has been given. Life without possibility of parole."

"She'll die in prison. Can't you at least grant her access to a trip or two outside once in awhile? She does have people that care about her," Korra pushed on.

Raiko shifted some papers on his desk. "No. Believe me, it's for her own good. Even if Kuvira is out for a field trip, as you want it, she could be attacked or killed."

"Not if it's a trip to the Spirit World," Korra pushed on. "The spirits will only let the Avatar in at this point."

Raiko's thick eyebrow raised. "You and your companions? Nice try, Avatar Korra, but even a trip to the Spirit World is not on the table. Take yourself out and leave me alone."

"What ARE you doing about the new wilds around the city portal to the Spirit World?" Korra wondered. Raiko glowered. He folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"That's your job, I'd say. Be the great bridge between our worlds and ask the spirits to pull back."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Korra said wisely. "Can't have just anyone traipsing into the Spirit World. When entering with your body and not through meditation, a human is ten times more dangerous to that realm."

Raiko looked confused then glowered at her. "Whatever you say. Just talk to the Spirits guarding the portal. And I'll think about your suggestion."

"I wouldn't call it a suggestion," Korra said. "I spoke to my contacts in the White Lotus. The higher-ups will be speaking to you soon."

Raiko groaned and rose to his feet. He pointed a shaky finger to the door of his office. "Get out."

"Sure. You look like you have a lot to think about now." Korra sauntered on out, trying not to skip. She knew she'd found a niche and she was going to exploit it for all it was worth.

8

8

*8

8  
8  
8  
8

8

Back at the Sato mansion, Korra was putting together a tray of tea and sweets Chef helped whip up. He added a small vase with a handful of flowers from the garden and Korra nodded. Asami had taken her work home and was ensconced in her study. Korra knew she would relish the distraction, or at least she hoped she would.

"Calm Miss down," Chef pleaded. Korra gave a roguish grin and picked up the tray. Her bare biceps rippled.

"I got this," she said confidently. She made her way up the back stairs, carefully balancing the tray. Korra walked down the long hallway and knocked on the tenth door from the stairs to her left. A muffled "come in!" sounded. Korra smiled. She elbowed the door open and brandished the tray as if it were a trophy.

"I thought you'd like a snack." Korra was pleased when an interested light gleamed in her girlfriend's eyes. Her work blouse sleeves were rolled to the elbow and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Stray curls fell into her eyes and she gladly pushed her chair back from her desk, sighing.

"Thank you, Korra. Please rub my shoulders?" The pout on Asami's face made the decision for Korra. She set the tray down, poured tea for Asami, and held the cup out. When Asami's graceful long fingers closed around the cup, Korra twirled her chair to the side, and carefully began kneading the knots she found immediately in Asami's hunched shoulders. Asami set the cup down and gasped. She sat straight up.

"Oh, please keep doing that…" she pleaded. Korra grinned. She had come to cheer her girlfriend up, but she wasn't going to say no if sex got worked in somehow. Korra tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs as she firmly massaged Asami's shoulders and upper back. Asami gripped the edge of the desk, gasping. Korra leaned down to kiss her cheek as Asami wound down.

"Go on, eat up," Korra grinned. She perched on the edge of the desk. Asami laid her arm, then her head on Korra's thigh. She sighed.

"In a moment."

"Are things that bad at your offices?" Korra wondered. Asami looked troubled.

"We had to….'ask' the refugees to leave. Some of them left no problem. It was the mothers with small children that gave us a start. They said they'd all filed their new residence forms at City Hall but I don't know…..Why do I feel so bad?" Asami murmured. Korra ran her fingers gently through Asami's hair.

"You're doing your best, sweetie. You always do your best. I'm so proud of you," Korra said. Asami turned her cheek upward on Korra's thigh to look up at her. She gave a wan smile.

"Thanks, Korra…."

Dinner that night was quiet; but at least Asami did put her work off. Korra took Asami to the mansion's gym and sparred with her. The kicks Asami was able to land on Korra's midsection were heavy, but Korra wouldn't use her bending against her girlfriend. Without it, they were pretty evenly matched in form. Korra let herself be swept to the floor, but she yanked Asami on top of her. The heated moment of loving went by too quickly, but the women left the gym with huge smiles on their faces.

As they readied for bed, Korra opted for only a pair of boxers, leaving her torso free to Asami's gaze. Asami reached out to touch her breast, fingers going low beneath the hem of her boxers. As they got comfortable, Korra couldn't believe how lucky she was.

8

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

Asami was so relaxed, she should have realized something was wrong. She had to meet President Raiko for some service or another, and she wasn't looking forward to it. At least Varrick was far more agreeable after his wedding. Raiko was not in a good mood, and Varrick's chirping about his honeymoon didn't help the president's mood.

"Could you have Future Industries look at the streets adjoining to down town?" Raiko asked her. Asami nodded. Street maintenance was something an engineer could plan on.

"Of course. Anything else I can do?" Asami kept her cool as Raiko ran a hand over his large chin. He acted as if the idea just occurred to him.

"Oh! You can tell your girlfriend to stop scaring me with the White Lotus. I don't care if some of the higher-ups lived through the end of the 100 Years War. They have no sway over me so Kuvira is going to stay put."

Asami's brow twitched. "What?"

Raiko smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "She didn't tell you? Korra called in her old babysitters to put the screws to me to do what she wants. It's high time the Avatar realized she can't bully the United Republic president."

Asami's mind was awhirl. "Why would she call in the White Lotus?..."

Raiko glowered at her. "To get me to do what she wants, of course. It's not happening."

"Kuvira?..." Asami muttered. Raiko blinked.

"She's not going on this little field trip. Really, Miss Sato, maybe you ought sit down. You look dizzy."

"Thanks…. I will," Asami muttered. She collected her ledger and left, Varrick talking off the ear of the secretary sitting outside the president's office door. Asami didn't hear him, and kept moving.

Korra had a lot of explaining to do.

8  
8  
*

*8  
8

8

8

8

8

When Korra walked into the front door of the estate that evening, she should have known something was wrong. The air smelled wrong, as if someone's chi was awhirl with confusion. And anger? Korra handed her coat to Sang and toed her boots off. She helped the servant by lining up her boots against the wall by the front closet. Sang closed the front door and hung up her coat.

In her stocking feet, Korra went in search of her lover. She found Asami in the ground floor library. A fire had been started and the pale girl was on the floor in front of a settee, long legs extended in front of her. Asami looked the same as always, but her eyes looked bloodshot as if she'd been crying. When Korra's eyes flicked to her hands, she found the reason why. In Asami's hands was a worn family photo album and she was lingering on pictures of her parents.

Korra knelt beside her, but instead of turning into her arms and greeting her, Asami watched her warily. Korra swallowed. The unwelcome look turned her heart upside down. "Asami?"

Asami blinked, and Korra was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "I had to meet President Raiko today…."

Oh. That could explain Asami's mood. But it didn't explain the need to look at her parent's photos. "I'm sorry, sweetie. He's a moron to everyone."

Asami lowered her brow. A curly lock of hair fell onto her shoulders, tugged loose from her ponytail. "He said you were pushing the White Lotus on him. For Kuvira? Is that right?"

Korra felt her heart sink to her stomach. She swallowed, a dread feeling of 'bad' moving through her limbs languidly. "Yes… I did. I have to. She's my friend."

Asami frowned sadly at her, and pushed Korra's hand from settling on her. Korra's mouth turned down sadly. "You know how I feel about her. Find another place to sleep until you fix this."

Korra blinked. "I am trying to fix it!"

"Not for her!" Asami set the photo album down. "For me. I know my dad did bad things, and he probably killed his own share of people…but he's gone now. And your buddy took him from me."

"Asami…" Korra reached for her again, and was rebuffed. She swallowed hard. "Please…."

"No. I don't want to hear it!" Asami stood in a flurry, long skirt billowing. "You want her so bad, then stay away from me!"

"Asami!" Korra gaped. "I don't want her, she's just my friend! I promised to help, and I will!"

"Then don't bother helping yourself to coming around me," Asami sniffed. She turned to stalk out of the library. Korra turned to follow, but Asami's glare stopped her in her tracks. "Don't! Just stay away from me right now…."

'Right now' held some hope that not all was lost. But Korra felt the absence of her lover far more than harshly than she would have otherwise. She sat down on the floor in front of the fire, flicking a wrist idly and upping the flames. The photo album had fallen face down. Korra turned the book upright and a black and white photograph of Hiroshi Sato with his bride smiled shyly up at her. Hiroshi was far younger, still round and hale, and Yasuko Sato was hugely pregnant. Korra carefully closed the book and set the album on a table.

When Asami was done being mad at her, she'd want her pictures again.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so long for an update; no smut this time, but plot. At least abit of plot :P Please smash that button and do that review thing if you liked. Stay strong, my lovelies.

Most sincerely, pen

9/30/2017


	19. Some things come together

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada thing, bing.

Author's notes: I am sorry for the long wait for this story. Stay strong, my lovelies.

QueenTyzula: Thanks for your kind thoughts on everything :P

Maraghoul: For always sharing good thoughts, thanks.

CharlieBarrow: poor everyone is gonna get it!

Jfulls002: hope you like what's to come!

Redmoon21: I just like Kuvira, hopefully you stay tuned.

"Waiting"

Chapter nineteen "Some things come together"

Korra grumbled as she headed for one of the guest bedrooms. She had tried to sidle into the bedroom she shared with Asami, to apologize if nothing else so she could have her warmth and comforting presence when she slept. Asami had glared at her, arms crossed under her breasts. Korra had taken her pillow and left, head ducked down.

Now she was irate, pulling down the covers of a wide bed in one of the rooms further down the hall. Every room was well furnished in the Sato mansion, but without Asami to brighten her mood, they all felt sterile and empty. Korra flipped some of the pillows to the left side of the bed. That was the side Asami always slept on.

Taking another chance, Korra padded out of the guestroom and down the hall, in her tank top and pajama bottoms. She bit her lip and knocked on the bedroom door she usually shared with her girlfriend. She didn't want to think it was the last time.

"Just leave the tray outside, Sang." Asami's voice was croaking, as if she had been crying. Korra's heart bled. Before she could think, she was opening the door and stepping in.

The look of surprise on Asami's face distorted to anger. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

Korra's face fell. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. "I….I just thought…"

"You thought wrong! Get out!"

Korra took a step closer. Maybe if she could touch Asami, she would remember their connection. Asami threw several pillows off the wide bed at her. It didn't hurt, but the intent was enough to slay Korra's spirit. She stood stock still in the center of the bedroom.

"Asami…. Sweetheart, you've been crying."

"GET OUT!"

After a few more moments of pleading, Korra did just that. She carefully closed the door behind her and slunk down the hall back to the room she had picked out. Korra grumbled, shutting the door and climbing under the heavy covers. So, she would be sleeping alone in this big cold bed. She missed Asami. Not just sex, but she missed her touch, her cheer and smiles. It had only been a few hours, but she missed her horribly.

It was the disruption of their usual routine, Korra knew. But she loved Asami and it hurt to be rejected for a time. It WAS for a just a short time, right?

"Tomorrow, I'll win her back. Tomorrow..." Korra mumbled. She turned out the lights and rolled on her right side. The empty side of the bed Asami usually slept on mocked her. Korra sighed raggedly and rolled over again, tangling up the sheets. She closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing. But thinking of her girlfriend crying down the hall made her agitated.

Her fingers curled into fists and she tapped her feet in the sheets, legs stirring restlessly. She had gotten better at not being so restless sleeping beside someone, but alone, she reverted to her childish practices of tossing and turning.

She had to meet some of the White Lotus tomorrow. Korra pulled the covers over her head, almost wishing she hadn't had this good idea. She tried to settle her mind, but sleep was a long time in coming.

8

8

*8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

When Asami woke the next morning, she was certain she'd feel Korra's warmth beside her, one strong arm tucked round her side protectively. But an empty bed greeted her, and like a bad dream, Asami remembered why.

"Well, it's not like I didn't get what I wanted…. "Asami grumbled. She'd barely gotten any sleep, having woken up several times. She had even gone into the hallway, intent on tracking Korra down to apologize. But at the last moment, she had turned herself around and jolted back to her room. Asami wondered if Korra had gotten any rest. She got dressed and brushed her hair, settling for a smart outfit to offset the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Chef served her at the square table in the corner of the large kitchen. He made small talk, and heavy footsteps coming down the back staircase into the kitchen jarred Asami's attention. Korra made her way down, dressed for the day, and started at the sight of her. She blinked sadly, and a hopeful smile crossed her lips.

"Asami…."

Asami pushed her plate across the table. "Can you wrap this for me to take, Chef? I'll be heading in early."

The round man took the plate and tipped the eggs and dumplings into a bowl, wrapping a cloth around the top. Asami accepted the bowl with a weak smile and padded to the front entry way. Korra made to follow, then stopped. She sighed raggedly and dragged her feet back to the kitchen.

Chef was smiling as he set a bowl in front of her. "I made seaweed stew for breakfast. Southern Water Tribe recipe," he said proudly. Korra smiled wearily at the pleased smile on his face.

"Smells good," she admitted. "Thank you…."

Chef beamed as she took a few spoonfuls, a small smile on her lips. When he turned his back to look in the refrigerator, Korra tilted her head down. She pressed her fist against her temple.

8

*8

*8

8

*8  
8

8

8

8

"Here ya go, Mister Mako." The delivery boy at his door doffed his cap and held out a palm, unsubtly asking for a tip. Mako flipped him a silver and juggled the large envelope as he shut the door.

It was addressed to him in his brother's hand and Mako eagerly tore one end to tip out a folded-up letter and photograph. He glanced at the photo curiously. It was a proper photo pose, with Eska sitting in her fine robes and Bolin standing behind her, dressed elegantly. Mako didn't know what his hand on the chieftain's shoulder meant.

"Don't get in over your head, Bo," Mako muttered. He set the hard photograph on the kitchen table, Pabu sniffing at it curiously. He straddled a chair backwards to read his letter.

'Hi, Mako! I should be coming back to Republic City soon.'

Mako breathed a sigh of relief. He read on. 'Eska and I decided to keep up relations whenever we're in each other's neck of the woods. So, don't worry, I didn't get hitched this trip.'

"Whew!" Mako heaved out loud. Pabu tilted his head, trilling curiously. Mako scratched him beneath the chin, smiling. "Thank the spirits for that."

'I'll be home in about two weeks time. Say hi to Korra, Asami and Satsuki for me. Love, Bo.'

Mako folded up the letter carefully and leaned back in his chair. He stroked Pabu's chin, listening to him trill. "You'll be glad to see Bo won't you? Yes…."

Pabu tilted his head to the side curiously. Mako poured the fire ferret a cupful of pellet feed and went off to dress for the day.

8

*  
*8  
8

*8

*8  
8  
8

8

8

"Avatar Korra. It's an honor to see you again." The White Lotus member bowed, fist in palm. Korra bowed in return, and sat opposite the older men and women in purple and white robes.

"Thank you for coming," she said tiredly.

"When you asked for our help, we didn't think we'd be putting the screws to the United Republic president. But we did find some juicy information that could aide a decision in your favor," one of the women explained. She opened a folder and pushed the contents inside toward Korra. The Avatar stared curiously at a black and white photo that was clearly taken conspicuously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's not the President's wife," she said dryly. It was disgusting to imagine Raiko having sex with anyone, but he wasn't even joined with his own wife in the photo taken in secret.

One of the men smiled wryly and stroked his long white beard.

"I think Raiko will sing your tune once we show these photographs. What do you think, Avatar Korra?"

Korra sighed. "I'll talk to Raiko first."

"At your pace, then."

Korra left the meeting feeling slightly sick.

*8  
8

8

8  
*

8

8

8

8

8

Korra was getting mad. It had been two days since her meeting with the White Lotus, two and half really since Asami decided to hold her at arm's length. Korra tried, she really did, to soothe Asami's mood. She brought her treats, she tried to get close again, but every time she was rebuffed. She couldn't say it didn't hurt. It did. Badly.

To work off any frustration, mental and physical, Korra had decided to hit the mansion's gym. She stripped down to her breast band and shorts, wrapped her fists with sparring tape and went at it. A punching bag wound up taking the brunt of Korra's jabs and high kicks. She kept her bending at bay, although Korra couldn't help turning in wide earth bending stances to aid her powerful kicks, and circular flicks of the wrists from waterbending to aide her punches.

The door to the gym opened and Korra turned, scrubbing her wrist across her brow to wipe away the stray bead of sweat. She expected Sang or another servant to ask about her, but was shocked to see Asami instead. It was still early in the afternoon; obviously she had left work early. Korra stared. Asami was beautiful as she always was. She was wearing an ankle length red skirt, white work blouse with the sleeves rolled up, and boots with a one-inch heel. She looked as snazzy as ever, but Korra couldn't ignore the fatigue in her girlfriend's eyes. Korra swallowed. Suddenly, she didn't wish she were so sweaty.

"Hi, 'Sami…."

Korra's heart fluttered as Asami's eyes fell from her eyes, down her bare torso and skimmed over her abdominal muscles. She squared her shoulders.

"I didn't know you were in here…." As Asami turned to go, Korra ran across the gym mats. She touched Asami's elbow gently, turning her to her. Asami's eyes were wary, but she wasn't running. Korra took that as a good sign. She ran her fingers gently down the sleeve of Asami's blouse.

"Wait….please…." Korra stepped into Asami's space, pulling her into a hug. She sighed, feeling the taller girl's familiar warmth press back into her. She rubbed her hands down Asami's back gently. Asami stiffened against Korra, but her strong arms around her made her sag into familiar waters. She leaned her face down into the crook of Korra's bare shoulder, inhaling the musk of her work out sweat.

"I'm still not happy with you…." Asami mumbled into her neck. Korra nodded. She dared press a kiss to Asami's cheek. Her girlfriend's eyes were closed so she moved to press her lips closer to Asami's mouth. When Asami didn't move, she took her lips in a soft kiss, barely brushing her lips against hers. When Asami moved against her, Korra kissed her slowly, with a slowly rising hunger.

"S'okay… I still love you," Korra murmured.

The groan Asami released into her mouth filled Korra with a surge of confidence.

Asami's knees quaked and she pulled Korra down to the mats. They stood on their knees, holding each other and Asami whimpered aloud as her girlfriend tenderly lowered her to the ground. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist. She giggled as Korra leaned up to tug her boots off, so they could cuddle more comfortably. They twined on the gym mats, kissing slowly, urgently, arms round each other. Asami couldn't stay mad at her girlfriend for this long. She still wasn't happy about her decision to help the once Great Uniter, but she still loved her.

They'd talk about this later. Right now, she wanted to feel her girlfriend, and be cuddled in Korra's strong arms. The two women twined on the mats, feet tangling and rubbing as they relearned each other's curves.

8  
8

*8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

"How you holding up?" Korra asked. Kuvira smiled, and there was a hint of her old self in it, Korra was happy to note. Kuvira held up her manacled wrists and jangled the platinum restraints.

"You know me, I'm dandy. For a second I thought you were Opal," Kuvira confessed. Korra nodded.

"How ARE you and Opal getting on?" she wondered. Korra knew the airbender was tenacious at working any angle to her advantage, and it wouldn't surprise her if Opal had found her way to Kuvira, even in her incarceration.

Kuvira smiled, but there was a stressed look in her eyes. "Very well. She found a way to see me at the building site and here. She gets me so…"A visible shudder rocked the Great Uniter's body. She grinned foolishly. "I didn't think she'd ever have a thing for me. Maybe that's why I went for her brother. She was so out of reach."

"How is Baatar?" Korra asked gently. Kuvira sat down on her bedding. She gestured with one manacled ankle to the stack of letters beside her writing utensils.

"He….writes often. I haven't even written him once. It's over and I don't want to feed his insecurities by pretending to placate them. I feel so bad about that, Korra," Kuvira admitted. "He deserved better than me. I just hope Opal doesn't regret being with me one day…."

"She won't. Opal is as true as they come," Korra declared. Kuvira raised an eyebrow at her.

"As true as your Miss Sato? Don't look at me like that, Korra. I know you're in love."

"She's having a rough time of it lately. I am trying to be there for her but…."

Kuvira gave her friend a serious look. "I am sorry about her father. Will you tell her that? Please?"

"Please, huh? They must have gotten you good in here," Korra tried to joke. But her heart was pounding. Maybe a gesture of contrition would make Asami lighten about her friend. It couldn't hurt. "Yes… I will tell her, Vira. Trust me."

"You've gotten me this far." Kuvira jangled her platinum cuffs. "What's two hundred plus more years to go?"

Korra could read the hurt about the sentence in her friend's eyes. "Vira…"

"I know, I know, keep busy and do my time."

"I was going to say read a few books to keep your mind off Opal. She'll come when she's able."

A true smile darted across Kuvira's lips. "I know she will. I hope it's soon."

A guard rapped obnoxiously on the door and Korra sighed. "Guess that's my cue to go…"

"Come back anytime. Really, it helps," Kuvira said. She rose to her feet and waited for Korra to leave so the guard could unlock her restraints. She sat on her bedding and rubbed her ankles. Seeing her friend was sad and good all at once for Korra would never shy away from the hard topics. But today had been good.

Kuvira licked the tip of a pencil, and set out a letter. She addressed it to Opal, feeling like an awkward teen again. She took off writing down a wondrous description of her feelings.

Out in the hallway, Asami leaned against the wall, waiting for Korra. When her girlfriend emerged, hale and in one piece, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Korra greeted her with a kiss. "Vira wouldn't hurt me," she insisted, knowing why Asami's eyes raked over her. Asami sighed. Her hands skimmed over Korra's taut biceps.

"I heard what she said." She admitted. Korra raised an eyebrow. She settled an arm around her girlfriend's waist as they were escorted to the front entrance of the mountain prison.

"You did? You didn't have to…just coming here is enough," Korra insisted. Asami gave a sad sigh.

"She still killed him. But it's good she knows she did wrong to me," she murmured. Korra turned and leaned up to press her brow to Asami's. She smiled in her face.

"She knows." Korra didn't have to voice her wish that after being apologized to face to face, that Kuvira would be forgiven. Asami could work up to that in her own time.

"Good," Asami said. She took Korra's hand as they exited the prison.

8  
88  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

Opal allowed a security guard to pat her down as medical aides in white waited. Her wing suit had no pockets, so the search went rather quickly. She folded her hands over her waist nervously as she followed the aides in white. They unlocked one ward door with a large iron key and gestured her in. Opal started. Baatar was not restrained, and sat at ease in a chair, his institution white uniform neatly pressed.

His beard was coming in thick, and new hair grew up around the temples of his scalp; the aides must not have let him have contact with razors. The implications made Opal nervous.

"Opal!" Baatar, at the least, looked happy to see her. Too bad he may not remain that way. Opal smiled, glad to see a touch of her old brother in his nervous smile. She sat opposite and was startled when he reached over to touch her hand. Obviously, he was starved for affection and saw no reason she wouldn't offer it. Despite his dark crimes, despite her own connection to his once-fiancee….Opal felt sick to her stomach all of a sudden.

"Hi, Junior," Opal said softly. She made herself smile for him. "How are you doing in here? How is…."

Suddenly the call to their surroundings didn't seem a good idea. Baatar gave a shrug but he was irritable all at once.

"I look terrible," he lamented. "Kuvira liked a man who could keep himself groomed. Look at me, I look like an uncouth bandit."

"You never let your beard get that bushy," Opal agreed. She decided small talk could form the way at least in this first meeting. "Any idea when they'll let you cut it?"

"Hopefully soon. I'm not a danger to myself," Baatar insisted. Opal blinked, processing that. Just agree, maybe that would keep him in line…

"No, you're not," she agreed.

Baatar sighed. "You always did understand me, Opal. Even when I left with Kuvira, you understood, even if you were mad at her. I'm mad she's not writing me back. What's going on with her? Do you know?"

The earnest look on her brother's face hurt to look at. Opal's heart dropped to her stomach. "I…. don't know…that is…"

"Have you seen her? Don't listen to what Mom and Dad say," Baatar frowned. When his sister fidgeted, he frowned. "HAVE you seen her? Opal?"

Seeing the bewildered look on her brother's face, Opal decided for honesty. "Yes… I have. She's….doing okay…."

Baatar smiled nervously. "Well, they let you in? Will you tell her I miss her? And to write me?" his fingers twined nervously. Opal sighed.

"I don't know if she wants to hear it, Baatar…..she doesn't want to be with you…"

Baatar scowled. "She's in prison. Who else could she have the opportunity to meet?"

When Opal fidgeted, and blushed, it was like a piece of machinery locking into place. His eyes widened behind his glasses. "YOU?!"

Opal raised her hands. "Look, I was just visiting…"

Baatar slammed his hand on the table and stood up so fast, his chair was shoved to the ground. "Kuvira is MY fiancée! You stay away from her!"

"Baatar, look…" Opal gaped at the enraged man pacing opposite her. She flashed a gust of wind from her palm when he got too close, wincing as he was knocked across the room. "Stop it, Baatar!"

"Kuvira's mine!" her brother hissed again. In his rage, he was fixated on those same words. The medical aides ran in, and piled on him. Opal grimaced and pressed a fist against her brow. She sighed and hugged her elbows as her brother was yanked out, screaming obscenities all the way.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8

Raiko sighed obnoxiously. Avatar Korra was on the other side of his office door, giving an annoying grin his way. When the Avatar smiled around him, it usually didn't bode well for his mood.

"What do you want? And where is my secretary?" Raiko peered past the Avatar's shoulder, looking for the middle-aged woman who ran his meetings and appointments. Her desk was empty. Was she trying to flirt with some of the officers on duty again?

"She had an important date," Korra drawled, reaffirming his doubts about her abilities. She pushed into his office and leaned against the side of his desk. "I know you don't wanna see me, but maybe you'll wanna see this."

Raiko raised an eyebrow at the folder that she laid on his desk. He came back to open the folder and gaped at the sepia photographs of himself and…the woman who wasn't his wife. He slammed the folder shut and threw himself into his chair. "What do you want, Avatar?"

"Nothing. We're all human, apparently, even if you try to hold a holier than thou image for the masses." Korra left the folder where it was. "I have evidence of your affair, but I'm not going to use it. Keep it. As a reminder."

Raiko didn't think Avatar Korra would ever surprise him but his jaw dropped open. He scraped the folder hastily into a drawer and dropped two large books on top of them. "But…why? You could have sent these to the Republic City Post. You could have ruined me. Is your friend worth that much?"

"She is." Korra gave a soft smile. "But I have faith in people, even you. You're welcome, Mr. President."

After the Avatar left, Raiko sat quietly and thought for a long, long time.

End for now

End notes: Sorry for the delay in updates on this one! Stay strong, my lovelies. Like it, drop a review.

Sincerely, pen

12/02/2017


	20. Reparations

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra!" Nada thing.

Author's notes: Sorry it's been awhile. I had other things to write. And any hours worked would be paid in any world, I'm just taking liberties here because this is a fictional story and Lin is a harsh boss. On with the show!

QueenTyzula: Thanks for always reviewing ^_^ Enjoy!

PhanThom038: Yes, the story is still going. Slowly but surely!

"Waiting"

Chapter twenty "Reparations"

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry…." Opal said. The officer she spoke to nodded seriously, hands clasped behind her back.

"I knew what I was doing when I agreed to help you. I just wish your aunt would pay me for those extra hours," she complained. Opal sighed, feeling a headache coming on. She nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said again. The woman sighed.

"I can't let you in today. Chief says the written orders have to come from her. And delivered in person. Something about you stealing her personal seal."

Opal flushed in shame. "Yes, well…"

The officer laid her hand over her belt, sighing. "If it was my boyfriend in lockup, I could see doing what you did."

Opal nodded her thanks and moved to the other officers in the mountain prison. She inhaled and exhaled slowly. Every prisoner and officer gave off their own signature aura, and the benders had a more vibrant feel. Opal could feel the dull thrum of the earthbenders lamenting in the platinum cells, and her heart went out to her lover. Kuvira….she wanted nothing more than to see her again.

And she was so close! Maybe she could….No. Opal knew Lin wouldn't let her set foot near the prison again if she tried something this time.

Her aunt had been secure in her decision. And the officers would not be swayed this time under her punishment. Opal ducked her head and made her way to the lobby of the prison. She had to find another way.

8

8

8

8

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8

Baatar screamed as he was forced bodily back into the restraint chair. Four muscular orderlies, one to each limb, held onto him as the aide in white fastened each manacle, securing the young man tightly. The orderlies let go and Baatar lurched, trying to move the chair. It was a dead weight of a device and didn't budge an inch.

"Let me out! Let me go! LET ME….!" Baatar spewed, spittle flying from his mouth. One of the orderlies fastened a breathable mesh bag over the young man's head. It was called a spit mask for good reason; he had ample room to breathe, but it would restrict his ability to draw too deep a breath to shout. And wasn't that the point? He growled loudly, leg muscles tensed. His right calf pinched suddenly with his motions and he screamed wordlessly in the mask.

"Spirits, it never ends with him, does it?" one of the orderlies said beside him. Baatar grunted loudly in disagreement. His shoes trailed on the ground and Baatar felt a sudden shift of vertigo as he realized the chair was being lifted, and him along with it. He had to focus on taking sharp shallow breaths through the mesh mask, wondering where they were taking him now.

More injections? Solitary? Probably a mixture of the two. Baatar screamed in his head as a door was shoved open, the metal scraping against the floor as it went. The sudden swab of a rough cotton ball inside his elbow proved his theory. A second later, a needle was injected into the vein there, making him grunt behind the mesh mask. The shot was seamless though, and Baatar griped in his head; even if he complained about rough treatment to his parents, nothing would really be found out.

They were way too good and efficient. Baatar was unfastened from the restraint chair and the man shakily lifted his limp hands to the mask covering his face. The mask was loosened, but not before his arms were secured into a strait jacket. As the mask was taken off his head, longer hair tousled, Baatar sobbed in his head.

He sucked in a deep breath and slumped against the padded wall.

"Behave yourself, Beifong," one of the orderlies said. Baatar blinked up at him, vision blurring. He became the imposing figure of his erstwhile fiancée as the sedative kicked in. As the young man's eyes fluttered shut, he was pitched down into the steam engine of Kuvira's army. He was walking beside her, resplendent in his pressed uniform, the sides of his scalps shaven, as well as his jaw.

"How is the mech coming, Baatar?" Kuvira was asking him. Baatar's spine straightened and he went over the schematics of his schedule. The only thing he had to complain about was Varrick's inane daily rituals. It was costing him too much of his time.

"I think you should just fire him. He's of no use to our cause." Baatar puffed his chest out, trying to look important. Kuvira was on his arm, trailing her fingers along his wrist, pushing his uniform sleeve up.

"We'll see. For now, work with him, Baatar." Always an order with him. Kuvira was becoming more rigid concerning him, and he hadn't been invited to her private sessions with the junior officers in over a month.

Baatar's dream memory faded to black as the sedatives kicked in fully. He fell to landscapes of disappointment, bitter and tasting of ashes. What he longed for and loved had pushed him aside and he was left to rot.

By Kuvira AND his family.

8

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

Kuvira lay on her bedding, holding the lined paper up above her head. She was ostensibly trying to think of what to write but decided to use the paper to shield the fluorescent lighting above her. It was so bright when on that sometimes she got headaches.

Well, it was a few hours until lights out. Kuvira wished she could have control over the lights herself and laid the paper over her face. She huffed a sigh, her breath stirring the paper.

"Opal…." There was really nothing for it. She missed her girlfriend in the worst way. Their last torrid joining had been fast and hard and Kuvira had loved it. Now? She hadn't been by in a couple of weeks. Korra had seen her last, in fact.

She really should work on this letter. Kuvira knew it was foolish to put it off. If she wanted to do right by Opal, she had to let her brother down. And far more gently then she would have in the past. But every sentence she began sounded bad. It sounded like a brush-off like she didn't care.

Kuvira may not have loved him. She felt terrible for abusing his loyalty during her campaign. But she wanted to let him down easy. Because she loved Opal and didn't want any of her family to suffer. As for the rest of Opal's family, well…..

"Her dad would understand." Kuvira may not have been as close to Baatar Sr. growing up as she had been under Suyin's wing, but he seemed like a rational man. Always he'd been a voice of reason. And she didn't doubt he loved his children. If anyone of Opal's family would stand by her, it would be him. The twins? There was no telling with Wing and Wei. They had been far too young to train with her and Huan growing up and they had always been a far-off enigma to her.

They may very well side with Suyin. If the matriarch chose to hate their union. Chose to? It was almost certainly a given, taking into account her recorded crimes.

Kuvira sat up and tilted one knee up, resting her chin on it. She once thought the world of Suyin and strove for her approval in everything. Now? If she knew her daughter had gone for her advance and returned her affections, she more than likely would hit the roof.

Or bring the roof down on Kuvira. The woman hugged her knees, the muscles in her forearms flexing. She thought of Opal's smile, her adoring looks, the shy looks and the lustful glances.

So, she decided to write Opal. It may seem alittle desperate to ask her to see her, but it had been close to two weeks. And Kuvira DID miss her. But she wanted Opal's input before she broke her girlfriend's brother's mind any further. Maybe she could offer some advice about how to let Baatar down.

Kuvira had a feeling bluntness may be the only way to tell Baatar it truly was over.

8

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

"Mako!" Bolin called.

The policeman stood waiting at the bottom of the ship gangplank, waiting for his brother to jostle through the throngs of passengers trying to get onto dock.

"Hey, Bo!" Mako let out an 'oomf' as his brother grabbed him up in a bear-wolf hug and lifted him bodily off the ground. Pabu jumped off of Mako's shoulders and landed on Bolin's head, darting to twine around his neck, tail anchoring him around his collar.

"Pabu, hey! Were you good, boy?" Bolin exclaimed. He let go of his brother and clasped his pet in both hands. Pabu trilled, rubbing against his face.

"Wow, nice duds, Bo. Eska set you up, huh?" Mako gave his finely tailored suit a once-over. Bolin spread his hands down the front of his suit jacket.

"Yeah. She even said goodbye okay too. No threats this time," Bolin said cheerily. Mako gave a wry smile.

"Well, at least there's that. No worrying about her showing up in the middle of the night or something, huh?"

"Don't even say that," Bolin said seriously. He shivered. Mako grabbed up one of his suitcases and the brothers made their way to the train station.

"Yeah, well, I'll just point her at you and go back to sleep," Mako teased. He tapped one shoe on the cobblestones as they waited for the train to arrive.

"No Korra or Asami?" Bolin positively pouted, his lower lip jutting out. "I missed them!"

"They'd had a fight. Guess they're making up. That or we really should check in on them," Mako worried. Bolin nodded earnestly.

"Let's pop over to Asami's! We could take them out to dinner. I've been away from the city too long!"

"And no more otter-seal steak for you," Mako suggested. Bolin turned a lovely shade of green.

"That dish was okay. It was the seaweed strew that took some getting down," he admitted. "So, how's it going with Satsuki?!"

Mako blushed. "As okay as can be expected. I think she's awestruck I know Asami AND the Avatar."

"Never mind you used to date both," Bolin said breezily. Mako shook his head.

"Come on, Bo, don't mention stuff like that in front of her! We should go pick her up on the way to Asami's. I want us all to be friends," Mako begged. Bolin slung a friendly arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Just teasing! I wouldn't get you in trouble with your girl. Let's go get 'er!" Bolin suggested eagerly. Mako reached into his jacket pocket for his officer's train pass.

"Alright," he grinned. Both men stepped onto the train amongst the throngs of citizens.

8  
8

8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

"You sure you're not too tired?" Korra asked. Asami leaned on her side, one hand trailing beneath her breasts. Both were naked and when Korra knelt on the mattress, Asami's eyes dipped between her legs. Korra was wearing a shaft that bobbed with her movements; it was almost as dark as her skin tone but the difference in color wasn't too noticeable.

Especially when it was inside her. Asami smiled seductively toward her girlfriend and crooked a finger in a "come hither" gesture. The speed Korra made her way to her, walking on her knees, was kind of sweet. Even with the cock bobbing obscenely. Asami didn't feel like laughing when she caught sight of the slightly rushed look of adoration on the Avatar's face. Korra trailed her palm against her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Asami sighed as Korra's warm skin brushed against hers. Asami widened her thighs, hooking her legs around Korra's waist.

Korra buried her face in her girlfriend's throat, sucking and kissing as her hips gently rolled against her. Asami gasped, spread beneath her the cock was dragged gently through her wet folds, not quite pressing in. Her nails raked down the middle of Korra's back, feeling her muscles bunch up.

"Korra…." Asami bit her lip. Korra raised up on her elbow, smiling happily. Her short hair was tousled, her face was flushed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Hi," Korra said almost shyly. She angled her hips, to drag the cock along Asami's clit. Her girlfriend arched her back, shivering.

"Spirits, put it in already," Asami murmured. Her pale face was flushed red. Korra leaned down to kiss along the curve of her breast before climbing off her. Asami made to protest but Korra swiftly kissed her and moved toward the bedside table. Reaching into the drawer, she pulled out a short tube of lube.

Of course. But Asami's thighs shifted and she wriggled on the mattress watching Korra lube up the cock between her legs. The way she bit her lip told Asami that the smaller end inside her girlfriend was nudging under her clit.

Korra turned toward her, a flush moving all over her body. She was tugged down by Asami's hands. Korra angled one hand between them. She clasped the base of the cock to line herself up. Korra gently pressed the tip against Asami's opening, and firmly pushed. Asami sighed as she relaxed, taking in the head. Korra leaned down to kiss her softly as her hips flexed, pushing in another inch.

This was really the best place to be, Asami reflected. Her nails raked up and down Korra's back encouragingly and the Avatar was gripped between her thighs. Korra moaned against her throat and drank in her sighs. Asami panted hard against Korra's lips, eyes squeezed shut. Her face was scrunched up in the prettiest frown. Korra stared down at her girlfriend as her hips moved, awestruck by the reactions each movement she made got out of Asami.

They worked harder against each other and Korra's entire body was a taut bow, her clit raw from rubbing along the shaft end inside her. She was so close but Asami was moaning louder than she was. When Asami's hands reached up to her shoulders and pushed, Korra was so surprised she let herself be moved to her back.

Asami lost half of her length in the motion, and when she climbed back on top and sank down, she screamed with pleasure. Korra gaped up at her, tongue heavy in her mouth, then remembered to use her hands. She clasped Asami's hips and helped her move. Watching Asami jerk up and down on her cock definitely was a highlight and Korra grinned as Asami came in shuddering jerking thrusts on top of her. She couldn't feel her grip every inch of the shaft between her legs like in the Spirit World, but the shorter end inside her nudged up under her clit stealing Korra's breath away.

Asami moaned and lowered her face to Korra's shoulder, her body bathed in a fine sheen of sweat. Korra rubbed her back, shuddering herself. Asami raised her head, tendrils of her dark hair falling onto Korra's face as she kissed her.

"You still haven't…" she began. Korra shook her head, wincing. Her body was taut. It would take only a few strokes to push her over. Asami dismounted, sighing from the loss, and gently worked the cock out of her girlfriend. She set it on the mattress and bent her head, lashing her tongue over Korra's exposed clit. Korra's feet dug into the bed as her body concaved. She shouted with pleasure, stomach muscles shuddering.

Asami smiled and sealed her lips over her clit and sucked. Korra's leg muscles twitched and trembled and when she introduced her fingers, Korra shouted with release. Asami laid her cheek on Korra's dark thigh, kissing her as she watched her girlfriend collapsed, panting.

"Better?" she asked softly. Her hand soothed the trembling muscles in Korra's stomach. The Avatar groaned, feet flexing as she stretched her entire body. Korra yawned briefly. She patted the mattress beside her hip.

"Spirits, yes," she said. "Cmere, 'Sami."

Asami climbed up onto the bed and fell into Korra's open arms. They kissed slowly.

"Don't get mad at me like that again," Korra rumbled. Asami leaned down to trail kisses along the curve of her breast.

"Or what?" she smiled when Korra's breath hitched as she circled a nipple.

"Just…don't," Korra said lamely. They dozed on and off for the next hour and then got up to shower. As they were lounging in dressing robes in Asami's bedroom, Sang knocked and announced that they had visitors.

"Well at least they didn't walk in on us," Korra laughed. She pulled on her blue trousers and went looking for her breast band.

"Good, cause only I get to see you," Asami teased. Korra smacked her hip lightly as she found her shirt. When they met Mako and Bolin downstairs, Korra and Asami were surprised to see a short-haired woman who happily greeted them.

Korra was happy to see a glint in Mako's eye as Satsuki was introduced. Even her gushing wasn't so bad.

"Asami, Avatar Korra, I've heard so much about you!" Satsuki exclaimed. Korra and Asami exchanged a smile to each other.

8  
8

8

8

8

8  
8

8

8

Jinora fanned herself with the letter in her hand as she strolled the beaches of Air Temple Island. Opal had taken to sitting there the past few weeks since her reaming, watching the sun set and brooding. Jinora didn't know how she was going to try to continue her relationship with Kuvira ever since being found out. Everyone had piled on her and it hadn't been pretty. Jinora had hated she had to let her friend take the brunt of her mother's and aunt's tirades until she could get a calm word in otherwise.

After turning the next dune, Jinora stopped in her tracks, smiling down at Opal's prone figure. The airbender was fast asleep, head cushioned on her folded arms. Jinora scuffed the sand gently with her feet to wake her friend. "Hey, Opal. You've got a letter."

Opal's eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned. "Thanks, Jinora. Your dad didn't need me, did he?"

Jinora sat on the sand beside her. "No, not right now. It's from the prison. Kuvira?"

Opal hastily opened the envelope with her nails and tugged out the lined paper. She smiled, reading the characters quickly, then read it all over again. It was just a letter, but Kuvira had held the paper, pressed pen and written the characters, expressed how much she missed her.

"Yes…..thanks for not reaming me too, Jinora."

Jinora held up her palms peaceably. "It wouldn't be my place to. You can't help whom you love."

The blush that lit up her friend's face filled Jinora with a sense of peace. With the strife in her family from finding out, Opal needed every soft moment she could get.

Opal, on her part, wanted to write her back immediately. Kuvira's sentences were forlorn for her and there was a large sense of guilt in her asking how she should let Baatar down easy. Kuvira may not love Junior, but Opal appreciated the want to be gentle toward him.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Kuvira opened her eyes, taking in the darkness of the platinum cell. It was after ten pm and the overhead lights had been turned off by the officers in the hall. She sighed at the quiet darkness and tugged her green blanket over her shoulders. She didn't think she'd get to sleep so quickly but as soon as her eyes closed, her body fell to exhaustion. The sudden mental vertigo made Kuvira want to reach out, but she fell into a dream instead.

At least the landscape in her mind was pleasing. Opal was laying beside her in an airy tent, wearing something equally see-through and her arms were slung around the metalbender's neck, urging her down. Kuvira was surprised how happy she was, twining with the younger woman. Their bare legs tangled and the desert breeze entering the tent brought the odd scent of saffron and other spices from a nearby cook fire. Kuvira inhaled all this as she leaned down to kiss Opal's neck. There was a hint of sweat on the younger woman's skin, but it wasn't off-putting.

Kuvira was happy to be near Opal as it were.

End for now

End notes: well it's been a long while. The story's meandering but I still found some juice for it. Stay strong, my lovelies and reviewed if you liked. I still have some ideas for the future of this story.

Sincerely, pen

5/11/2018


	21. Ancient Technique

Author's disclaimer: I don't own a thing belonging to "The Legend of Korra." NOTHING! Bryke made 'em all up.

Author's notes: It's been awhile. Several months in fact. Got a nip of juice for this one so enjoy, you lovely readers.

"Waiting"

Chapter twenty-one "Ancient technique"

"So, how are things? Really?" Mako whispered. He had followed Korra and Asami to the restaurant's bar to help bring another round of flame sake, and he wanted to know how they were. It was evident their chi was coiling in delicate dips indicating their closeness, but both hadn't looked that well rested when he, Bolin and Satsuki had arrived at the Sato mansion.

Korra and Asami shared another look and Mako was placate when Asami leaned against the Avatar's shoulder. Korra's hand went protectively over her hip.

"Better. It's…. well, another story for another time," Korra said diplomatically. Asami pressed her cheek into Korra's shoulder thankfully. They would get better now that they were close again. She was sure of it. But the self-inflicted hurt was still fresh to them both.

"So, Satsuki seems nice," Asami spoke up. Mako brushed the back of his neck with a fist.

"She seems nice. And she's pretty. She is nice, right?" Mako babbled. Korra laughed.

"Mako, it's fine. You don't need our permission or whatever to go date someone. We don't have a hold on you," she teased. Mako made to scowl at her but the smile in his eyes ruined the effect. The three giggled as they leaned against the bar.

"Most anyone learning my past dating would think so," he guessed. Asami craned her neck to watch Satsuki talking with Bolin at their table. She didn't seem to be faking or embellishing her enjoyment of talking with their friend.

"She seems genuine. If she winds up being a spy for….whomever, we're blaming you, of course," Asami said. Korra nodded.

"If we find her at the foot of our bed with a pile of benders, it's your rear." Korra tried to look stern but shook her head instead.

Mako sobered. "I hope she's genuine. It's just….people could always be after us."

"They could." Korra shivered, trying to keep the thoughts of Zaheer, her own uncle Unalaq, Amon, even Kuriva at bay. "But you can't let that hold us back. We need human connection."

"More Avatar wisdom?" Mako teased with a soft smile on his face. Korra nodded, her expression serious.

"Yes," she said honestly.

"Your order, Avatar Korra," the bartender said. He set down a tray with four short glasses filled with pink-tinted sake.

"Thanks," Korra brightened. She tipped him a few yuans.

"Let's get back to them," Asami said. The three made their way across the restaurant.

7  
7

7

7

7

7

7

7

Desna nodded in silent approval. He'd had a brooch made and was going over ideas of how to present it to Syrtuk. Would she think it weird if he left it in her small room in the servant's quarters? Would she get the wrong idea? Was it even a good gesture to begin with?

Just as the young Chief was deciding to just ask her to tea and give it to her in person, the door to the study opened. Desna idly shuffled the broach under a stack of parchment and leaned casually against the edge of his desk. His twin flowed in, all slinky movements in her long dark robe. Her eye make-up was as impeccable as ever, but her flat stare leveled on him as she sat at the desk opposite his.

Desna gave a level stare back, his eyes hooding his thoughts. It was a trick they'd learned to employ as children around their father.

"Sister," he said by way of greeting. Eska grunted back. She leaned back in her chair and looked over her own stack of parchment.

"How do they expect a chieftain to do all this work?" she muttered. Desna gave a smirk.

"At least there are two of us."

Eska raised an eyebrow in response. "I've noticed the servants catching a mood,"

One servant in particular was in Desna's mind. He clenched his fingers over his thigh beneath his side of the desks. "Oh?"

"Yeah, particularly this sod in the receiving area. Syrtack?"

Desna's spine tingled. He slouched in his chair. "Syrtuk."

"Ah." His sister's grin was insufferable. She stabbed a finger in the air in his direction. "You know her name."

"We know a lot of servant's names," Desna snapped. "What's your point?"

"My point is, remember your place and she'll remember hers. A servant wasn't meant to climb so high," Eska snapped. The implications made the tips of his cheeks blush. Desna blinked slowly to gain his composure.

"Careful, Eska. One might think you're jealous."

"Of that street rat in servant's clothing? Don't count me in." Eska's words were clipped but a fierce anger was in her eyes. "Stop fraternizing with the help."

"Who said I was?" Desna asked, but his tone was defensive. Eska laughed.

"It's all over your face. But go on, play your games, Brother."

"Like I'd tell you," Desna mumbled. His sister raised an eyebrow.

"Are we due for hearings?"

"Not in the next hour," Desna said smoothly. He carefully pocketed the brooch into his robe pocket when Eska's attention was on her scrolls.

"Good. I feel like punishing someone."

Desna could not be surprised. He also wondered when he was going to have alone time to find Syrtuk.

7

7

7

7  
7

7

7

7

7

She was having a good dream, truly she was. Kuvira rolled over on her cot, mouth opening. Her lips tangled around the edge of her green blanket and she chewed as she drifted through languid warmth. Flashes of tan skin, hands caressing her everywhere, warm thighs, and of course a bright smile and gentle kisses that deepened passionately.

Opal. It was always Opal. Kuvira didn't want to wake. Didn't want to confront that the comfort she was feeling was only a dream. Not when it felt so good, felt so needed and felt so right. Korra had gotten her out of prison security and to a secret place. Korra had come through. The happiness of that part of the dream extended to finding Opal there and Kuvira was so happy small tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Then Opal was in her arms, urging her to the ground. Warm lips, small nips of teeth, roaming hands. It all felt so good and Kuvira was truly happy. No doubts, no fears, just Opal.

BAM. The tray slot in her platinum cell door thunked open, loudly and unnecessarily so. Kuvira jumped awake and she grimaced as she fished the bit of blanket out of her mouth.

"Great Uniter! Get up!" The guards had loosened their harsh pranks in the past few weeks but apparently the mood had been missed today. Kuvira sat up and rolled the kinks out of her shoulders. She was clad in her loose grey slacks and a tanktop. Her nipples were erect and scraped against the thin fabric.

"Breakfast already?" she mumbled. The door was being opened. Shit. Kuvira sprang to her feet and pulled her grey top over her head. If she couldn't secure her breasts, she at least wanted them covered better.

"No. Wrists out, Great Uniter."

Kuvira stood ready, wrists held pressed together in front of her. She shuddered at the feel of concrete when the door opened briefly to admit three guards. They clapped platinum restraints around her ankles and wrists.

"You have a visitor. They asked you be restrained."

Oh. Well, Kuvira hadn't expected that much of an explanation after the weeks of silence. Her lawyer? Someone else's lawyer?

When Suyin Beifong stepped into her cell, Kuvira felt her stomach drop to her bare feet. She stood straighter on reflex, but her eyes flicked toward the ground. DAMMIT.

"Suyin….."

"Stop." Suyin flung an imperious hand, as if to command or repel her. Kuvira waited. Whatever was going to happen, Suyin wanted it out and she was going to get her way. Kuvira merely had to wait. As usual. She blinked to keep fatigue from fogging her mind. It was a momentous effort.

The officers left her alone with Suyin, shutting and locking the door. Suyin wouldn't be able to bend either, but she either was confidant she wouldn't be attacked, or the officers had been ordered out before hand, for it was just the two of them.

And then Suyin began to tear into her after the door was locked.

"I hear you've been seeing my daughter." Flat, emotionless. Accusing. Not a question. Kuvira blinked.

"She's come to see me," she corrected. A scowl marred Suyin's features. Kuvira waited. She'd witnessed her mentor's fits of rage in the past, but most if not all of it had been directed away from her. Now its full fury was on her.

"You stay away from her." The words were lobbed at her like so much refuse. Kuvira straightened her spine and stance, chi roiling in response to the other alpha.

"I don't think that will be a problem." And here Kuvira couldn't help clanking her restraints at the women who had raised her. Suyin frowned. Her frown cut deeply, marring her beauty. And in a flash blink, Kuvira could pick out where Opal had gotten the shape of her jaw from, the moue of her lips when displeasured.

"I gave you a life, a home, everything. I raised you with my own children in the safest community this world has to offer. And you betrayed my trust, stole my son and my resources, and now my own daughter. When will it be enough for you, Kuvira?!"

Kuvira blinked in surprise. Suyin's rage wasn't unexpected, but her wording was. "I don't…."

"My children…." Suyin steeled her chi, making Kuvira almost back up a step from the fury of it. Almost. "You will stay away from my children. Stay away!"

"Opal came to see ME," Kuvira reminded. Her voice sounded weak in her own ears. The matriarch of Zaofu gathered herself up and stabbed an accusing finger in her face. At this intrusion to her private bubble of space, Kuvira really did back up a step or two. Only for her back to smack into the wall of her cell. The platinum mocked her, keeping the natural lines of earth away.

"And that's gonna stop. You just do your time, Great Uniter. You've done more than enough."

Kuvira lowered her head, wearily watching Suyin from under her dark bangs. Her silence said everything but apparently the woman she'd once thought of as her mother wanted an answer. And just like berating a child, she was wrung dry emotionally.

"What….do you want me to say?" she mumbled. Defeat laced her words, but Kuvira wouldn't drum up any past pride. She HAD done enough. Her stamp on the world would now be forever laced with corruption and failure. She didn't deserve the slight luxury of running away with her tail between her legs. Suyin wouldn't let her.

"That you'll refuse Opal. Lin and I will make sure she can't get in, but you have to refuse her should….any discrepancies get past," Suyin snapped.

Kuvira lifted her chin. Her lower lip trembled. "I can't do that."

Suyin's gaze was steel. "You can. And you will. SAY IT."

After several long moments of silence with Suyin's glare boring into her gaze, Kuvira lowered her eyes once more in apparent acquiescence.

"I….will refuse Opal. If she gets past your guards."

Which they both knew Opal would give a valiant effort of getting past. Suyin gave a sharp nod.

"Swear it."

"…I swear it."

"Not that I believe you," Suyin mumbled. She looked away, arms crossed. Her chi was a riotous mass of rage and turmoil. Kuvira leaned back into the platinum wall, bare feet pushing against the floor. Finally, the matriarch whirled to go. The bang she slammed on the other side of the cell door reverberated loudly and hurt Kuvira's ears. She tried not to wince as the door was unlocked and Suyin flounced out. One of the officers entered to take off her restraints and Kuvira barely even saw him.

The stress of the encounter and what she had been forced to say made her head hurt and her vision blurred. Give up Opal? She knew that was a lie and Suyin had to know it too. It seemed like a cruel joke to make her say something she had no heart in obeying, but her old loyalty almost made it true. Kuvira sank down along the wall, sitting in a slouch, long legs stretched in front of her.

After long moments that could have been an hour, Kuvira finally rolled to her cot and blankets to stretch the kink in her lower back. She blinked, clearing her vision, then picked up a piece of paper and freshly sharpened pencil. She began a letter to Baatar, intending to finish and intending to lay it out.

She may have had to swear off Opal, but her heart told a different story. And Baatar needed the truth of it. Kuvira knew almost a mad glee as she finished the letter that could only be described as short but sweet. Well, there was no better time than the present to burn every single fucking bridge.

7  
7

7

7

7

7  
7

7

7

Opal opened her eyes as she rolled on her side. She had to blink to register where she was. Her room, on Air Temple Island. Her narrow bed was harder than the luxurious one she'd had at home, but she was getting used to the humble surroundings.

Her roommate was up, and dressing and Opal got up to greet the day as well. She had been dreaming and deeply. Opal leaned to make up her bed, feeling her thigh muscles tremble. It had all felt so real….

Kuvira smiling, above her. Settling between her spread thighs, her weight held up on her elbows. The fingers of one hand combing through her short hair affectionately even as lust broiled through their pressed lower torsos. The dream had been so intense. A mixture of passion with affection and the feelings of it laced through Opal's waking thoughts.

Opal blinked, wanting to go back to sleep and sink back into that dream. As with so many mental forays of longing, it had felt all too real.

"Breakfast, Opal," her roommate said. Opal gave a friendly smile and ambled to the communal across washroom, yawning. Jinora was in her nightgown still, combing out her short hair. Even first thing, the young master had an air of serenity that Opal could only hope to match one day.

Jinora's eyes twinkled knowingly and Opal shrugged at her. The two finished washing up and changed, joining the gaggle of airbenders in matching wingsuits as they angled down the galley line for their morning trays. Opal dodged Meelo playing catch with a dumpling, his erstwhile partner being Daw. She sat down across from Tenzin and his wife. The master smiled at her, eyes crinkling.

"Are we going to start with kata, Master Tenzin? Meelo could use some wearing out," she suggested.

"We'll begin with meditation after breakfast," Tenzin said. He sipped slowly from his cup of tea. The way Pema tucked into his side spoke of a deeper quiet intimacy. It made Opal heartsick for Kuvira. She swallowed and swung her gaze to her breakfast.

"Sounds good," Opal chirped. Jinora raised an eyebrow beside her. She knew her friend could use the moments of peaceful stillness.

The airbenders followed Tenzin and Jinora into their small meditation hall. Meelo quieted enough to ring the ceremonial gong at long solemn intervals. As the benders moved to collect mats and joked quietly as they left the hall afterwards, Opal found herself approached by her master.

Tenzin's grey eyes crinkled at the edges and he gave her a solemn look. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly. Opal warmed to him as usual. Even if he had done abit of yelling during the whole reveal a few weeks ago, she knew he only wanted the best for her. It was far less grating than hearing her mother yell at her.

"No….well. Yes. Master Tenzin? Have you ever had….vivid dreams?"

"Vivid dreams?" Tenzin's brow furrowed as he thought it over. He was a master at airbending forms and kata, but even he lacked the spiritual knowledge his father had possessed. Jinora had picked up the slack to inherit that aspect so she could help teach it, but the separation between generations was apparent.

"Yes. Well…of…" Opal looked away. She almost irrationally feared another outburst concerning Kuvira. Oh, Vira….

Tenzin coughed. He stroked the end of his long beard, gazing thoughtfully toward the far wall. "I gather this is concerning your….relationship with her?"

Opal nodded. She was prepared to wave away her question and go about her day, but her master surprised her.

"Don't misunderstand me, Opal. I know what it means to love someone. And love can be almost irrational in its ways to….ensnare." A slight blush pinked his complexion. Tenzin went on. "But as I recall, my father did mention such dreams before."

"Of Master Katara?" Opal went on. Her interest piqued.

Tenzin nodded. "Yes. It would happen when they weren't in the same area. If they had to travel for a task or errand separately, he would have intense dreams of Mother. And she would of him. Ancient airbenders found ways to walk the breath between dreams when asleep, it was said. Those texts have been lost, but Dad remembered reading of them as a child. Maybe he found a way to dream of such a connection with Mother when apart."

Opal's mind whirled. Her mouth felt dry. "Wow, I didn't know….."

Tenzin's eyes were kind as he smiled at her. "Far be it for Dad to be the only airbender to use such a technique. Even subconsciously. Just be wary of your dream-walking if that is the case."

"I'll…I'll try. Dreams are a tricky thing, Master Tenzin," Opal said.

Tenzin nodded. "I know. Well, shall we move to katas?"

Outside in the courtyard, Meelo and Ikki were already leading the other airbenders. Opal gave Tenzin a slight bow at the waist and hurried to take position beside Jinora.

End for now

End notes: Sorry so long! I lost juice for this one awhile. Stay tuned. And feel free to review, smash that button. Sorry lost some juju but let me know if you're still reading. Also, was listening to "Living in the Shadows" by Matthew Perryman Jones during Kuvira's scene. Give it a listen.

Sincerely, pen 4/6/2019


End file.
